True Immortiality
by luner flare
Summary: What is it Jack Sparrow wants most of all? To live forever! Immortiality! But what is the true definition? Its not what Sparrow has in mind. *Warning!Contains Mpreg!*
1. Chapter 1

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it. Time line is right after the first movie.**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

With a turn of the wheel, Jack looked to his special compase, a grin on his face, as he then looked straight ahead "Drink up, party's yoho." he grined wide, as then had the headings for his new location. Right down to the belly of the ship for some warm rum

"What are your orders captain?" Gibbs asked as the captain of the black pearl passed him up, he had already filled his leather flask with rum

Taking a drag from his flask, Jack looked to Mr. Gibbs, the grin still wide on his face. "Out to Sea Mr. Gibbs. I want to get as far away from the land as possible, for no doudt the gallow's is still calling my name." Jack said in a rush, looking nervesly towards land

"Aye im sure it is." Gibbs chuckled before barkin at the crew to lift all sails into the wind. "Any particular direction ya fancy captain?"

"No." Jack said as he walked around the upper deck of his fine ship, leaning up against the rails, looking over the side's towards the water

"Aye captian!" Gibbs said he handled the crew, makin sure everyone did their part in puttin as much distance between the black pearl an the gallows as possible

Having walked his ship, seeing it was just fine, Jack relaxed just ever the slightest, as the Black Pearl headed out towards open sea. An hour out Jack spotted what appeared to be a small island. Getting to the highest part on deck, Jack leaned over the side, hoping for a better look

Also catching sight of the land Gibbs approched the captain. "Land already, should we check it out? or let them up in the crows nest look it over with their scopes?" Gibbs knew from experiance islands at time had potential be it with supplies or whatnots but it could also be a trap

"Land ho, Mr. Gibbs. Might prove to be interestin." Jack stated as he kept his eye's on the island

With the captains approval Gibbs an the crew got the pearl as close as possible to the island an prepared a long boat to go explore the island. No one knowin what they might find

Jack though cerious himself, opted to stay on board the Black Pearl, as he went to his quarters, Captians quarters, happy to have only the rum as his company for the moment

Gibbs went a head to the island with a few other crew, armed just in case.. better safe then sorry when it came to bein a pirate after all

As always Pintel an Ragetti where the ones doing the rowing of the long boat, as they talked aloud. "What ya rekin we might find here?" came from Ragetti.

"I dont know, but it was Captin's order's that brought us out here." Pintel stated the obveous

Gibbs tolerated their yammerin but only so much, currently he was keepin look out for anythin that might be a trap. so far all he saw was bits of debrie, not nough to suggest a beached or damaged ship but nough to suggest perhaps the island was inhabited or used to be

However there was only 1 island inhabitant, an that was Hexxus. In his lil make shift shelter just inside the tree line. he was sleepin at the moment, tryin to conserve what energy he had left. he had been on that island for perhaps a week now with lil food an water*

"I hope we find some treasure. I like shiny things." Ragetti stated as he continued to row.

Pintel gave him the odest of frowns, as he to continued rowing.

When the long boat made it to the island Gibbs hopped out with the others. "Mind ye heads now!" He ordered, takin in the foot prints in the sand. Compaired to his own who ever was or still is on the island was either a woman or a small man.. be nice if it was a woman but his money was on the later, that it was a small man or a teenager

Too old to be no teenager, but yes Hexxus was a small man. He was only 5 feet tall an scrawny, he had feminine features though.. Mainly in his face an bone structure an ah well his personality as well*

Having only one eye, Ragetti sight of observation was better then most, an only just making it outta the long boat he pointed towards Hexxus little makeshift shelter. "What's that over there?" he stated pointing towards it

"That would be our inhabitants dwellins i figure." Gibbs said as he approched the shelter slowly, hand on his pistol just incase. the island itself was worth gatherin a few things from, there was coconut trees an probably other things but for now they had to deal with this potental threat or plunder should the occupant be dead already

Hexxus woke to the sound of voices.. voices? here? was he hallusinatein again? he was gonna be so pissed if the coconuts were talkin to him again

Having been ordered to stay with the long boat Ragetti, simply watched as Mr. Gibbs, an Pintel slowly approached the shelter

Approaching the make shift shelter Gibbs glanced to pintel to make sure he was ready an well to make sure the man wasnt bout to do somethin rash. he reached out an moved what he assumed was posed to be a door aside an looked inside to see the semi awake ah... man? wait yes there was facial hair it as a man. "Yeh 'ims still alive, somewhatish."

OK that was real voices an he sat up in a hurry. Ok bad idea, he got light headed an nearly fainted, what he hadnt had nearly nough food or water to be on his toes but hey he was tryin to be

Noding his head once Pintel was ready to back up Mr. Gibbs if he had too, but seeing that the...man, in the shelter could bearly stand it really wasn't nessercary. "Seems ta me he be not far from Davy Jones locker." Pintel stated as he looked through what little the man had

"Hey!" Gibbs said as he whaps Pintel. "He aint dead yet." Though he could tell without food or water the man wouldnt last long, what to do. "Well lets take 'im with us, the captain will deside his fate."

Hexxus had very little, had a cutless an a bag with a few things in it. not worth nearly as much as the peirceins he had, he had soild gold rings in his ears.. hoops at hte bottom an smaller rings on up is ear.. bout 4 or so in each ear

At the mention of taking the man with them, Pintel sighed silently, as he straped the bag to his belt, knelt down an took hold of both of Hexxus feet, looking to Gibbs

Gibbs doesnt need to be told he grabs the runty man under the shoulders an hauls him up, rather easily too damn the guy was light. "Alright lets get 'im back to the ship, after the captain deals wtih 'im we will come back an gather anythin useful."

Hexxus feels himself bein lifted an woulda put up a fight but he didnt have it in him, hed wait an see what happened as he heard them mention a ship an a captain. perhaps he could barter a ride an water an food

Once all where in the long boat, it didn't take them long to get back to the Black Pearl. Still inside his quarters, Jack had just finished half a bottle of rum, when he heard that the other's where returning. With a sigh he stood an went out on deck, looking over the side, frowing when he saw the new...man, among the rest of his crew

Gibbs looks up at the captain from the long boat, as a rope ladder was tossed down, no sense in haulin the long boat up only to put it back down again. "Well captain.. we did find somethin alright *wont bring the man onboard without the captains permission."

"Is ...he, still alive?" Jack asked just outta ceriousity as he looked from Mr Gibbs to the lean looking man

"Barely captain, but nothin some rum an food cant cure, shall i bring him aboard?" Gibbs stated as he looked up to his captain

Hex grumbles a bit an tries to sit up in the boat, he couldnt laze about.. not if he was gonna try an barter a ride, didnt want them to think he was so far gone to not bother

Grimicing as he thought it over quickly, Jack finally agreed to let the man on board his ship. "Yes, first thing's though will be a bath. He reeks." Jack stated scrunching his nose at the smell

Gibbs let out a laugh. "Aye captain maroonin does that to ya." He looks at Hexxus. "Come on, on ya feet an up the ladder."

Hexxus pouts at the captains comment, hey its not his fault he smelled! he grumbled a bit as he listened to the older pirate an got to his feet an started to climb the ladder.. it was difficult but what other choice did he have? pirates had to pull their own weight

Sparrow watched as Hexxus climb aboard his ship, being lead away by other member's of the crew to get him fixed up. "What more did you find?" he called down to Gibbs

"Other then him not much but we can stock up on some coconuts an lumber." Gibbs stated. Always good to have extra wood round to patch the ship with

Hexxus didnt fuss he just did as he was told less they toss him off the ship to die like the last one did

"Then do so." Jack had ordered, an within 2 hours plenty of wood an coconuts had been gathered. That done, once all his men where back on board ship, they sailed back out to open seas

Hexxus in that time, he had been bathed an fed even if it wasnt a lot it was better then bein hungry, an the water was to die for. he figured sooner or later hed be brought to the captain, just cuz they had helped so far didnt mean he was out of the woods he could still be killed or sold into slavery

An Hexxus was right, as soon he was brought to Captain Jack Sparrow's quarters, he himself sitting in his lush chair, holding a bottle of rum in his right hand, his compase in his left, looking to it. Then ever so slowly he closed the compase, with his finger tips an looked to Hexxus

Hexxus, when he was dropped off in the captains quarters, he looked a LOT better. he was cleaned up an he had shaved up in his face. he looked lesss worn now that he was fed. he looked at the captain when said man looked up at him, so he felt the need to say somethin. "Thanks fers savin mys bacon froms that island." Hexxus had a odd accent

"I was low on men as it where. One more added to it, even one such as you, wouldn't hurt much would it?" Jack stated with a cocky grin as he stayed seated in his chair, looking right at Hexxus

Hexxus smirks at the comment, one of his canine teeth showin an it was a defined pointy canine at that. "Ohs I cans pulls my weight roundsa ships ifn I has too." He was wearin the shirt that had been in his bag, it was white an over top was a shoulderless corset. He was wearin basic black pants an heeled boots

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact I know, your a man, you'd actually pass as a woman." Jack stated seeing how he was dressed as he still remain seated, having reached for a green apple, taking a bite

"Ohs ya has no ideas." Hexxus said in a VERY girly voice, if he had a skirt on there would be no tellin the differance without lookin up said skirt. "Do tells mes, thisa bes black pearl yes? sos ya bes Jack Sparrows aints yas? ah nos, Captains Jacks Sparrow yes?"

At hearing the girly voice, Jack sat up from his seat rather quickly, taking a step back, frowing. "Ey, that be me. Why?"

Hex snickers in amusement at the reaction, usin his own voice now which wasnt that much more masculane then the feminine one. "Ives hear ofas yas, whats pirates hasnts yes? Yas repretations preceeds yas."

"How so?" Jack asked just a little bit cerious, as the shock of the voice lost some of its venom, as he looked back to his map

"Cus ivea beens to Tortugas." Hexxus said as if that explained it all. "Scarlet gives her regards buts I aints ups to slappins someones biggers thens me ans justs unmarooned me."

"Yes that wouldn't be ta smart on yer case. Plus that would just be weird on mine." Jack commented looking off to the side, frowing a bit, as he then looked back to Hexxus with a small awkword smirk. "So what be ya name?"

Hex looks round the quarters, rockin back an forth on his heels an that was somethin since he was wearin heels. so he had good sea legs. "Namesa Hexxus buts everys ona call mes Hex." He said as he looked back at the other man, hm.. it was hard to read this one.. normally he could tell a straighter from nother fruitcake like himself.. 99% of the time they werent like him so oh well thats how he was gonna play things

Jack had noticed it as he was looking down towards his feet, wondering how the hell he didn't fall over, then looked back up to his face. "Hex? That's it? Just Hex?"

"Yups." has mad balance skills yo, it showed he was used to bein on the water. "Justa Hex, aints used last names ina sos longs i duns bothers nones witha its no more." He turns on his heels to face the captain as if expectin more questions

"How was it you came to be on that island, Hexxus?" Jack asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the, man

"Ohs thats unpleasents storys." He said as his grin turned into a bit of a pout/scowl. "Letsa says thes crew hadas 'disagreements' bouts hasins mes rounds."

"I couldn't imagin why." Jack said with a wise ass smirk, knowing exactly why. The man was a queer

"I knows rights?" he grins right back. "Buts theys dids." Hexxus approched but kept well out of grabbin range, just in case. "I wasa luckys to bes marooneds ans not just gutted outs rights though, had to damn nears leaps offa the boats."

This time Jack stayed his ground, not moving away from Hexxus as he approached, getting somewhat used to him already. "Yes...well, not exactly sure how my crew will take ta you. Being how your dressed. You might still want ta watch your back." Jack informed

"Ohs ima used to that." he said witha shrug. "I likesa the ways I dress." he said as he flipped his hair in a girly way, he was enjoyin sparrows company since he seemed less ah.. uptight then others hes been round. "I looks goods." he smirks at Jack. "Almost as goods as you."

"Now ey wouldn't say that. Ya look" Jack swollowed, "decent. But not as good as ey do." Jack said with another hard ass grin of his

Hex grins wiiiiide an moves a lil closer to him. "Whats yas sayin, yas bes drops deads gorgous." yea it was pretty clear what team he pitched for

"Way thank ya." Jack said a bit nerves as he watched Hexxus approach him once more. It was true, though, what Hex had said an Jack knew it. Unlike most he was actually proud of how he looked, using it many atimes to his advantage

Hex doesnt get to close again, he was just bout arm length away. "Sos i has job thens yes? beens ons sea long times, mights not bes as strongs as somes buts i do pulls weight... an ims "real" goods companys."

"That's all amatter o' opionon." Jack stated refering to the last bit, as he sat back on the chair, taking a swig from his rum bottle, an looking over the compass again

Hex snickers a bit an watches, not invadein his person bubble.. welll not YET anyway but surely he would in the near future. damn that rum looked goooood, he aint had rum in a while he made note to have some before the day was out

Looking to the compass, the arrow pointed first to the rum bottle, which Jack looked to, took ahold of an drank from again. "Yes, now what else." he said talking to the compass, not realizing Hexxus was watching

"Whats elses?" Hexxus tilts his head, his long blond hair slidein to the side

Glancing to Hexxus, jack looked back to his compass, then right back at Hexxus, slightly wide eye'd, as he put the compass away back onto his belt. "What are ya doin?"

"Yas asked mes whats else, i dunna knows whats yas means? ya has more questions?" Hexxus looked confused

"Oh." Jack said as he again stood, walking away from Hexxus. "Ey suppose ey did. Actual, no." Jack said as he walked over to the door an opened it. "That'll be all actually. 'ave a good night." he said with an emontionless smile

Hex raises a eyebrow then just shrugs. "Oks nights Captins." he said as he left without nother word or anythin. He figured the man was gettin a bit drunk so hed let him be sides if he was crew now he had to do as he was told

Once Hexxus had left Jack quickly closed the door, letting out a loud sigh. "That was ta close." he stated to himself as he went back over to his desk an sat back down in the chair, taking a swig from his rum

Out on the deck Ragetti had noticed as Hexxus had come out from the captains quarters, an had to look twice before realizing just who it was he was looking at. It was the guy they saved from the island

Hex gives Ragetti a wave an a grin. "Ellos! Thank fers the helps gettin mes offa island." he would try to get along with the crew even if no one liked him, he was used to it but at least no one could say he didnt try an be "normal"

Unable to believe his eye's Ragetti made his way over to Hexxus, having to blink several times as he stopped a few steps infront of the other man. He had to addmit, Hexxus was, beautifull looking. "You sure are pretty. Never seen a pretty man, before." he said alittle shyly

Hex grins widely at hearin that, practically beamin. "Thankies! Ya rather dashins self." he said in a friendly not suggestive way. "Namesa Hexxus, buts can calls mes Hex fers short. Whatsa ya names?"

"Oh, my name be Ragetti. But they all call me Rag, for short. I'm going ta get somethin ta eat. W-would you care ta join me?" Ragetti said still acting shyly, his face even going a bit redish

"Sures!" he said eagerly, he was hungry an to top it off it was in his best intrest to make a friend just incase theres hostilities towards him later. "Afters yas sincea I still dunnas know my ways round thisa ship."

"Oh, ya, ya sure." Ragetti said as he lead the way towards the small dining area of the ship

Jack meanwhile, had also come aboard deck to find Mr. Gibbs, as he had a heading for the Black Pearl

Hex follows after Ragetti's heels to the mess hall, staying quiet

Gibbs was at the wheel makin sure the ship was on course an that everyone was workin as usual

Having found Mr. Gibbs, Jack wasted no time in telling him which direction to turn the ship. Aside from the rum, what Jack wanted most was enturnal youth, an thanks to the compass, he was now on the starting leg of that journey

"Afraid we dont have much ta offer except rum an fish." Ragetti said as they entered into the small room, the size of a full four door car

"So where we fixin on headin captain?" Gibbs asked as he turned the wheel on the ship, the large vessle turnin towards its owners desire

"Rum makesa everythins taste bettas." Hexxus said as he looked round the room an was thankful he was small so not to take up too much room

"To enturnal youth, my friend." Jack said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder to Gibbs

Ragetti didn't say much as he got himself a half bottle of rum an a small fully cooked whole fish

Hexxus watched the other man to see where he got the food an drink then mimiced him after Ragetii had sat down

"Eternal youth huh?" Gibbs woulda ask ifn somethin like that could exist but after their previous adventure hed believe anythin

"Oh yes my friend, or atleast hopefully." Jack said as he looked back out towards the sea, eye's a bit wide, knowing more then likely Gibbs was giving him a 'WTH' look

"I know it don look like much, but the fish is actual really good." Ragetti stated as he cut into his, pulling out bits of fish meat

Gibbs really was givin him the wtf look, he hoped that there was somethin out there for the captain cuz the crew would need somethin to keep their morale up

Hex sits down with his own. "Foodsa bes foods, ima thankfuls to has some even ifn its not much." he works on diggin into his. "Sos tellsa me mores bout yas?"

Jack hoped so aswell, putting all his faith into the compass to lead him to what he wanted most of all

"Nothing really ta tell, been a pirate me whole life, follwing captains orders like any good salior." Ragetti said looking to Hexxus

Hex noms his fish as he listens, he was barely able to to keep from just inhalein it since he was so hungry. "Hads anys good adventures?"

Gibbs put some faith in the captain an will hope for the best. That's all he could do

"Mostly yes, but then whats an adventure without the risk of death, not that for the longest of times I had to worry about that." Ragetti said as he staired into nothing as he ate his fish

Jack made sure to watch his compass carefully, for the direction always changed, if only the slightest. "What would you do , if you had enturnal life?"

"Yas didnt has worry bouts dyin? what ya means?" he was very interested now

"Me? eh... hmm.." Gibbs said as he rubs his chin in thought. "Never thought bout livin forever."

"See 10 years ago, when Captain Barbossa was in charge of the Black Pearl we came across a whole cave filled with nothing but gold an treasure. But in taking some of it, espically some Aztec gold, we where cursed. Living, yet unable to die. Under moon light we where nothing but living skeletons, with strips of cloth as our cloths." ragetti explained with a saddened tone

"Yes well aside from imortiality from the Aztec gold, which is not the imortiality I'm lookin for, It would seem there is another way to live forever." Jack said with much interest, a smile on his face which then turned into a frown. "But what it is, I dont know yet."

Hex was all wide eyed. "Really? sounds likes a blast buts thens again ya sounds sad sos i take it thatsa it wasnt alls that funs?"

"Well if there is such a thing im sure the crew will be estatic about it." he wasnt sure immortality was for him but it could prove somethin very worth while

"No it wasn't. As I said we where the living dead, an as such could still feel hunger, thirst, yet no matter how much we ate, or drank, it did nothing." Ragetti explained as he looked to Hexxus

"Who said anything about the crew." Jack stated looking to Gibbs with a dont ask dont tell look

"Thats terribles! buts ya ok nows yes?" it was clear he was honestly listenin to him

Gibbs raises his eyebrow. "Oh.. i see.. you do know the crew will need somethin right?" he didnt want the captain to end up with yet nother mutany

"Oh yes, where all fine now. Back to being full living, as the curse was just lifted 4 days ago. First hour I ate nothing but sweets, then regreted it as it made me sick." Ragetti chuckled low. "But it was worth it."

"All ta awear o' this, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said as he patted his friends shoulder, taking control of the wheel, streeing the ship in the directions the compass was giving

"Wells goods! ima jelous i aints had a sweet ins a long times, did yas has cake?" Hexxus asked

Gibbs stood aside as the captian took control of the ship as is his right, hed hope for the best thats all pirates could do really

"Oh yes!" Ragetti giggled. "Cakes, an pies, an all sorts of sweets. As i said so much so it made me, an Pintel sick as dogs. Still alittle sick to tell the truth." Ragetti sighed as he nibbled on the fish, but mostly on the rum

"Ya never did answer my question Mr. Gibbs, 'bout imortiality." Jack stated as he never took his eye's off of the sea an his compass

Hex enjoys his rum as well, he could handle his rum well. his fish was nearly finished with. "Still sounds likea good times to mes."

"Well to be honest Captain, I dont think immortality would be up my ally." Gibbs said honestly

"An why is that Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked truely cerious, as he looked to the man

"Only the last 4 days, the last 10 years, though where hell, an I for one have no intentions of going through that again." Ragetti stated as he looked to Hex, then quieted eatting more fish now

"Because ive lived long enough." he said honestly with a bit of a smile* id get rather bored if i had to live forever, what do ye do when ye have done everything there is to do?

"Wells amas glad ya isa not cursed nos mores." Hexxus said as he finished his fish. "Ahs hitsa spot!"

"Simple, ya redo everything ya liked, nothing that ya didn't, an then more ta do." Jack said as if it where that simple, watching as the last rays of sunlight from the day slipped below the sea, leaving the sky in hue's of red an orange

"Me too, as are the rest of us. The crew, I mean." Ragetti stated as he continued eatting at his fish

"Ah it just aint fer me Captain." Gibbs was much older then Jack an in some ways wiser but he wouldnt stop Jack from doin what he wanted

Dispite bein done hex continued to sit there with the tall skinny pirate

Ragetti took notice to this rather quickly, happy that the pretty man stayed sitting with him, as he finally finished eatting. "Care to join me up on deck?"

"Suit yourself, but ey 'ave no intentions of dieing young, or dieing at all, for that matter." Jack stated as night had risen, the twinkle of the stars coming out over the clear sky

"Sure!" hex was tired still from recoverin from his maroonin but he was willin to go with Ragetti, he needed to learn bout the ship an as a bonus he was makin a friend

Gibbs looks up at the sky. "Dyins just a nother part of life captain but whatever suits ye, though make sure its what ye really want before ye take it. cuz them deals aint the kind ye can go back on."

"Dying my good man, is not on the list o' thing's Ey 'ave ta do. Savvy?" Jack stated as the compass arrow once again changed, an Sparrow, turning the ship to follow its lead

"Beautifull night. Clear, too. Means tomorrow will be clear an sunny aswell." Ragetti stated as he walked over to the railing

"Aye captain." Gibbs answered as he looked out over the deck

Hex will follow Ragetti where ever he goes. "Isa nice an cools tonights toos, itsa was sos hot ons the island the last few days itsa nice breaks." he leans on the railin lookin out to sea, his hair blowin round a bit from the wind

Indeed it was cool out, a comfortable cool, even with the breeze of the wind as it helped move the Black Pearl. Ragetti, full of fish an rum, rested himself up against one of the mast pole's.

Jack for once was thankfull for the calm clear night

Hex looks back at ragetti. "Ya ok?" he asked just to make sure the other man had not ate to much

Gibbs keeps his eyes on the crew an on the sky, the sea was a tempermental mistress... she could turn on ya in a instant

"Just tired." Ragetti stated as he rubbed at his real eye, with a yawn

As he was able to rethink on Mr. Gibbs words. No. No he wanted this. He wanted imortiality more then anything, an was willing to give up almost anything for it, save for his own soul an the Black Pearl

Hex looks out at sea before movin to sit by Ragetti, stretchin his legs out to give his feet a break from the heels he was wearin

Gibbs however ment what he said to Sparrow

It wasn't long before Ragetti was sound asleep

Looking up to the moon, Jack could tell that it was well past 3 in the morning, an needing some sleep, he called once again upon Mr. Gibbs to take control over the ship, as he went to his quarters, an his bed for much needed sleep

Hexxus might as well chill where he was as well, at least bein near Ragetti gave him a better feelin then bein alone just incase

Gibbs acknowlages the Captain an takes over mindin the ship

In the search for his imortaility, a week had passed quickly aboard the Black Pearl, during which that time, Jack had found a mape, which had lead him an the crew to a hidden island covered by thick fog. Launching the long boats, Jack, along with Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, an even now Hexxus, headed towards land, being lead by nothing more then a broken compass

Hexxus was in much better health now an more able to pull his weight as a member of the crew, he wasnt sure what they were doin in this place but hed do as hes told. in that past week he had been hangin out with Ragetti on their free time, it was nice to have a friend that didnt mind that he dressed like a girl

Gibbs was in charge of guidein the long boat in which ever way the captain ordered it to go. "I have a bad feelin in me bones about this place Captian," he said to jack, "such thick fog.. can only be bad luck."

Jack however semi ignored Gibbs as he was too busy paying attention to his compass, an once on shore, he quickly leaded the way

Ragetti himself didn't mind spending time with Hexxus either, infact he rather enjoyed it, having a slight crush on the fancy, pretty looking man

Gibbs, as well as the others, followed the excentric captain through the island

Hexxus had learned fast who did an didnt like him, stickin with ragetti when he had free time helped keep said unplesant crew members at bay to a extent. also the taller man was good company, he was unaware of the crush thinki Ragetti saw him as a good friend an he was

Through forest, creeks, hills an over a bridge, Jack followed the way the compass lead him, very much intent on getting what he wanted

Ragetti though, being afraid of hights it took him alittle longer to cross said bridge, whimpering the entire time, holding onto the ropes for dear life

Hexxus wasnt bothered at all by hights so he was willin to stay behind with Ragetti an help him across one step at a time

Gibbs keeps an eye on the crew as they follow Jack, makin sure no one got seperated also to make sure they were ready incase there was a trap or ambush

Jack on the other hand, was already on the other side, looking to Ragetti rolling his eye's. "Step it up men! Ant got all day!"

"Y-yes sire!" Ragetti stammered as he then hurryied up his pace, after all the faster he went the faster he was off the bridge

"Isa oks I stays with yas." Hexxus said as he took Ragettis arm to help him feel more anchored an secure as they crossed the bridge

Gibbs was more patiant then the captain, it wasn't like Ragettis fear of hights was a new thing to him

No it wasn't a new thing, but Jack would wait for them, after all, he wasn't that stupid to go off alone on this island by himself. Waiting on Ragetti, Jack took a few steps here an there, to make sure of the next location that the compass was guiding them

Unable to take it much longer, Ragetti lost control an with a girlish scream that would make Hexxus proudfull, he sprinted the rest of the way across the bridge, even past Jack, who wasn't paying him any attention as if this was normal, which it was

Hex was indeed very proud of that scream, he couldnt help grinnin an gigglein as he ran after the man across the bridge. an all could BASK in his awesomeness to be able to run an at that across a wood plank bridge in those heels

Gibbs couldn't help but facepalm. "Ragetti! get back here! Hex dont encourage ím!"

"Good! Now that we're all across let's continue, savvy." Jack stated as he once again lead the way

"Oo, I 'ate them bridges." Ragetti gasped as he held onto a tree, trying to get his breathing back to normal

"Is oks I understands, ima likes that bouts havin to actually bes in waters buts", he makes a shh face an gesture, "duns tella no ones that k?"

"Aye captain! Ya heard him ya bunch of louts! get a move on or ill have yalls hides fer a new pair o'boots!" Gibbs shouted to the men as the pressed forward

Ragetti noded silently as he looked to Hexxus, then letting go of the tree he followed once more after his Captain

After walking a half hour, Jack paused as they came to the entrance to a large cave. "Didn't expact that." he stated more to himself

Gibbs aint a fan of unexplored caves, too many risks an threats. "aye... that we didnt."

Hex stands next to the one eyed pirate as they made it to the cave, well he aint been in no cave in a long time

"I dont like the looks of this cave." Pintel stated as they followed Jack into the cave

Having to lite a stick, as a source of light, Jack was the first one in, an thankfully it was quiet tall an spaceous, though as he lead the way through the cave, an several smaller tunnels, the group of Pirates, came across what appeared to be a large tear shaped boulder, that stood upright. Walking closer to it, Jack could see that it had all sorts of engraved markings on it. None of which he understood

Hexxus got a bad vibe from this place too but he didnt voice it. Yet.

Gibbs, from the start of walkin in the caves he had been leavin marks on the wall witha bit of stone just incase they got turned round

Looking to his compass, Jack made sure that it was indeed pointing at the big rock, before closeing it, an attaching it back to his belt. Jack slowly made his way up to the rock, making slow circles, as he looked from it to Mr. Gibbs

Gibbs approched the strange rock as well, lookin it over before addressin the captain. "So now what captain?" was what ever they were seekin under the rock? or inside it?

"Not entirely sure meself. It seems to be writen in some unknow writting." Jack stated as he continued a slow circle of it again

"Could be a warnin or a curse." Gibbs said in a hushed tone to the captain so not to spook the rest of the men

"But what I want most is imortaility. The compass lead me 'ere, ta this. This 'as ta be it...doesn't it?" Jack asked confindent at first, then finishing with a concerned question

"Thens all we can do is try an figure it out captain." Gibbs said as he looked at the younger man. "We cant read it so.. best we can do is leave an try an find some one that CAN read it." Gibbs advised

"No. I've come this far, . Imortaility lies in this stone. Imortaility is what I want most..." Jack stated as he reached a hand towards the stone that instantly glowed a light blue, all the writing lighting up white, "an what Jack Sparrow wants most, he gets." Jack then laid his hand into the stone

Gibbs had a feelin the captian was gonna get what he wanted but at a price, he covered his eyes as the light got brighter

Hex watches curiously.. what was that? how was it doin that? he was very curious

As Jack rested the palm of his hand flat against the stone, a tingiling sensation engulfed his whole body, then all went dark, as the stone, flashed blindingly bright for a second, then all was dark again, Jack on the stone floor, out cold

"Captain! Jack! Answer me lad!" Gibbs shouted. Tey had lost their light in the mix of the confusein

Hex as a bit unnerved in the dark, though he stayed put. Dareing not move yet he stumble an fall

Though it seemed like forever, Jack was only passed out for a few minutes, before he came back around. "Huh? Wha-? What 'appened?" he asked in a confused tone

Gibbs had found their torch an relit it by the time Jack came round. "The stone got all bright on us an when it went out ya was on the floor." he said as he offered Jack an hand up

"Did it work?" Jack asked as he got to his feet a little to quickly as his vision spun. "Ey don' feel no different."

"I dunno captin, I cant say fer sure or not." Gibbs said, he wasnt bout to pull out a gun an shoot the man to test it out either

"We can shot him." Pintel suggested with a wide grin, as he pulled out his hand pistol

Jack however found no humor in it, as he staired the pirate down, then quickly pulled out his own pointing it right at Pintel. "Yes, lets try it shall we." he said with no humor

"Just kidding..." Pintel stated nervusly as he droped his gun

Gibbs he wouldnt have let pintel do it anyway. "Here." he offers his knife. "Cut ye hand an see if anythin happens." he suggested

"Mr. Gibbs, just because one is imortal doesn't mean one still cant die of a fatel wound. Just means I cant get old!" Jack shouted waving his hands for empohsis, as he then took the knife, an poped Gibbs over the head with the blunt end

Gibbs rubed at his head. "Well then our ideas of immortality aint the same." he said as he took the knife back an put it away. "Now what captain?"

That was a good question.. so if the captain was immortal then alright.. but what bout the rest of them? Hexxus thought as he watched an listened

"Dont know. It did..something. We know that. I still feel all tingally." Jack stated as he moved away from the stone, thinking maybe it was just his body going numb, an he needed to move around

Gibbs watched the captain as he walked round, not sure what the plan was now

"Mr. Gibbs! I think time we leave this place." Jack stated as the feeling went away, an he felt normal again

"I agree.. alright ye bunch of sea dogs back to the ship!" Gibbs shouted as he made way towards the exit

That was it? there was nothin else? hm, Hexxus thought

"That's it? What about the rest of us?" Pintel stated in an aggiatated tone, as he looked to Sparrow

Jack hearing him paused, then looked over his shoulder to the man, drawing out his gun. "Anythin' more ya'd like ta say?"

Gibbs: had been worried about this.. that their would be displeasure amungst the crew if there was nothin for them

Hex was a bit shocked at Jacks behavior, perhaps it was normal but since he only knew the man one week to him it was shockin

"No. That was it." Pintel stated with a nerves light chuckle, as he then guickly took the lead out.

"That's what I thought." Jack stated as he holstered his pistol once more, watching as Ragetti followed after Pintel

Hex looked at jack a moment, then at the stone before turnin to head out as well

Gibbs continued to worry as he headed out of hte cave as well

Being the last to leave, Jack looked to the stone once more, then followed after the others aswell, unawear that if he had been able to understand the writing on the stone, it would have stated that true imortaility doesn't mean living forever, but lies within children

_**Alright everyone that's the end of chapter 1. Let me know if ya want to read the rest of this, cause trust me, there is much more, my friend an I have done with the rp. I do not own Hexxus, that's all Iggy's doing :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it. Here is chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Having left the cave, Jack again took lead, the compass guiding them back to the Black Pearl. As before Jack was the first to cross the bridge. Ragetti not being far behinde, as he had blocked the way onto the bridge, then ran across it once more screaming like alittle girl, from fright of hight, once he had bulit up his curage, that is

Hexxus is the next to hurry across the bridge after ragetti cleared it

Gibbs was the last to cross after all the others had crossed already

"I swear, he needs to stop screaming like that." Pintel stated as he walked ahead of , shaking his head in shame for Ragetti

"That's a good man, Ragetti. Yer doin better." Jack stated pausing a moment to look at the man, as he then waited for the other's to catch up, then once they had, Jack again started off towards shore

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle a lil as he follows after, he couldnt wait to get back on the ship an out to sea in hopes that their next destination would do him an the crew some good not just the captain

Once on shore, Jack wasted no time as he sat in the boat an waited on his men

With his usual barkin motivation Gibbs got the crew soon on board an the long boat was brought up an secured. "We are ready to set sail captain."

"Ey, , set sail ta Tourtuga. We need more rum." Jack stated having come from the rum storages. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Gibbs let out a good natured chuckle. "Because you drink it all captain." he said as he took to the wheel to set them in the direction of tortuga

"No I dont." Jack said looking to him, as he held an empty bottle of rum

Ragetti was more then happy to be back on board the ship, as was Pintel

Gibbs took a swig of rum from his very full leather flask. "Ah sure ye dont captain." he said in a knowin tone

Hex too was glad to be on board too, specially at hearin they were goin to Tortuga!

"Okay, maybe just alittle." Jack said back looking to his second mate, as they set sail, Tortuga being a week away. "Oh God, this week is ganna kill me." Jack stated as he looked to flask

"Ye an the rest of the crew, tensions are sure to rise the more sober they all get." Gibbs said as he put his flask away as his captain was starein at it

Starein indeed as he looked from the flask to Gibbs face, with only his eye's

Gibbs is on to Jack oh yes, he was on to him, an what he was thinkin, as he went back to managein the crew an keepin the ship on course

But see Jack was smart an patient. He would bid his time, until the right moment, first by stealing everyone else flask, then lastly his

It wont be easy for Jack, oh no. But he was welcome to try, Gibbs thought

It was easy enough stealing the flasks of rum from some of his more stupid men, but with Gibbs it was going to be a little more tricky, as he kept his hidden in his blouse

It had been bout three days since they left the island, every day brought them closer to tortuga. So far Gibbs had not lost his flask of rum to the captain yet. He was at the wheel lookin out over the deck

Hex was comin down from the crows nest, he was good at climbin an it proved useful since his small frame could get to the harder to reach places. his heels clicked when he got down an onto the deck

With what little rum was left dissapearing fast, the crewmen who's rum was stolen from the very flask, where very sober, an thus, very grumpy

Oh Hexxus knew all to well, he had barely dodged some confrontations lately. so he aimed to do his work an as soon as done he either lingered round Ragetti or made himself sparce. Which is what he was gettin ready to do, the lack of rum didnt bother him but he didnt want to get into a fight either

Gibbs did what he could do to keep the crew as apeased as possible, once they got to tortuga the rum would be restocked an the crew in better moods

Unfortant for Hexxus, one of the sober crew men had caught sight of him, an having not been pleased with the gay already onboard ship, he went up to him. Jack being on deck, this had caught his attention, as he stood along side Mr. Gibbs

Hex had seen the pissy pirate headin his way so he made to avoid him as he was used too doin, lil did he know that would do him lil good today

Gibbs had a feelin this confrontation wouldnt end well but he wouldnt interfear unless a fight broke out, sometimes people had to blow off steam but thats all hed tolerate

Indeed it wouldn't as another was coming up, to block his escape, arms crossed over his chest, as he, along with the other, cornered Hexxus, up against the railing. Ragetti, having just come up deck, looked to them. "Hey! What you think your doing?"

"Piss off Ragetti, we where just having ourselfs a little chat, be all." he first one said

Jack still watched from up on higher deck. He didn't interfear, yet. Let's see how far this would go, first

Hexxus was tense as he was surrounded an pressed back against the railin of the ship. "Yas a lils chats thats justa endeds, ills be rights theres Ragettis." he said as he tried to slip past the two aggitated pirates in hopes of defusein the situation

"They are at it again." Gibbs said with a sigh, he had been breakin up squabbles all day

"I dont think so." the one Pirate stated as he pushed Hexxus back into the railing

"Leave him alone. He didn't do nothing to ya." Ragetti stated

Hex squeeks as hes shoved back, bein so much smaller then them the push had more force then nessisary. he was sent stumblin back unforcunately right when the ship pitched from the waves, loosein balance on his heeled feet he hit the railin an went right over with a terrified feminine scream. the runty man plumetin into the water

Gibbs had jolted when he saw the man go over the side. He instantly yelled for the anchor to be dropped an man overboard

"Hexxus!" Ragetti shouted wide eyed as he looked over the side of the ship, then quickly taking off his boots, he jumped over aswell

"Ragetti no!" Jack had shouted but it was too late as the pirate had already jumped. "Stupid bastard." he said low, as he looked over the railing

Hex was in a panic, he couldnt swim an it was clear as he struggled to keep his head up over the water thus failin for the most part. without shame he cried out for help, he didnt want to die like this

Gibbs with the pullin of his rank he made sure the anchor was dropped, hurryin back to where Jack was he looked over the edge an swore as he saw ragetti in the water now as well

Indeed Ragetti was in the water, as he swam over to Hexxus. "Grab hold of me back, an keep calm, Hex!" Ragetti stated, as he swam up to him.

"Damned fool, he's going ta get himself drawned ta." Jack stated as he watched from up on deck

Hexxus hearin ragetti he clung to him, though it was hard for him not to panic he still felt the pull the weight of his wet outfit had on him..like it was tryin to drag him under the water still like hands tryin to pull him into the abyss, he found it hard to keep a grip on Ragetti

"Throw 'em a rope for gods sake man!" Gibbs barked at a nearby crew member

"Hexxus! I said keep calm. It's alright!" Ragetti shouted as he tried to keep them both from drawing, but so far it wasn't working

"Hold this." Jack stated as he handed Gibbs his hat, coat, boots an guns, before then jumping over himself

Gibbs takes the captains affects an watches a lil stunned actually as Jack lept into the water after the pair

Hex couldnt help bein so scared, like Ragetti feared hights he feared the water. he gasped an choked up water, barely hearin nother splash in the distance before he slipped under the water again

First thing, Jack swam over to the rope, then over to the pair. "Hexxus! Take hold o' the rope, an dont let go!" Jack shouted to the frightened man

Hexxus was wearin out but he grabbed the rope an clung to it with what lil strength he had left with all of his body to boot. "R-r-ragetti." he coughed out, concern an fear on his face. ragetti had to be saved too!

"He'll be fine. Ya first!" Jack shouted as he watched the rope being pulled, an up went Hexxus.

"Thank you, sir." Ragetti said as he looked to his Captain

"Yeah, yeah..." Jack said, not really sure yet why he jumped over himself

Hex clings to the rope as it was lifted up, his fingers were white from clingin to it so tightly. he was shakein from head to toe even when he felt hands eventually grabbin his shirt an corset edge to pull him up an over the railin

Gibbs keeps a eye on Jack but also helps in liftin the rope up an grabbin teh small man when they could get him. once hex was on board he took the rope an threw it back out for jack an ragetti. "Grab on!"

An indeed they both did. Once both where onboard, Jack had the two trouble makers sent to the brig, without food. That was not how one acted onboard his ship

Ragetti quickly had gone over to Hexxus. "Told you not to panic." he chuckled low

Hex looked all pitiful like a nearly drowned kitten. "S-s-sorrys." he chattered as he shivered hard. "S-s-cared of waters." he looked over at Jack. "T-t-thank yous captains." he said sincerely, Jack didnt have to bother rescuein him but he did an he was very greatful

Gibbs had a few crew fetch a few blankets for jack an ragetti an hex to use to dry off

Jack merely looked to Hexxus, not saying anything, as his coat was draped over his shoulder's by Mr. Gibbs. Since then the ship was a little quieter, an 2 days later saw the Black Pearl at Tortuga, which was much to the releife of Jack, an no doudt the crew. Jack made sure that the crew was quick to gather the supplies needed, as the price of his dead body seemed to have gone up the last 2 weeks since he escaped Port Royal an the gallows

Oh god Hexxus was happy to see tortuga, part of him wanted to stay actually... in this town anythin goes, stright bi or otherwise. but after bein saved twice he didnt intend on leavin his job his home or friends on the black pearl. intown he gathered supplies as well as other things for himself with what lil money he could pitpocket

Gibbs over saw all the supplies, takin inventory of everythin so he could estimate how long they could safely stay out at sea before havin to return

"Finally some real rum!" Jack stated as he took a large swing from the first bottle to come aboard the Black Pearl. But as it entered into his mouth an he swollowed it, something seemed odd about it. It just didn't tast the same. "Mr. Gibbs, tast this." Jack stated handing the bottle over

"Aye is somethin wrong with the rum?" oh there would be a bad things to happen to the seller if there was! he took a swig an swished it round his mouth before swollowin it down. "Tastes like good strong rum to me captain." holds the bottle back out to Jack

At this Jack frowned, as he looked to the bottle taking another swig himself, an swollowing. "Hmmm, must 'ave just imagined it, tasts fine now." Jack stated as he looked to Gibbs. "That's weird."

"Ye just aint had good rum in so long it caught ya off gaurd is all." Gibbs said as he got back to work

"That must be it." Jack stated with a smile as he took another swig. "Once we're finished here, I have a new set of Turkish Prison." Jack stated looking to Gibbs

Gibbs nearly falls off the ramp when he heard that. "Are ye mad? why the bloody hell would ye wanna go there for?"

"Because my good man. They have something I want." Jack stated with a wide grin on his face as he took another swig

Gibbs gives him a unbelievein look. "An what exactly is it they got that ye be wantin?"

"Are you questioning my orders, ." Jack challanged, giving him a stern look

Gibbs looked at his friend an captain. "Do i question your order? No. Do i question your sanity? Yes. however what im more concerned about is you an how the crew might react to such a thing without a sensable reason." he wasnt threatenin, he was honestly concerned

"They dont need be worrying, cause when I have whatever it is I'm looking for, then all the worrying, wondering, uncertainty of it all, would have been for nought. Beside's the crew has enough to worry about as is, Savvy." Jack stated, hoping that would get Mr. Gibbs rightfuly confused as he said it rather quickly

Gribbs just shrugs a shoulder. "Alright whatever ye say captain." he said a bit confused but well what else could he do but go along with it

"Thats a good man, ." Jack stated, as he gave a firm pate to the back of his shoulder before running over to the wheel

When everyone was on board an Gibbs made sure the ship was well stocked they were ready to leave Tortuga

An leave they did, though Jack had to admitt he was pretty nervus about going in there himself, but then what choice did he have? He had to get that picture of the key! Within a month's time they had reached The Turkish Prison, an where back again in the carribbean sea's. With luck, wits, an his little flask of rum, saw to it that Jack was once again succsefull while he had been in the prison, as he once again had gotten what he had wanted. Needless to say the crew where not to pleased at first, but with the hope of finding the chest, an possible treasure inside, which he lead them ta believe, Jacked still lead them. Now where the bloody hell was that monkey? He still wanted to shot it

Gibbs had done his best to keep the crew from potential mutanty, it was good for jack he was round.. his job wasnt a easy one

Hex had helped in his own way, he wasnt the greatest fighter but he had his own skills. He didnt know where jack was goin with all this but since he owed the man his life twice now so he wasnt questionin it

For the moment, Jack was safe in his Captains quarters, looking over maps, an his beloved compass. So far they had been out at see for the better part of 7 hours, an all of the crew sound asleep below deck. This suited Jack just fine as it ment the ship was nice an quiet. Good. Looking to his maps, an said compass, Jack for the moment was stuck. He reached for the rum bottle, only to find it empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" he stated aloud, as he stood up, stumbling badly. "Oh...that's why."

Hex was one of the only ones awake, he liked it at night. its quiet an less stressful for him when everyone was asleep below deck

Staggering badly, being drunk as piss, Jack walked below deck, an past his sleeping crew. "As you where." he stated low, as he walked into the rum storage room, happily finding it fully stocked. As Jack picked up a full bottle, movement from behind caught his attention. Looking to see what it was, he was surprised to find none other then Bill Turner, Will's father, onboard his ship. As Jack drank his rum, he listened to the dead man. An it would seem, Davy Jones was looking for him. Not good. Not good at all. An to makes matters worse the damned fool, left the black spot on his hand. Suddenly, Jack awoke with a start. Looking about his quarters wide eye'd, Jack let out a sigh. A dream. It had all just been a bad dream. Then Jack looked to his hand, A surprised shout of horror, leaving him, as there on the palm of his left hand was the black spot. "Okay, not a dream." Jack stated aloud as he got up, outta bed, an covered the hand with a spair piece of cloth. Not remembering that after Turner had left he had woken the whole crew an ordered them to find land as quickly as possible

At the order the skrawny man put his hair back with a bit of pink ribbon before climbin up the main mast to the crows nest, a scope on his hip

"Whats got ya spooked there captain?" Gibbs asked when it was just them by the wheel

Startled Jack let out a low manly scream, as he turned to Gibbs. "Nothing." He stated. "We have a new heading. Land!" An as Jack shouted this out, he paused at the look the crew, who had heard him shout, gave him, as if they already knew. "Did I miss something?" he stated low

" ..." Gibbs offers his leather flask. "Ye need a spot o' rum to calm down." he said as he looked at his friend concerdly. "Whats got ye rattled captain?"

"No! Yes!" Jack stated as he took the flask, took a swing an then pressed the palm of his hand to his forhead, hissing. "Nothing." he stated

"Aah... why dont ye head to ya cabin an take it easy captain? i can take it from here till we find land." Gibbs offered

"Yes! Land! What happened lastnight?" he asked quickly turning to Mr. Gibbs, the two of them now face to face, each of there nose a few inches apart

Gibbs leaned back a lil as the captain suddenly got close. "Other then business as usual? nothing to my knowlage. ye ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Jack lied as he turned, walking away, taking another swig, an looking out over the railing, spotting an island off in the distance. "Land." he said low, then his eye's widened. "Land!" he shouted, running fast up to the wheel, turning it sharply so the ship would face the direction of said island

When the ship pitched as the captain changed direction Hexxus nearly went out of the crows nest, makin him squeal a bit but he was thankful ha had been hangin an didnt fall out

"Ok we are headed towards land, relax captain. no need to capsize us!" Gibbs shouted as he held onto the ship so he wouldn't fall

"Thats all a matter of opionon." Jack stated looking at nothing but said island off in the distance

There was SOMETHIN botherin the captian an Gibbs was sure hed find out sooner or later

Hexxus desides its a good time to climb down from the crows nest lest he end up takin a long fall

Jack however crazy he may seem, did things for very good reasons, an thous would tell the crew this, as now they where very close to shore, yet Jack kept the ship going, thankfull the tide was high

Hex noticed from his spot on the mast the captain wasnt intendin to use the long boats he hurried down till his feet were on the ground

Indeed not, an though most of the crew where shouting at him to stop, before the marooned the ship, Jack ignored them, cause that's exactly what he wanted. Sure enough a few minutes later saw to that. "Drop anchor!" Jack shouted as if he had not just marooned said ship

Hex was clingin to the mast, even he was wonderin of Jack had lost his marbles

Gibbs: you do realize you jsut marrooned the ship right? *he said, lookin at the freaked out captain*

"Yes." he said calmly with a nervus small smile

"Ook.." Gibbs drums his fingers on the wheel in a aggitated way. "Care to explain why?"

Hex finally lets go of the mast, makin his way over to Ragetti. "Ahs.. isa this normal fers hims?" Hexxus asked regardin the captains behavior

"One word, my friend. Kraken." Jack stated as he went over to the rails looking over to make sure they where locked onto land well, before having the masts closed

"Not normally no. Not like this anyways." ragetti stated as he looked to Hexxus then to Jack

Gibbs pauses a second when he hears that. " .. did.. did ye just say what i think ye said? did ye says "kraken"?"

"Somethins got hims alls spooks." Hexxus said as he looked to jack as well, his pink ribbon holdin his hair back wavein softly with the wind

"Ey, that I did. Now does the shore fancy ya, as much as it does me, now?" Jack asked looking to Gibbs with a very serious face

Gibbs rubed at his chin in a worried expression, the word kraken was never a good word. "Aye I have to agree."

"I thought ya'd see it my way. Inform the crew." Jack stated now, MUCH more relaxed now that he an his ship where on land, as he headed for his quarters

Ragetti nodded his head. "Ey, something does."

Gribbs: *he nodds before goin about to do just that, explainin the situation to the crew*

Hex looked confused. "Krr-aaack-eeeen... krakeen?" with his accent it was hard for him to pronounce that word. "Whats is thisa words?" he asked ragetti, dispite him bein a pirate here in the south his accent was clear he originates from the far north

"Oh lord, not the Kraken! The hellish spawn of Davy Jones himself. Least that's what I've heard. No wonder Jack wanted to come ashore." Ratgetti stated as he loooked from the Captain to Hexxus. "Time ta teach ya how ta swim."

Jack knew the crew wouldn't take to the news to kindly, but at this point there was nothing any of them could do, espically Jack

"Kraaaaakeeeeen." Hexxus was still workin on pronoucein the word. "Waits yas means knarra." which is swedish for kracken. "Asa ins huges monsters tentacle thingie? Eeep nos swimmins fer mes!" he stated as he waves his hands in front of him*

"Yes, the beast of Davy Jones. An yes, you are. Cause sooner or later we're ganna have to take our chance out in the sea again, an I want you to know how to swim, in case the Kraken finds us. Unless of coures you'd rather get eatten with the ship?" Ragetti stated as he made his way down into the ship helping to sacure the tie downs, knowing Hexxus was following

Back in his quarters, Jack was looking to his left hand, looking to the dark spot, trying to think of a way to get himself out of this mess

With a whine Hexxus indeed followed after Ragetti, helpin him with the secure lines, ragetti had a point but that didnt mean there might not be draggin involved

"Good! We start pratice in an hour." Ragetti stated, as he quickened his pace

Jack for the life of him couldn't think of anything at the moment, as he was the one stuck to shore, if he wanted to continue living that was. Standing, an grabbing his bottle of rum, Jack looked out the wide window of his quarters, taking a large swig, but no sooner was it warming his belly did he feel the need to vomit. Running as fast as he could jack just made it outside an over to the railing, before emptying the contents of his stomach, which had been nothing but the rum

Thank god they were on the othe side of the ship workin that woulda sucked big time.. bein barfed on

Gibbs happened to be on deck seein jack become sick, that was odd... the captain didnt get sick often

Odd indeed as it wasn't very often that Jack got sick, espically from just drinking rum with nothing else. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Gibbs had saw him. Jack growled low

"Okay, first thing I'm ganna teach ya, is to relaxe while in the water." Ragetti stated, as he pounded a large stick into the sand, an then tied the rope to it

Gribbs raises a eyebrow "Need somethin to eat captain?" he offered, sometimes drinkin on a empty stomach was bad

Hex held the stick in place, trustin ragettin not to nail him by accident. "I'lls trys." he said with a bit of a cute pout

"I think in this case, it might be wiser." Jack stated, as he slowly stood, swayed a moment, then looked right at Gibbs. "That was weird though." he stated low as he passed Gibbs

Though a goof with most things, Ragetti was a true marksman, his aim perfect as he drove the sticks into the sand. "Good. Dont want ya to drawn."

"Its just been a long day captain, have somethin to eat an take it easy. ill take care of everythin else." Gibbs said that good natured smile of his

Hex had to smile at that, it was rare to find someone that cared that much bout him. "Thatsa verys sweets of yous."

"Really?" Ragetti asked as he looked to Hexxus a bit surprised

"Perhaps your right. I'll be below deck in the messhall." Jack stated as he left

"Yups beens reals long times since someones cared bout me nots drownin." Hexxus said with a warm smile

Gibbs nods as he watches the captain head below deck before goin back to managein the crew

Ragetti at seeing the smile, a small blush came to his cheeks, as he gave a small smile himself

At the messhall, Jack got himself a large fish, an then quickly headed back up to his quarters

Hex continues to work with Ragetti in ancorin the ship, with the two of them workin together time was goin by quick nough

Seems Mr. Gibbs had been right, for as soon as he started eatting the fish with drinking the rum, he wasn't getting sick. "Still strange though, never had to do this before." Jack stated low to himself, as he then watched the door to his quarters open, an slow to walk in was Gibbs

"Okay, that was the last one." Ragetti stated as he stood an looked to Hexxus. "Hope ya got other cloths. Wouldn't want to see that pretty outfit get ruined." he said finishing it almost shyly

Hex beams an bein refered to as pretty. "Yas I has other clothes." he poked his fingers together, clearly still worried bout the swimmin lessons

"Is ye alright now captain?" Gibbs asked as he entered the captains cabin

"Feeling a little better. Seems my stomach wasn't ta fancy on just taking the rum by itself." Jack stated as he swollowed a large mouthfull of fish, then picked at his teeth with his fingers

"Good. Then go an change an I'll meet ya right back here." Ragetti stated. "Go on, shoo! Shoo!"

"Id bet it be from stress, does nasty things to the body." Gibbs said, though aside from seenin someone with medical knowlage he could only speculate

Hex giggles at the shooin before he hurried to go change, it wouldnt take him too long

Just to make it even more fun, Ragetti even chased a little after Hexxus, still saying 'shoo', a wide smile on his face. Hey he didn't care what the others thought of him

"Yes, I have been under great stress lately." Jack stated low, in a saddened tone

A happy squeal comes from Hexxus as he's being chaseed, he didnt care that they got some stares. hey if they had to be marroned then shit at least have fun with it! he hurred to his room to change into his spare outfit

"Well we are well stocked an on dry land, best take some time to unwind while you can." Gibbs had said with a bit of concern, it was hard to see Jack like this

"Perhaps. I just hope the Kraken is a sea creature only, an not semi land, or we're still screwed." Jack stated, trying to put some humor into it, though it was a bit hard

Ragetti as he waited on Hexxus, looked out towards sea

"Well I aint never heard no tales of the kracken comin on land before." Gibbs said as he rubs his chin a bit in thought

Already in his room Hexxus changed out of his nicer outfit, hidein it just incase someone tried to steal it or ruin it.. what he was parinod bout it. the outfit he changed into was a pair of pants that had been cut off at the thighs, his shirt was longsleeved but not nearly as nice as his other one. he usually wore this outfit when he had to clean things. once done he headed back to ragetti

"Well that's good. That's very good." Jack stated as he continued to pick out the meat on the fish an eat it, before then taking a swig of his rum, then cleared his throat. "While we're on this island, I want the crew to see what all they can find o' use to us."

Gibbs nods his head. "Can do captain." it would keep the crew occupied an free from restlessness

Hex comes up behind the taller man. "Backs!"

Ragetti at that time was wast deep in the water, an had heard Hexxus coming up behinde, an with a wide grin, quickly splashed Hexxus. The point to get him to have fun an relaxe around the water

"Oh an make sure no one does anything stupid, either." Jack stated knowing the crew would more then likely try to leave the black pearl

Hex had only gone in ankle deep an didnt seem to be wantin to go any father, he squealed in laughter as he was splashed with the water. givin it a try he splashed Ragetti back

"Will do captain." Gibbs said with a nod

"Come on, I know ya can do better then that." Ragetti stated as he splashed Hexxus again, this time soaking him

"Good." Jack had stated he then paid attention to his maps an compass again

Hex squeals in a girly way as hes soaked, his long sleeved shirt clingin to his scrawny body. he looked to be havin fun, he got knee deep an thats as far as he went, splashin the taller of them again. "I'lls shows ya!"

Gibbs left his captain be to his devices as he headed out to inform the crew of the captains order

To say the least most of the crew where infact glade to get off the Black Pearl an explore the island, to see what all they could find, as for all they knew they could very much be stuck here for quiet sometime

"Ya have to catch me first!" Ragetti shouted as he then took off, running past the ship, in the water, which by this time was fully on dry land

"Ragetti!" Pintel shouted as he came onto shore. "Just what the hell do ya think ya doing?"

Hex he had been chasein Ragetti when he wasnt in too deep of water, havin a blast but it was quelled fast when Pintel barked.. he didnt think Pintel liked him much

"I'm having me some fun!" Ragetti shouted back, pausing as well to look at Pintel

"Well quiet fooling around, an come with me! Ganna go explore the island!" Pintel stated

"N-no! You-you go ahead. I'm staying here!" Ragetti stated, starting out in a timid tone, before he then went confident, as he looked from Hexxus back to Pintel

Hex looked up at the tall pirate, itchin behind said tall pirate as he stood up to pintel just incase the rounder pirate didnt like what ragetti had said. he didnt want to get between ragettis friendship an would understand if their fun had to be put on hold

"Are you Crazy? You'd rather hang around this freak, this faggot, then with me!" Pintel shouted getting very aggitated with Ragetti, an ugly frown clear on his face even from a distance

Once again Ragetti looked from Pintel to Hexxus, then slowly back to Pintel. "Yes, I would! An he's not a freak! Your just being an ass!"

Hex is used to bein called names. "Isa oks yas cans hangs out witha friend ifn ya wannas Ragettis i duns minds." he wasnt shooin the man away he just didnt want him in trouble for playin round. "I coulds come withs ifn yas wants." he offered, had it been anyone other then pintel he woulda been a smart mouth but the man was ragettis friend so he behaved himself

"No." Ragetti said as he loooked back to Hex, as Pintel had written Ragetti off. "I said I'd teach ya how to swim, an I mean it. Side's, more then half the time he's an ass to me aswell."

"Ohs." Hexxus nodded before givin the tall pirate a smile. "Oks." doesnt press the matter farther, he was.. happy he was choosen honestly

With a wide smile back on his face, Ragetti once again splashed Hexxus good, before running off, chuckling loud

Frustrated as he looked over the maps, it seems they would be stuck here sometime, as the next nearest land was several days away, but as he looked more at the map, it then went off in his head just which island Jack had marooned them on. "Oh bugger..." he swollowed, as he leaped from his chair, an ran right at the door, but instead of opening it as he reached it, grabbing hold of the door handle, he slamed into it, making it shutter, stunning himself slightly

Hex squees at the splash an takes off after the taller pirate again, havin a blast

Gibbs woulda been concerned if he had heard it, but currently he was with a team put together to explore the island

"!" Jack shouted once on the main deck, looking around for said Pirate. "!" he shouted louder, befor running down to the lower decks. "bugger, bugger, bugger..." he grumbled low

It was then Ragetti stoped as in the distance he heard what sounded like...drums

Hex had stopped when Ragetti did, blinkin as he heard it too. "Trummas?" which is swedish for drums, Hex shook his head. "Drums i means." he had been slippin into his original language lately

Gibbs had heard the drums too as did his exploration party, this gave him in a uneasy feelin

"Where the hell is Gibbs?" Jack shouted once back up on deck, looking to the remaining members of his crew. "Ragetti! Hexxus! Back on board! NOW!" he shouted looking over the rail an seeing them just standing there

Hex looked at ragetti before headin back towards the ship as ordered too. "Captains! Mr. Gibbs ans ems wents explorins!" he called up to jack as he had heard the man callin for Gibbs

"Damnit!" Jack cursed as he thought on how to get them back without calling the attention of the locals on the island

"What's wrong captain?" Ragetti asked once onboard the Black Pearl again

Hex pulls himself up on deck, he was curious himself to hear hte answer.. cuz he was gettin a feelin the drums were a bad thing

"We're screwed." Jack simply stated wide eye'd as he looked to the members of his crew that had not left with Gibbs

Gibbs havin not been a nieve fool he ordered the exploration party back to the ship, the drums had gotten louder

"uh ohs... lets me guess, natives aints bes friendlys here ares they?" Hexxus said in a nervus tone

"No...Their not." Jack whispered low, very much shaking his head, his eye's still wide with worry an great concern, as he then turned to look out over the railing, an just in time too, as a whole sworm of tiny darts came flying right at them. "Oh bugger..." he stated before ducking back under the railings

Hex shrills, grabbin ragettis arm an hittin the deck literally

If Gibbs, along with his party, made it back to the ship alive he was gonna need one LARGE stiff drink thats for sure.. hell make it 5 an he should be good then

But unfortantly for Mr. Gibbs, an his group, the tribe of cannibals had surounded them, an just as quickly as they had incompassitated the crew they did the same to Gibbs an his men

Jack however having takin cover avoided the darts, as had Hexxus an Ragetti. "Like I said, we're screwed." Jack stated low

Hex was currently pressed close to ragetti as they shared their hidein spot. "Anys suggestions captains?" he asked in a very worried tone

Gibbs was so gonna let Jack have it should he survive this, of all the islands to land on it had to be one with hostle natives!

"Hide." Jack said low, semi calm, as he got into all fours, an litterly crawled to the stairs that lead below deck

Hexxus looked to ragetti at hearin that. "Ideas?" he clearly not intendin to up an abandon the only real friend he had

"Like the Captain said. Hide." Ragetti stated as he crawled after said person

Hex follows suit, tryin to also think of a way to help their not so great situation but it wasnt easy.. hmm.. perhaps the cannons or some flamein bottles of rum? ack no time to think now! he pushed the thoughts aside

Needless to say Sparrow's visit to the island was one to remember to avoid again, mainly from that of the tribe of cannibals. The fact that Will Turner had showed up was a surprise fro the Captain, but a welcomed one. Sorta. How the hell they managed ta meet up again in the unlikely of places still baffled Jack. It then seemed a visit to Tia Dalma, was in order. Thankfully that had been more helpfull, as for the time being it granted them safe passage back out at sea. 'What a lovely jar o' dirt, now Jones cant touch me.' Jack thought to himself, as a crew member shouted out that they had found a damaged ship. Having talked to Will, Jack was lucky that the fool fell for it. Now all they had do was wait for the actual Flying Dutchman to show up

Hex will never forget the time at the island an how tramatic it had been to the point he wanted to stay with Tia Dalma whos place seemed normal! But growin affections for a tall skinny pirate kept him on the black pearl. He really didnt understand how a jar of dirt was posed to keep davey jones away.. he just filed it under the 'lost in translation an culture' department an called it a day

An as it would seem, Jack wouldn't have long to wait, as not 5 minutes had gone by, when the REAL Flying Dutchman came rearing up out of the sea, like some great ocean beast of myth, which techonaly speaking, it was. Using his scoop, Jack watched, as Jones appeared to be talking now to Turner

An just when Jack thought all might work, Jones turned, stairing right at him. With a gasp, Jack lowered his scoop, an standing in front of him was Jones himself, with his crew quickly following capturing his own crew. "Oh bugger." Jack stated

"Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones said in a tone of contempt for the man before him, it was a pleased contempt though.. such as one would have capturein somethin that had been pissin them off. "Its about time we had words."

Hex had screamed like a girl when him an the crew were captured by very very ugly an discusting lookin ah.. men? creatures? oh god whatever he did NOT want ot end up lookin like that!

"Really? I wasn't awear of this, so busy with other things." Jack said with a pause. "Your looking well." he said trying to hopefully lighten the mod Jones was in. Oh he knew well why Jones was here. The dept he had to pay, for himself an his ship being resurrected an being captain of the resurrected Wicked Wench, which then became the Black Pearl for 13 years. Now Jones was here to make sure Jack lived up to it

It didnt work with Jones, the attempt to lighten up his mood. "We have business to DISCUSS." his face tentacles curlin in aggitation. "Regarding your well passed dept."

"Oh yes that. Techonaly speaking I dont owe it as I was only captain for two years before being visiously mutanied upone." Jack said as he took several step back away from Jones

Davey Jones was having none of it. "Do not try to mock me with such details!" he sneered, agian his face tentacles movin round. "Regardless of who was incharge of the Black Pearl is inmaterial." he steps towards Jack again. "You were always its true captain an thus your time has come, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jones spit out

"But you have my payment. One soul to surve on your ship, an he's already over there." Jack stated politly as he pointed towards the recked ship, that still held Will Turner

Jones looks back at Will then looks over at Jack. "His soul as payment for yours?" he laughed in a mockin way

"That's right." Jack stated with a small smile. "He younger, stronger, an more loyal then what I'd ever be. A perfect trade." Jack stated with a small wave of his hand

"Really now?" Jones said as he flings his head back to look at Jack Sparrow, the tentacles on his face flailin round an nearly gettin the excentric pirate. "But I wonder, could ye live with ye self Jack? Knowin someone else, nay ye FRIEND, is suffering and serveing ye time while you run around free? Hm?" Jones leans close to Jacks face with a questionin look on his face, a scary look at that

Jack looked away in thought for about 10 seconds before looking back to Jones with a wide smile. "Yup. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood...I mean...ug...ink...whatever." Jack said as he looked from Jones hand back to his face, that smile still not leaving

Suddenly Jones grabbed Jacks hand with his kathalu hand, all the tendturls wrappin round it an surelly it could have have been a plesent experiance as the black mark was removed from the pirate. not that one could really tell but somethin between the handshake had the terror of the seas non existant eyebrow raised up in a mix of confusion, disbelif shock, an even amusement

Jack however at the unexpected handshake let out a light gasp, of fear, which then turned to an ugly frown at seeing the look on Jones face

Jones himself cant help but chuckle. "So you sought out immortality ey? Oh how very suitin a curse for ye but not one as ye think, Sparrow."

It was then that Jack riped his hand away from that of Jones, rubbing it on his coat to get ride of the slim. "Yes I did." Jack stated with pride which then pulmited at Jones words, as he looked to him with a slight confused frown. "What da ya mean?" Jack asked not understanding what the dead man ment

"The only immortality ye got be the kind the likes of ye do not want." Jones laughed as his men started to head back to to the flyin dutchman

At this Jack knew something wasn't right, as he looked right at Jones, as Jack held onto his hand. "What did the blue glowing rock thingy do to me?" Jack asked in a tone of fear, confusion, an dread

Davey Jones laughs a cruel laugh. "Lets just say, ye are gonna need some bigger clothes an a wee cot in ye captians cabin befer the years end." he said with GREAT amusement as he started to leave the ship with his crew

"W-what?" Jack stuttered as he reached out fast to grab hold of Jones hand, stoping him "I dont understand. What does that mean?" he asked, it truely not sinking into his brain the words Jones was speaking to him, as he looked to the dead man, in almost fear

With a devilish smirk Jones leans in real close to the scared mans face, his face tendriles nearly touchin sparrows as they wiggled round. "It means the stone gave ye the one true immortality." he pauses with a very amused smirk an gleam in his eyes. "So congratulations dear Jack Sparrow, ye is gonna be a mum." he said so only the scared pirate could hear before he pulled away from the man

_**Okay, an now that be the end of chapter two! OMG yes you all heard right! Jack Sparrow be pregnant! lol not like ya didn't see that one coming. *lol* I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave reviews! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 3 -**_

As soon as the words hit home an registered in his brain, Jacks eye's went wide with fear then shock, before then rolling into the back of his head as he passed right out, falling back stiff straight

Jones thought this was better then havin the man as a slave to his ship, ah yes a much better punishment indeed! without nother word he an his crew vanished just as fast as they had arrived

Jack was out cold on the floor an very much would be for awhile, having recived the shock of his life

Once the dead men had left Ragetti rushed over to Jack. "Captain!"

Gibbs was next to reach the captain. "Its alright Ragetti, 'ims just fainted is all, i dunno what Davey Jones said to 'im but it couldnt have been good." Gibbs said as he lifted Jack up under the shoulders. "Help me get 'im into the captains cabin an outta the sun." he ordered

"Right!" Ragetti stated as he firmly took hold of Jacks legs an helped Gibbs in picking him up

Gibbs, with the help from Ragetti, had Jack in the captians cabin an in bed, while Jack was out he was in charge so he got to work gettin teh crew in gear to get them the hell out of this place before davey jones set loose the kraken out of spite

Very quickly the men did as commanded of them, also wanting to get the hell away from this place, during which time Captain Jack Sparrow was still passed out

It had been a few hours since the incident with Davey Jones, since then Gibbs an the crew had put as much distance as they could between them. for the moment things were calm thankfully, the crew was still a bit spooked but that was to be expected

After things had calmed Ragetti had gone back to check up on the Captain, having pulled off his hat, coat, weapons, an boots. "What ya think it was Davy Jones said to him?" Ragetti asked as he looked to Gibbs

Gibbs had his suspisions but he wasnt bout to say yet without confermation. "I dunno, but it was one hell of a shock thats fer sure... suppose we wont know till he wakes up." he said as he looks at the other pirate. "Lets not crowd the man, go on an find somethin to do for now." Gibbs wasnt bein mean, there was just no point lingerin round, aside from havin fainted Jack was fine.. no fever no cold sweats no nothin so it was just a matter of waitin till he woke up

Then as suddenly as he had fainted, Jack's eye's flew open. Looking madely about the room, not moving an inch. Jack, seeing he was in his quarters an surounded by his men, he relaxed if only slightly. Slowly he sat up, bending his legs indian style as it was more comfortable, a hand to his forhead

Gibbs looks over at Jack when he came too an sat up. "Ah captain! Good to see ye awake finally."

"Not so loud Mr. Gibbs." Jack groaned as he looked to the man with an ugly frown. How was it he got to be here? Oh...yes, now he remembered. It all came back to him, the last words Davy Jones had spoken to him before he fainted. This was not good

"My appologies captain." Gibbs answered, ignorein the ugly frown. "Can I get ye anythin captain befer I get back to work?"

"No...no I'm...fine." Jack stated low, in an almost timid, uncertain tone, looking towards the end of his bed,

This was not normal behavior for the captain, Gibbs nudged Ragetti an guestured with his head that the man needed to leave. Hed leave too after he talked to the for once gloomy lookin man

With a silent nod of his head, Ragetti left, making sure the door was tightly closed behind him

Jack however didn't notice as he just continued to stair off towards the end of his bed

"Ah.. Jack." Gibbs said uses the mans actual name for once since it was jsut them an the man was a clear mess. "Whats eattin ya? I aint seen ya this upset before."

Jack didn't say nore do anything, but continue to stair, as if he hadn't heard Gibbs speak, which was sorta truth, as he was too wraped up in his thoughts on what to do about his current problem

Gibbs was patiant, he sat on a near by chair an waited for Jack to come out of his shock... somethin was real bad to affect the likes of jack sparrow like this

Hex was out on deck, in his "pretty" outfit with his hair back with the pink ribbon. he had finished his own work for the moment an was havin a bit of a break

"It's a lie. It 'as ta be." Jack stated just above a whisper, still not moving, not even looking at Gibbs yet

Ragetti seeing Hexxus walked over to him with a smile

A lie? Perhaps he was referin to what Davey Jones had said to him

Hex hears someone approch, lookin back he saw it was his friend. "Ellos Ragettis! Hows be thes captian?" he turns to face the taller man, leanin back on teh railin an lookin good while doin so

"He's just woken, but seems to be in a dreadfull shock of some kind." Ragetti stated as he stood along side Hexxus leaning up against the railing too

"He said it was a curse. maybe its not a lie." Jack stated still in same tone, as he finally, slowly turned his eye's then head to look at Gibbs

"Damns, I hopes hims ok. Least hims is awake better then nothins yes? _I _cants blames hims fers faintin I nearlys wents that ways when those," shudders, "things grabbed me." Hexxus said as he makes a ick face

Gibbs has a patiant expression as ever, waitin on Jack to be ready to tell him what the problem was

"Davy Jones crew of the dead." Ragetti said as he looked out at open sea, an noded himself

For a few moments Jack was silent as he looked to Gibbs. "Set sail, for Shipwreck Cove. I have to know for meself." Jack said still just above a whisper

"Aye captain." Gibbs said as he stood up, thankfully they had already stocked up before this mess happened with davey Jones. "Anythin else?" he asked

Hex didnt ask much questions on the undead crew, he was just glad it was over. "I hopes whereva wes go next bes nice quiet places to has funs fers changes."

Jack said nothing as he looked to Gibbs before another low frown came to his face. Normally Gibbs wasn't this calm. "You know something about this..." Jack stated low, almost in a pleading tone

Gibb rubbed at his chin. "Not very much but I've heard some tales in me day though I never thought it possible." he wasnt stupid as some of the crew, he had age an experiance on his side that not many had anymore

Hex looks up at Ragetti, truth be told deep down he was startin to crush on the man. The tall pirate was so nice to him, protective, an not all that bad lookin. "Wants go has somes grekiska withas mes?" he had slipped back into his natural language again, it happened cuz he felt relaxed round his friend

"Depends. What's grekiska?" Rageti asked as he looked to Hexxus

"Tell me." Jack stated with a little more volume to his quiet tone

Hex snickers. "Verys goods ya says that wells! weres I ams from grekiska is ours word fers rum, sorrys I keeps goofins ons translations."

"Well", Gibbs started as he gets comfortable in the chair, "it varies since aints like none what I heard was new to start with." he explained "Some told of god like immortality an some spoke of whats called "real" immortality which aint really immortality as most know it." he said, havin a feelin what he was sayin was hittin home.. though he hoped he was wrong

It was clear that Jack's attention had been caught as he kept it fully on Mr. Gibbs. jack then swollowed hard, nervus as hell "An what is it they say?"

"Grekiska...Sure. I'd have some with ya." Ragettia stated a wide smile on his face as he walked with Hexxus down to the mess hall

Hex was all wide grins himself as they headed down below deck to have some rum together 

"Well.. the "true" immortality talks of havin kids, that they are the true key to immortality not livin ferever." Gibbs explained. "I'm not sure how much I can tell ye bout it, I'm sure the likes of Tia Dalma would know betta." he suggested

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. That'll be all for now." Jack stated as he very gently waved him a dissmissle. So it was true, Jones words, an what he ment by them

It didn't take long for Ragetti an Hexxus to reach the messhall, an with a full bottle of rum, Ragetti sat down with Hexxus

Gibbs nods before gettin up an leavin the captain to himself, when he got on deck he steared the ship in the directon his captian had givin to him

Hex grins an leans on the table a bit. "Hows bouts game?" he offered

"What kind of game?" Ragetti asked, not being a pervert about it in anyway

Standing slowly Jack looked to the mapes on his desk, an to the compass that was straped to his belt. With a silient nod, Jack then quickly put back on his boots, as well as his coat, before then leaving to go see Tia Dalma. Perhaps she could answer some of Jacks questions

Hex is such a pervert but he has to keep it toned down since well.. times as they were an this surely wasnt Tortuga. "Dices." he said as he reached into his lil bag on his hip, pullin out some crude but usable dice he had made from some animal bones back before he became part of the black pearls crew. "Isa easys an makes fer funs drinkins games."

Walking out of his quarters, Jack walked over to . "On second thought, head back towards Pelegosto." Jack stated, which is the very island that had the cannibal tribe

"Ah... captian is that a wise idea after what happened last time?" Gibbs had to make sure cuz ah.. deep down he didnt want to go back there but had a feelin that was exactly what was gonna happen

"This time my friend, we'll be visiting the other side of said island. Yer right, I need to speak with Tia Dalma." Jack stated low just as Jack the monkey came swoping down from a rope, took hold of Jack's compass an tried to get away with it. "The hell you dont!" Jack shouted as he reached for his gun realizing it was still in his room, then reached for Mr. Gibbs, took aim an fired, watching as the cursed living dead monkey droped his compass, Sparrow went to retrieve it quickly

Gibbs didnt stop the captain from takin his pistol, he wasnt fans of that bastard monkey either. "Cursed thing! Where did it come from?"

Hex below deck he was teachin ragetti the dice drinkin game that was sure to get them hammered tonight

Taking hold of his compass Jack looked up with an ugly frown an watched as the blasted thing ran across the opened sails. "An unwanted pest, left by Barbossa. Seems leaving it with Tai the first time didn't work. We'll 'ave ta try it again. God I hate that monkey!" Jack hissed with venom as he watched said beast up in the sails

Ragetti was making sure to pay realy close attention

The game was easy, as Hexxus showed Ragetti how it was played, ya rolled for a set of numbers an if ya get em good if not ya had to take a hit of rum. Simple but entertainin

Gibbs set the ships course for the island the captain wished to go. "Hopefully one of the crew will catch it an throw it in a cage."

Jack looked to the monkey with a grin. "Your going down you little bastard." Jack stated with a smirk

"Game seems easy enough." Ragetti stated, as he took hold of the dice, shook them in his hand an called for 7 total, but ended up with ten. "I take a swig dont I." he asked looking to hexxus

Hex nods. "Ups buts nots big ones lil ones so we can enjoy game longer." he explained as he took the dice an waited for ragetti to take his swig before he rolled, callin for a 5, gettin it he grinned. "See? Easies." if caught before gettin hammered hex could so catch that monkey, he was a expert up on the masts an the ropes. it was his one redemin quaility since he reallllly sucked at fightin

Gibbs nods an looks thoughful on that. "Yes an as she took it once, it would seem that thing would be right up her ally already."

With a wicked grin Jack called for all hands on deck. There had to be someone on this ship that could catch the little bastard

Ragetti nodded as he took a small swig before then hearing that Captain had called for all hands on deck. "We better go."

Hex whines but agrees, puttin his dice back. "Wes continues later." he said in a chipper way. "Letsa go." stretches an follows the taller pirate

Gibbs leans on the wheel stand, makin sure they stayed on course but also so he could watch

Once all the crew where up on Deck, Jack looked to them all, before speaking loud an clear. "I have a propostion to make to all of you, an its quite simple really. Whoever is able to catch him," Jack stated pointing right up at Jack the monkey "will recive 20 shillings." Jack declaired, then frowned as most he heard where low moans of dissapointment

Hex was one of the only ones lookin up an rubbin his chin. "20s shillins? mmmms i cans gets new clothes witha thats." he was clearly interested

Gibbs lightly nudges the captain an nods towards the runt

"I cans do its." Hexxus called from the group to which got him some laughs an jeers from those that didnt like him much

Hearing the shout from Hexxus Jack looked to him. "Alright. But first ya have ta catch him, before I give payment." Jack declaired

Hex reached back an make sure to tie his hair back tightly with his pink ribbon, next he took off his boots, they woudnt help him up there. "Wills yas hold these fer me please?" he asked of Ragetti, his shoes ment a lot to him.. it was so hard to get them so he was puttin trust in his friend

Gibbs just observes, givin the runt a 50/50 shot at least of either catchin the monkey or failin

"Ya sure ya wanna go up there? Ya could get hurt." Ragetti stated as he took hold of Hexxus boots, looking to him with worry

Which was more then what Jack was giving, which was a 30/70

Hex gives Ragetti a VERY confident sexy grin. "Ohs I wills bes most oks duns worrys, plus wes has game to finish sos bes rights backs." he looked up once more as he cracked his knuckles, time to show them what he was made of! With that he scurried up the main mast

"Have ta admit, I didn't see that coming." Jack stated as he watched Hexxus climb the main mast almost like a squarrl, or a monkey himself, as within a mater of a minute, he was at the top

Pirate Hex.. the original spiderman ohhh yea. Hell he even looked like he was gonna have fun dispite some bets below on how long it took him to fall to his death. bah to hell with them there was potential dress money on the line! the runt had quite a history since he wasnt exactly young but he never talked bout it, so he was gonna show a lil off. an with that he was after the monkey, usein the sail rigs an ropes at his disposal

"Well normally your in your cabin when its his turn for crows nest duty." Gibbs said as he watched, seemed the runt had some skills other then screamin like a girl

Jack simply looked over his shoulder to Gibbs before turning his attention back to Hexxus. "Go get a cage." he stated

"Just be carefull." Ragetti said low as he watched from below

Gibbs lets out a chuckle. "Aye captain." he headed below to fetch a cage, they had one down in storage somewhere

Hex makes sure to be careful, there was no gettin back up if he fell from this hight. every move he made he made sure to to presicely, the game of cat an mouse went on a while longer. it was bout the time Gibbs returned 5 to 10 minutes later that he finally managed to zig as the monkey zagged an he was able to grab the animal by teh back of the neck so not to be horribly bit. "Gotchas!" he panted, clingin to a rope for extra balance on one of the sail branches

"Well I'll be damned." Jack stated low as he had watched. "Well done mate! Just dont let go o' him!" Jack said emphisizing it with his hands, as he had taking over steering the Black Pearl, while Gibbs got the cage

"Well done Hexxus! I knew ya could do it!" Ragetti called with excitment

Hex has a good grip on the monkey, like hell was he missin out on dress money! "Bes downs in a sec!" he called down, he took his time comin down as he was pretty high up an had a pissed animal in one hand. sides there was no need to rush.. better to go slow then to rush it an fall

"Well ill be, he got the lil bastard." Gibbs had the cage in hand. H was amused to hear the crew gripein an hand in over lost bet mony to the winners

Taking the cage from Mr. Gibbs, Jack went over, looking up as Hexxus slowly decended, knowing better then to rush him. Hell if he droped the beast, they might not be able to recatch it

Hex aint takin that chance of losein his dress money, sides he was kinda worn out now from all that.. slowly he desended, fireman style slidein down parts of the mast till he touched the floor. "Phews.. heres ya gos." holds out hte pissed monkey out to put it in the cage

Jack has the cage wide open, an as soon as Hexxus had placed said monkey into cage, he closed an locked it, making sure to keep his fingers out of reach, as he paid Hexxus the 20 shillings, then headed for his quarters. He was tired, an being passed out wasn't the same as actual sleep, plus with it being the middle of the night, an several hours yet till they reached there destantion, Jack could use the sleep, as he placed the caged monkey onto his desk, took off his boots an coat once more as he then slipped into bed. An within minutes Jack was fast asleep

Unforcunately Hex was worn out too but that didnt stop him from approchin ragetti as he pocketed his shillings. "Thankies." he said sweetly as he took his boots back an slipped them on once more, he was not a fan of splinters

"Your welcome." Ragetti stated with a small blush, as he yawned wide. "Its late, an we should get some sleep."

"Yeas." Hex said with a stretch. "Wes continues games laters oks?"

Ragetti noded his head as he then rested himself once again, up on deck, seeing how Hexxus yet had a cot to sleep in, he stayed with him

"Goods is date." Hexxus said with a smirk before settlein down for some sleep an rest for his muscles

Before the crew knew it, dawn had once again come, waking thoes on deck to brilant rays of orange an red. Jack however was still curled up in his large king sized bed, all the covers wraped around his body, the only thing sticking out from the cover's a single hand

Gibbs as always he saw to the crew, gettin them up an workin. They still had a whiles to go to get to their destination an that was providein they had good weather

Jack shifted slightly in his sleep, then rolled over, a little more of his upper body now coming out from the covers. With a loud sigh, he slowly opened his eye's, looking at the windows that brought in the sun's warmth an brightness. "Need to get thoes covered someday..." he said low to himself, not moveing to sit up, no Jack for the moment was content an happy in his bed

Hex had not wanted to get up but he had too, he stretched an cracked a few sore joints before startin his day

It would be at least nother few days before they'd reach the island, as Gibbs was at the wheel again

Jack however had no intentions of getting up till he was ready, but as always nature called an he had to relieve himself. Finished with the loo, Jack walked over to his desk, still barefooted, an picked up the compass he had placed there the night before. Thinking on what he wanted, which was to find answers for what was really going on with him, Jack opened the compass, an sure enough the arrow pointed in the direction that lead to Tia Dalma

Gibbs had docked the ship when they found the island, it had taken a handful of days but they got there

At the moment, Jack was standing at the very front of the ship. If he had did it right, from the number of days that had gone by from touching the rock, Jack would put his condintion at about 8, almost 9 weeks. Well time to see if what Jones said was true, or just horse shit

Hex didnt want to leave the boat, he did NOT like this island at all

Gibbs grabs the cage with the cursed monkey inside it, ready to go with his captian to see Tia Dalma

Once the long boat was ready, Jack, along with an Pintel, set out on the river into the island. It took them atleast 2 more hours before arriving at the huts. Once the boat was docked on the port, Jack stood, an went up the ladder that lead into Tia Dalma's hut. Opening the door slowly, Jack made his way inside to find Tia sitting at her table.

"Well... does me eyes decieve me? escaped the clutches of Davey Jones an his kraken did ye?" Tia said in a amused tone. "Why have ye come back?"

"Because darlin, Tia. It seems I am once again in need of your service." Jack stated as he stood aside, so Gibbs could enter the hut while Pintel watched over the long boat

"What makes ye think i will help you again?" Tia said as she looked at him, not once takin her eyes off him as if she could see stright through him

"I've brought payment." Jack stated as he took the covered cage from Gibbs, an uncovered it. "See. Lookit a monkey. Should fight your decor just fine." Jack stated as he placed the cage onto the table, looking to Tia

Tia looked mildly interested as she noticed it was the same monkey from afor. "An why would I take it again?" she said still not knowing its a cursed monkey just yet

"Please Tia, luv. I really need ya help. I've got shillings incase the beastie doesn't work." Jack stated in a serious an pleading tone, as he held up the small leather bag of shillings

Tia moves the cage closer to her, her alure seemin to calm the aggresive lil beast as she opened the cage an let it out to sit on her shoulder. So even after escapein davey jones ye still need help. what is it ye want?"

"I need ya ta confirm something for me. Something Jones himself told me. Though in this case I'm rather uninclined ta believe him." Jack stated as he figited slightly with a dreaded lock of his hair

"Tell me then what it is him said." Tia said as she sat back in her chair idly pettin the cursed monkey on her shoulder

"He told me...I'm... pregnant." Jack said almost unable to say the last word as he staired at nothing then focused back quickly on Tai. "It cant be true though. Can it?" Jack said hoping the sea bastard was just taunting with him

Tia raises a eyebrow as she listens. "Ye with child?" she chuckled a moment before stoppin herself an lookin serious. "Depends on a number of things, maybe.. maybe not."

"Such as?" Jack stated at almost a bark though not meaning for it too.

"Depends ifn the great captain jack sparrow as been naughty. Have ye been naughty Jack? touchin things ye should have left well nough alone?" Tia smirked

"The last thing I touched was this big blue glowing rocky thingy." Jack stated. "But I wanted imortaility. The damn compass I got from you lead me to it!" Jack stated with an aggitated yell as he stood quickly, slaming his hands on the table, not in the mood for the witches games

Tai levels the captian with a very unamused look. "Do ye want me help to do ye not?"

With a sigh Jack said nothing as he politly sat back down, though bthere was a frown on his face

"So ye sought out the immortality stone an got what ye wished, now is but a matter of time before the wish finishes growin an comes into the world. ye have a long hard times ahead of ye Jack." Tai said as she looked to the Pirate

Jack, at first, frowned at Tia's words, then once it registered what the woman had said, Jack's eye's wide. "That son of a bitch was right then." Jack stated low. "I am...pregnant."

"Aye he was, but what will come to pass for ye is changes unlikes the kind ye have ever experianced. Yas beens feelin ems already hasnt ye?" Tia stated not asked that knowing smirk on her face growing already

"No." Jack paused. "Maybe alittle." He paused again. "Yes." Jack stated with a small frown as he looked to the woman. "Why?"

Tai grinned as she pet the cursed monkey on her shoulder. "The changes ye fell now will be but a blessing compaired to what ye will be experiancein soon." she was bein evasive in her answers to make him squirm for her amusement

"Yar mean ya know that." Jack state with a tiny pout. "What all can I expect from...this." Jack asked as he gestured with his hands, towards himself, or more actually his stomach area

"First befer we continue that topic, 'as it crossed ye mind who else helped in ye immortality? to give the child the other half it needed?" Tia stated as she watched Jack

"Actually no." Jack stated as his eye's got even wider. "Oh my god..." Jack stated getting frantic as he looked to Gibbs. "Who all have I touched?" he shouted as he quickly stood from the chair

"Ah.. everyone i think at least once." Gibbs said answerin his paniced captain

"Fuck!" Jack shouted as his eye's once again rolled into the back of his head an down he went, making a loud thump, as he hit the wooden floor

Gibbs had managed to grab the mans coat to lighten the thud a bit. "Blast hes out again..!" he stated giving Tai a unamused look

Tai laughs in a very amused way. "Ah wonderful payment that was, when he awakes i will tell him what i know." she grines

It was a good 30 minutes later that Jack was starting to come round again, feeling as something was proving cool air to his face. Opening his eye's he saw it was , fanning Jack's face. "What 'appened?" Jack stated still a little out of if as he slowly sat up, holding the back of his head, a wince on his face

Gibbs helps Jack sit up. "Ye fainted again captian." he explained. "Tais agreed to help ye by tellin ya what she knows."

"Spitfull witch. Ya did that on purpose! Making me faint!" Jack stated as he looked right at Tai, pointing an acussing finger at her as he wobbly got to his feet

"An how amuseing it was." Tia laughed. "Now do ye want my knowlage or do ye want to leave?"

"Just..." Jack stated trying to control his ever building temper, closing his eye's as he balled his fists "tell me what all you know about this." he stated opening them to look at her, an unamused look on his face

"Very well." Tia saod as she sits up to look Jack better in the eye. "The most important rule ye must know is this one, ye must take care of the babe inside ye. Dun be careless with its life for if it dies, so do ye." she said in 100% seriousness

"I understand." Jack stated after several minutes of silance, just wondering to which god it was that he pissed off to deserve this. "Anything else?"

"Over the next 8 to 9 months ye body will go through changes to accomidate the babe an prepare fer its arival." Tia explained. "I suggest finding sutible dry land to docks at till this be ova, ye have no idea hows bein on the sea will apmlify ye soon to come morning sickness."

Jack was almost afraid to ask, for in a way he already knew the answer. "An... what about Rum?" he asked swollowing nervusly

"Absolutely not, stop drinking it imediately! rum an other such drinks will harm the babe.. potentually killing it an ye as well." Tia said still very serious

"This is going ta kill me." Jack said low to himself, then turned his attention back to Tia. "As tempting as land sounds, I 'ave a high price on me head, at almost every port around 'ere." Jack stated refering to the lands that the East India Trading Company owned. "They find me, an its right ta the gallows."

"Ye ask the compass for many a thing before but ye as not asked it fers safe haven?" Tia said more then asked

"It was never really an issue til now." Jack stated with a shrug

"Well now ye do." Tia said as she leaned back in her chair. "On ye last month come to me again an i will help ye with its arrival."

Jack noded, as he stood, thinking. "Before I go. Ya wouldn't 'appen ta 'ave anything safe for the sickness. Would you?" Jack asked being very serious as being sick was the last thing he wanted

"Actually aye I do." Tia said as she stood herself an went over to her work table that was littered with all kinds of voodoo items. She took a small leather pouch out, fillin it with a mix of crushed herbs. "Sprinkle a pinch of this on ye food or in ye drink to helps with sickness, only a pinch is needed fer it to work." could easily charge him out the nose for this mix

Cerious, Jack titled his head as he watched. "Your a doll, luv." Jack stated with a wide smile, his arms wide as if he was to hug her, approached her, an reached for the leather pouch. "Good. Good. Should last me quiet awhile then, yes." he stated feeling a little more confident again, more like his old self

Tai keeps it out of reach for the moment. "I be more then a doll remember that. if used right it should last ye 4 to 5 months." she said as she then hands it to him

"Trust me. This will not be wasted whatnotly." Jack stated being very serious, as he slowly reached for the pouch again, a kindly smile on his face as he looked from the pouch to Tia's face

Tai lets him have the pouch. "Keep ye nose out of trouble Captain Jack Sparrow." she looks to Gibbs. "Take care of 'im even from 'imself." she said meanin the rum jack loved so much to drink

"Oh i always do ma'am." Gibbs said referin to lookin out for sparrow

"One more thing. Who is the other parent?" Jack asked being very serious

"Hmm is a tricky question." Tia said coyly, toyin with him a lil bit again. "Then again perhaps not..." she smirks, he was gonna have to say please

"Please?" Jack asked with a slight roll of his eye's an tilte of his head as he looked to her

"Very well." Tia ignores the fact he rolled his eyes at her. "The one who is the babes other parent would be the first one who touched ye after ye touched the stone."

Jack thought on this, his eye's going from left to right, back an forth as he thought. "I've got nothing." he stated, not knowing who it was that first touched him as he had fainted

Oh but Gibbs knew all to well who touched the captain first in the cave... oh shit...

Looking to Mr. Gibbs, Jack was about to ask him if he knew, when he saw the look on the mans face, an frowned slightly. He knew that look, an it then dawned on him. "Oh..."

"I didnt know.." was Gibbs only defense on the matter an it was true he hadnt known that touchin the captain in the cave was a bad thing he was only tryin to help

"Well atleast it was ya, an not Ragetti or Pintel, or worse yet, Hexxus." Jack said, a shiver running down his spin, as a sort of compliment to Gibbs, as he then put the small leather pouch of herbs into his belt. Actually hidding it from view, as he turned back to Tai. "Thank you." Jack said with genuin gratitude

"I expect some new interestin things next time we meet." Tia said as she petted the cursed monkey again who was clearly content where he was. "Now go befer the sea becomes vengful with storms, seek ye haven

With that, Jack turned an walked out of Tai's hut, an back into the long boat, thinking on all that had just happened an what he had learned. But what Tai said about the sea couldn't be true, he loved the sea, it was the one place he was truely free

Tai knows bout these things an best to take her word for it

Gibbs helps get the long boat back to the ship, waitin to hear from Jack bout their next destinations an orders

"Take her out ta sea, Mr. Gibbs. Where heading ta Shipwreck Cove." Jack stated, knowing that for any expecting pirate, that would be the safeist place, rather woman an hopefully man

"Aye captain." Gibbs said as he took to the wheel, barkin out orders for the crew to lift the anchors an release the sails so they could head towards their desination

"Truthfull I am glade it was you." Jack stated as he walked up to Mr. Gibbs, speaking low so only he could hear it

"Really?" Gibbs said, he was kinda moved to hear that, he had expected jack to be mad at him or blame him for his ah.. pardicament

"Yes, cause atleast yar not stupid like some of the other's here." Jack stated with a wise ass smirk

Gibbs chuckles at that. "Aye im a might too old to be that stupid." he said back with a simalar smirk of his own. "Any other stops we should make before headin to Shipwreak cove?"

"Other then sanity, no." Jacked stated, the line actually being a joke, as he sat down on the stairs, near the wheel

Gibbs was glad to see the captain at least a lil more back to normal.. ish, even hed admit it was all a lot to take in an even more so to truely believe as well

Jack was still in a bit of disbelieve aswell, him being the one pregnant, espically. Jack then let out a low laugh, as he thought to himself, 'Just wait til dad finds out'

_**An that's it of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 be coming up here quick. Can only edit from rp mode, to story so fast *lol***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 4 -**_

The weather had not been kind to them just as Tai had fortold, it took them two weeks to get to the island an needless to say Gibbs was glade when they had finally arrived an docked the pearl at one of the open dock's

Hex was kinda excited he had never been to this place before but he was a lil cautious. "Theres aints be cannibals heres yes?"

"No. Just Pirates." Ragetti assured Hexxus, as he made his way off ship, to get alittle bit of a break knowing they'd be here awhile

Having been at sea 3 days after leaving Tai's, Jack begain to feel the full brunt of the morning sickness. An damn it was really showing its ugly face to Jack. Though he didn't understand why they called it bloody 'morning' sickness. It wasn't just in the mornings that Jack got sick now. Thankfully though, the herbs where helping some, if he could keep them down long enough, that was

"Ooos shops heres?" Hex asked as he followed after Ragetti, ya could always hear him comin with the click click click of those heeled boots

Gibbs helped the captain when he could, he took on more responsiblities too when jack was sick

"Someone just shot me." Jack stated low, feeling just horrible, as he was resting his head on the railing, looking out to the Pirate city

"Some, but not a whole lote." Ragetti stated

"Not today captain, not today." Gibbs chuckled good naturedly as he stood not too far from Jacks left

"Eeeeee I aints has times shop longs times! ohs thats reminds mes, waits up Ragetti i wants gives somethin tos yas." Hexxus said

"Now I understand why Tai told me ta get ta land as soon as possible." Jack stated as he lifted his head to look over at Gibbs. It was clear on Jacks face that he wasn't feeling the greatist, as his face was a little pale an green aswell

"To me? Why would ya get something for me?" Ragetti asked, as he paused looking to Hexxus, a bit excited an embarassed

"How bout we get ye set up at the local inn huh? Might do better for ye stomach." Gibbs said as he approched the man just incase he fainted again

Hex smiled up at him when he caught up. "Cuz ya is mys friend yes?" he said as he handed Ragetti a small pouch. "Dunna says nos is insults were ams froms." the lil pouch had half of the shillings he had earned from catchin that monkey, he hadnt had any time or chance to use it so now was time as ever to put it to use

With a single nod, Jack slowly stood, trying to avoid getting sick again, as he waved Gibbs away, walking himself off the Black Pearl. He may be pregnant but he still had his pride an dignity

Ragetti was speechless. No one expect maybe his mom when he was little had ever just given him money for just being friends with him

Gibbs wouldnt get in the way of the captains pride, that didnt mean he wouldnt make sure said captain didnt face plant or anythin like that

Hex is still grinnin. "Nows boths has money fers shoppins ans has fun wes needs it afters alls thats happened."

"Well I have been wanting a good hot bath, with fancy soap to clean with." Ragetti stated getting excited

Even off the Black Pearl, Jack was still feeling horrible. "Perhaps a good hot meal is in order." Jack suggested as he looked back to Gibbs, fighting ta keep the nausia down

Hex fails his arms an looks so excited. "Then lets gos shoppins ans gets somes fer ya!" he knew what he was gonna look for himself

Gibbs is right behind him. "Got your medicene captain?" referin to the herbs, no point goin too far off the ship if he didnt

"Always." Jack stated clearly as he gave Gibbs a serious look, as he gently patted at the hidden puch of herbs, under his sash an belts, before looking up towards the signs, looking for a decent pub

With that Ragetti smiled wide, as he lead the way, knowing the best shops here that sold the soap he always fancyed

Hex followed him since Ragetti knew the way, he was keepin his eyes out for what he was lookin for

Gibbs just nods an helps find them a decent pub an inn, so the captain could relax an he himself could get a drink

Walking for about 15 minutes, Jack found a repitable pub that was known for it's great food an great brew, but the cast was a little more. But Jack knew if he wanted to live he had to start treating his body better, which ment eatting better food

It wasn't long before Ragetti had found his first favorit shop. Walking into it one could see that it just wasn't a plain shop, for it sold fine jewels, fine cloths, fine boots, hats belts, swords, an even fine washing supplies, for both person, an ship

Hex was in heaven at all the stuff, he went right for the clothes... ah.. spasifcally the dresses

Gibbs would be off doin his own work soon, just cuz they were stayin a while didnt mean the pearl didnt need work an restockin on some supplies

Inside, Jack took a seat at one of the table's, waiting on a waitress to arrive which wasn't long. Reciving a menu, Jack looked over his options, groaning at the prices with them. "They weren't joking when they said this place was pricy. 5 shillings for stew with bread an fruit, 3 for rum, 5 for some of the more fancier wines, 4 for any sandwhich

Ragetti knew Hexxus would like this place aswell, hence why it was the first one he went too

Hex couldnt wait to find somethin that looked good.. an he wanted to look as good as possible

"Aye.. but it might be worth the cost if its made up right." Gibbs said as he looked from the Menu to Jack

"It had better at these prices." Jack stated as the waitress had come back, asking them what they wanted. Jack himself had ordered, the thick beef, an veggi stew, with bread an fruit, as well as sweet cinimmin otmeal, tea being the drink

Ragetti had picked up two bars of soap, as he then went over to Hexxus

Gibbs turned down the food for now, he would get somethin later after he had finished his work. plus he wanted to wait till jack was in his inn room before hed settle down an have somethin to drink

"Whicha ones bettas?" Hexxus asked as he holds a green dress up to himself then a purple one, if Ragetti hadnt judged him for how he was yet he was sure the thought of him in a dress would come as no surprise

"This had better be worth the shillings I just spent for it." Jack stated as the food was brought out, an set down infront of him. So far so good as it smelled really good, earning a loud growl from his stomach. Picking up his spoon, Jack started to eat his soup, but after the first mouthfull, it didn't take long for him to glup down the rest as indeed it was VERY good. Best he had ever tasted. Next came the oatmeal

"Actually..." Ragetti started as he looked through the clothing, "I fancy this one." he said as a blush came to his whole face. He was holding up a red an black colored dress, with a short skirt

"Ohs?" he puts the others back an takes the one Ragetti picked out, holdin it to him. "Ooooos its isa nices." he grins in a naughty way. "Wells thens I must has its thens. Hexxus gives the taller pirate a wink, yup he was blantly flirtin at this point

Gibbs is glad to see him eattin. "With ya set here captain I should head off an see to restockin our inventory." all the ship had was rum an very low ammount of actual drinkin water, he also needed to put in a order for basic repairs for the ship

Ragetti though wasn't complaining, as he actually rather enjoyed it, if the blush on his face was anything ta go by, as he followed Hexxus to the man at the counter

"Your not going ta eat anything?" Jack asked as he looked to Gibbs, enjoying his hot sweet spicy oatmeal

"I'll grab me a bit o somethin while I get things in order." Gibbs said with a bit of a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm just glad your finally able to eat."

Hex once at the counter he paid for his outfit, oh he couldnt wait to put it on an savor the reactions he was sure to get from Ragetti

At hearing that, Jack paused in his eating as he looked to Gibbs with a look of realizesation. Putting the spoon down, he sighed. "Please dont make this any weirder by going all protective over me." Jack stated not happy with that idea

Ragetti had also paid for his soaps aswell, an even had 6 shillings to spair!

Gibbs raises a eyebrow in a confused way. "Wasnt doin any of that captian, im just glad ye be eattin finally."

Hex had 2 shillings left from his dress, just nough for somethin to eat or to be saved for somethin else

Jack didn't say anything as he just looked to Gibbs, his mouth thin, knowing well what the pirate was doing, as he then raised his eye brows, as if saying, 'I know your lying'

"I cant wait till ya put that on, if only ta see the looks on the crews faces." Ragetti chuckled in good humor

Gibbs shakes his head at the look an pulls his old body to his feet. "I got work captain, I'll leave ye to eat in piece."

Hex snickers. "Ans thes reactions ares the bests! sos wheres too nows? isa thars baths houses heres? or has one gots to rents room?"

"A few blocks from here is a bathing house. But its 4 shillings for 10 minutes." Ragetti said sounding sad at this

Jack still said nothing as he watched Gibbs stand an leave, then once the pirate was gone, he let out a heavy sigh, looking to his oatmeal. "An so it begins." he said to the oatmeal, very much annoyed now

Hex: buts yas has 6 shillings yes? ya can go uses ya news bath soaps *he suggested* tens minutes bes betta thens nones yes?

Gibbs had honestly just been concerned for Jacks health, they had knowin eachother a long time an he was more concerned as a friend then anythin but he wouldnt argue with the captain. No he had no energy for it, best to finish his work so he could get good an hammered

"Yeah, is true, just wish it was cheaper is all. Not very oftan we can get washed up." Ragetti stated, having learned it the hard way

'It had to have been the horemoans already taking affect, other wise I wouldn't be acting this way', realized Jack, as he, taking his bowl of oatmeal with him, left the pub. Side's it wasn't wise to stick around to long, what with the fact he had to go cold turkey on the rum

"hmm... wells whats bout inns? ems has bathtubs? ors wes could go to shores ans washes theres?" it wasnt perfect but it was better then nothin at all

Gibbs was doin his work, orderin things for the ship an makein sure the crew wasnt out startin trouble

Jack, as he walked around the citty, finishing up his oatmeal, wasn't quiet awear he was being followed. Being who he was, an the fact he owed money to many a pirates in the city, many of which where not to happy with him

"Yeah, but they'll even more expenceive." Ragetti stated as he thought it over. "Ya know what. I'm ganna have me my washing." he stated as he leaded the way to the washing houses

Since Hex only had two shillings he figured hed tag along an wait for his friend. "Goods! i wills waits fers yas."

Finished with his bowl of oatmeal, Jack placed the empty bowl an spoon onto a near by creat, as he then headed back to the Black Pearl, intent on aplogizing to Gibbs. 'Should have known better' Jack thought to himself, when a rather large bulky pirate steped out infront of him, arms crossed over his chest. Jack stoped, then turned quickly to go back, but again had to stop as 3 more had him blocked off. "Evening jents, what seems to be the problem?" Jack asked, wincing wide as he just knew he was ganna get an ass beating

Ragetti wanting to wash badly had made it fast to the washing houses, having paid, he was already inside

Hex struggled to keep up with the crowds of pirates but he managed an stood outside hte buildin holdin his bag with his dress in it

"You, Sparrow owe me money! An I have every intention of getting it back from you." one man stated as the others moved plenty aside to let him in, who was just as big an bulky as they

"Ah, Moony! So good ta se-" but Jack wasn't able to finish his sentance as the pirate, quickly stricked out at Sparrow, Moony's fist making contact with Sparrows nose, breaking it, a thin line of blood trailing down. "Yes! Your money!" Jack shouted as he tossed a tiny leather pouch to Moony, as Jack held onto his nose

Moony not being too bright, smiled looking into the pouch only to find it had bottle caps, an not shillings. Looking up, he was about to speak to Jack.

But Jack was already gone, as he took off running at full speed. "OUTTA THE WAY!" Jack shouted running through the crowed, as fast as his legs could carry him, running for the Black Pearl, an being 3 an a half months pregnant didn't slow him down

Gibbs wasnt too far from the pearl as it was, he was speakin to a tall one eyed pirate that was not ragetti.. though his discussion was cut short as he heard a comotion headed their way. lookin up he could see jack runnin their way with a group of pissed off locals, damn it all he shouldnt have left him alone!

However Jack did not stop running for one second, hell no! For he knew if he stopped running he'd get bet into a pulp by Moony an his men, it no doudt killing the babe, thous killing himself. Sure enough Mooney was still chasing after

Gibbs was puttin a stop to this right now, he pulled out one of his pistols an with the aim that came with experiance he fired it past sparrow an into the ground right infront of moony an the others. he quickly switched to nother pistol since the ones he had were one shots. Tthats far enough gentlemen!" his tone hard an very serious

"Stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Moony shouted as he stoped in his chase of Sparrow, to look to Gibbs

Jack had also paused as he then threw, another small leather pouch to Mooney, this time the real money he owed him. "Swear to god its the real thing!" Jack shouted fast as he held up his arms in peace, his nose stil very much bleeding a thin river of blood

Watching Sparrow Mooney easily caught the pocuh, an looked inside it, an sure enough, a large amount of shillings where there. "You got Lucky, Sparrow!" Mooney shouted as he then turned an left

"Anyone else care to start something?" Gibbs stated as he kept his aim on the others that had followed, lil did he know the stranger he had been talkin to had a pistol of his own out an aimed in the same place with a equally annoyed look on his face

"Uh...Gibbs!" Jack stated in a warning tone, looking to the stranger that also had his pistol out, it looking as if said stranger was pointing his pistol at Gibbs

When Gibbs was sure the other rabble rousters had backed off he put his pistol away. "eh? oh 'im? naw its alright."

Billy puts his pistol away as well, lookin down at the excentric pirate he towered over

Now that he didn't have to run for his life, jack paid attention to his broken, bleeding nose, pinching it best he could, wincing with a hiss, an holding his head back

"... shouldnt tilt ya head back.. youll choke." Billy stated but it was true

Gibbs hands the captain a rag for his nose. "this here is Billy, he was askin round for work." he explained

"Damn Bastard!" Jack complained as he sat on a crate, having taken the rag, an holding it under an over his nose. "He broke me nose!" he stated loud, not happy with it at all. Hearing Gibbs Jack turned his head towards Billy. "Oh ello." he stated in an eh whatever tone

"Ya but it couldve been a lot worse." Gibbs said to jack. "How bout we head back to the pearl?"

Billy just nods in greetin, a man of few words

"Ey, as it seems the only place that's truely safe for me." Jack stated as he rose to his feet, looking once more to Billy. "Work eh?" jack then turned heading towards his ship. "Yar 'iried."

Billy's one eye showed shock that it was that easy... but.. he wasnt gonna complain, it was a job on the black pearl after all. "Thanks."

"I'll make sure to pick up a extra cot while gettin supplies, welcome aboard." Gibbs said in a greetin way before followin Jack back to the ship just incase those punks tried to come back for more

Hex managed to convice the bathhouse to let him in but for only 5minutes since he only had 2 shillings but that was way more then nough time for him. plenty of time to get the important parts washed up so he could look his best in his new dress

Needless to say after 10 minutes aboard the Blacl Pearl Jack was once again off said ship, as in his aggitation he had forgoten to take the herbs with the food. An not wanting said food to come back up he quickly dissembarked, sitting out on the port that lead to the Black Pearl

Ragetti had very much enjoyed that wash, an having used the new soap he bought, he looked an smelled clean. It was wonders what a good washing would do

Gibbs had work still to do off ship however he did leave the new comer behind to watch the captains back incase thugs came back

Billy doesnt interact much with the captian, he just did as he was told

Hex was back to waitin outside for Ragetti, even a fast wash was better then none at all. he had also went ahead an put on his dress, while he had been out of sight in the bathhouse. he waited eagerly for his friend

Ragetti though had already been outside, an having not realized Hexxus had washed too he was slowly walking about the wash houses in search of him. "Hexxus?" he called out in a normal tone

"Just a pinch. But she did say to put it in foods or drinks, not by its self." Jack said low, thinking low outloud as he looked to the small leather pouch that held the herbs

Hex hears him. "Ovas heeeeeres." he said as he fixed his dress an dustin off his boots before hurryin to where he heard Ragetti

Billy heard the captain mumble bout somethin but didnt pay too much attention as if it was his business to know the captian would tell him

Ragetti followed the voice, an was surprised to see that he too had washed up. "But I thought ya said ya didn't have enough?" he asked with a small frown of confustion

"Eh, what could it hurt." Jack stated as he took a pinch of the herbs stright to his mouth, then gaged. "Ack! That stuffs awefull!" Jack said wipping off his tongue with his fingers

Hex pouts a lil at the lack of reaction from Ragetti since he was in his new dress an had worked to make him look sexy as possibly. "Theys lets me has halfas the times sinces i only hads halfs." pouts more duns I looks prettys?

Billy just asumes the pouch had medicene in it, for what he didnt care really it wasnt his place to

"Sorry about that. You look very pretty. An quiet sexy too. What about me?" Ragetti asked as he tried ta pose all handsome like, trying not ta laugh

Oh it was medicene alright, an Jack now knew why Tia told him to take it with food, as he rubbed his tongue up against his upper teeth now. But atleast he was starting ta feel better now

Hex makes a happy sound. "Absolutelys dashins! mmms verys VERYS dashins." purrs yes purrs. "Absolutelys molestables toos." wiggles his eyebrows

Ragetti at this point was wided eye'd an blushing hard, at Hexxus choice of words

"Okay, lets try this now." Jack stated as he stood, walking up the plateform that lead to the Black Pearl. 3 minutes later saw Jack vomiting as he had to rush over to the railings to keep the ship clean

Hex grins a grin that looks like his face was gonna split, THATS the reaction he was lookin for. "Sos mys dashins friend." Hexxus takes Ragettis arm in his in a girly way, an as far as any on lookers thought he might as well be a girl since he looked so much like one. "Wheres too nows?"

Billy winces as he watches, perhaps the captain had a stomach illness or had ate bad food. "Ya alright captain?" h called, speakin for the first time in a while

One wouldn't think it possible for Ragetti's face to get any redder, but it did, as Hexxus took hold of his arm the way he did. Ragetti was speechless an for the moment couldn't think straight ashe just staired at Hexxus, his mouth a small o shape

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped, really aggitated now, as that was the last thing he had wanted to do, espically at what it cost for the food to get into said stomach

Hex continues to grin an hold the taller pirates arm. "A dates yas says? ons pearls? withs dinners ans rum? whys yesh id loves toos."

Billy raises his only eyebrow but just shrugs an goes back to keepin lookin out

"S-sure." Ragetti stutered, having finally found his voice again, as he an Hexxus walked back to the Black Pearl

Mumbling low curses under his breath Jack made his way back off the ship, towards the pub he had come from. Hell he just wasn't going to sit around at the port the whole damn time he was here in the city

Hex gave a wide smile

Gibbs had finished up his work for now an was at the pub, havin himself a bit of a drink

Billy stays behind to keep watch of the ship, if the captain had wanted him to follow he woulda said so

No Jack didn't want Billy following afrter him. Jack was a big boy an could take care of himself, an if not, hopefully out run whoever was chasing him at the time. Within a few minutes Jack was back at the pub, an took a seat in one of the back corners, the only thing he orderd was some water an fruit

Ragrtti tried hard not to bust out laughing at the looks he an Hexxus recived as they reboarded the Black Pearl

Gibbs notices Jack in the corner of the pup, he finished his drink an contemplated goin over but he didnt want to crowd the man who looked like he had recently lost his expensive dinner

Jack was indeed still very much peeved about that, as he rubed at the rim of the glass of water, with his index finger tip, just stairing at nothing an no one really

Gibbs would give him some time to himself before hed approach him

Hex notices the new comer when he an ragetti arrive at the ship

Billy was still there an gave the pair a suspisous look, was it a crew member with one of the local whores?

"Must be a new member of the crew." Ragetti stated low to Hexxus as he looked to Billy

Jack however feeling that he was being watched lifted his eye's, looking around the pub, before they landed on Gibbs

"Ahs." Hexxus nods. "Well wes will welcomes hims later yes? we has dates." he said that smile still there

Billy keeps his eye on Ragetti, havin pegged the other as just a harlot

Gibbs knew the captain had caught sight of him an he gave a bit of a wave in acknowlagement

Jack seeing the wave gave a small thin smile an node of the head, as he then looked back to his water, lifting the glass an drinking from it

"Yes.." Ragetti stated as he looked from Billy to Hexxus. "Yes we do." he then lead Hexxus down to the messhall

Gibbs goes back to enjoyin his own drink, takein the rare time to relax

Billy watches until they disappear, for the other priate to know his way round that well had to be one of the crew so he went back to keepin look out

Hex is practically bubbly with excitement as he let Ragetti lead him

Taking out the pouch of herbs once more Jack sprinkled a pinch onto one of the larger strawberrys, then poped the whole thing into his mouth. There, maybe now he could enjoy being on his own ship again, though he would wait awhile to make sure it got into his system

"Seems Gibbs made sure the ship was well stocked." Ragetti stated as there was just more then fish now in the storage room. Fresh pork jerky being one of the items

"Oooos goods ol Mr. Gibbs! now we cans has reals good dinners." Hexxus said as he cuddles ragettis arm a lil more before lettin it go so they could get their food

Gibbs gets a bit of food for himself, enjoyin it with his drink

"I wonder how long we'll be here." Ragetti stated as he too got some of the jerky, then went to the open area where the sliiping cots where resting on it

Picking up the bowl of strawberry's an glass of water, Jack walked over to Gibbs, sitting beside him at the bar

Hex gets his plate an sits near Ragetti. "hmms dunna knows buts isa nices to bes on lands fer a bits though yes?"

"Feelin better? ye wasnt lookin too good when ye came in." Gibbs said as Jack sat next to him

"Tiny bit, but not much." Jack said with a sigh as he looked to Gibbs, sipping at his water. "My one greatest luv is now my worst enemy." Jack stated refering to the Black Pearl

"Yes it is. Bit weird though how the Captain's been sick an now we're here." Ragetti stated

"Well it aint forever though." Gibbs said tryin to uplift his captains spirits

Hex practically leans agianst Ragettis side as he enjoys a bit of food. "Trues, hims mights has caughts somethins ors ates somesthins thatsa was bad?"

"I hope not. Better not be the whole time." Jack said with raised eye brows, as he siped at his water again, then got serious. "Wonder what my father is going to say."

"But its not very often he gets sick, not like this. Cant remember when last he was." Ragetti stated

"Ah.. aye.. that is not gonna be a easy topic id wager.. should ye tell him at all?" Gibbs asked a bit of concern in his tone

"Hmms maybes somethins mores be goin ons sinces him did gos sees thats voodeedoos lady." Hexxus stated looking to Ragetti

"Honestly if ya think about it, aside from the Black Pearl, his place is the safest here." Jack stated knowing this to be fact. "Though not sure how he'd react to it. Embarassed, shamed, proud?" Jack commented low as he looked to his glass of water

"That's what I be wondering. Though its unlikely he be tellings us." Ragetti said

"Even I wouldnt know the answer to that captain.. but aye it would be the safest spot to be." Gibbs said as he took a drink from his rum

"Wells is hims business yes? ifn wes need knows hims will says so." Hexxus said

"Think we should pay dear old dad a visit?" Jack asked wanting to know what Gibbs thought. "The way Ey see it, the sooner he knows an if he lets me stay, the sooner Ey'd be safe." Jack stated sharing his thoughts

"Yeah but with the Sparrow, tis his pride that keeps him from getting the help he needs at times." Ragetti stated

Gibbs rubbed his chin an side burns. "Well.. worse to happen he doesnt help an ye aint any worse off then ye are now i suppose."

Hex wouldnt know so he took ragettis word for it. "Wells ima sures hims will gets betta, hims got Mr. Gibbs lookins out fer hims."

"No, worset be, he'd kill me as a disgrace to his name. Though I dont think he'd kill me. Disown me, yes, but not kill. Least I 'ope not." Jack said with a wrinkle of his nose, wincing silently

Ragetti hoped so too, though he only noded his head at Hexxus words, as he took a bite of his jerky

"So.. what is it ye wanna do then captain? ill support whatever ye pick to do." Gibbs said as he watched Jack, waiting for him to decided

Hex enjoyed the meal he had with the taller skinny pirate, it was a good date

Jack Sparrow was silent as he contiplated his choices. Time ta be a man, Sparrow, Jack thought to himself. "If I wait ta later ta tell 'im it just piss 'im off more." Jack said with a winkle of his nose as he stood, an headed for the door

Ragetti was quiet as he thought more about his Captain

"I think It's time I paid Old Teague a visit." Jack said as he stood an headed for the door

Gibbs paid his tab an got up to follow the captain, he wouldnt let him go alone

Hex was watchin ragetti as he drank his rum, he was plottin oh yes

Not really thinking about it, Ragetti offered some of the rum to him

Jack knew, being one of the 9 Pirate lords, where his father's work place was. The central meeting hall in the heart of the city. Not wasting anymore time, Jack lead the way at a steady pace

Hex grins an takes the offered drink an has a swig. "Mmm thankies."

Gibbs has no trouble keepin up with him, he hoped this would all go down smoothly as there had been nough trouble today as it is

Jack also hoped for the same results, as he really didn't want to have to fight against his own father. 20 minutes later saw Jack an Gibbs standing outside the door to Teague's office. "Moment of truth."

"So what was it you did before being marooned on that island? Profession wise I mean." Ragetti asked

"Aye." Gibbs said as he looked at the door. "When ye are ready captain."

"Ohs mys thatsa takes me back. hmmms befers a pirates, wells was whores fer bits o time, beens acrobatics entertainers, lils o this lils o thats." Hexxus said in a casual tone

Taking a beep breathe Jack slowly exhaled, as he slowly walked through the open door way. "Ello? Anyone 'ere?" Jack called politely as he took a few steps into said room

"Whore? So that means ya must have...ya know...done the deed?" Ragetti said finishing the last part at a whisper

Teague was in his chair but the chairs back was facein the ones enterin his office, aye he knew that voice dispite it havein been a long time. "... Jackie" came Teague's rumbley voice

Hex laughs a bit before takein nother swig of rum, then lookin up at his friend. "Ohs iva dones it ans dids its a looooooooooooots, thoughs afters gettins outta thats jobs its got slims pickins fers sex sinces mosts molestables mens aints rootins fers the sames team ifn ya gets my drifts."

"yeah I get it." ragetti said as he gently took the bottle from Hexxus taking a swig himself then handed it back. "So, what does it feel like?" he asked a blush coming to his face

"Dad." Jack greeted as he made his way over to the chair, a small smile on his face. "Its been awhile." he said low an smooth

"Ohs itsa awesome, wells ifn yas has good partner thats is. tops or bottoms is verys goods just depends on preferance, example me personally i likes beins on bottom cuz im small." he said in a completely normal tone as if sex talk was no different then talkin bout the weather

Teague looked over at his son, as a man of few words he didnt answer for a while. "What brings ye here now?" knows Gibbs is there, he wasnt surprised

"Well see here's the thing. I need a place to stay...for awhile." Jack said as he figitid with his hands, looking to the floor then to Teague as he finished speaking, with hopefull, pleading eye's. Something he has NEVER done, since leaving as a young adult

"I wouldn't know." Ragetti said speaking truth, which he had never told anyone before

Teague looked at his son, his eyes narrowin a bit at the look on his face. somethin was goin on, he wasnt a fool. "Whats goin on?" he said in a way that was clear he was onto the fact that jack was hidein somethin

Hex blinks an looks at him. "Reallys? Nevas?"

"Never." Ragetti said blushing even more at revealing a very personal thing about himself

"Ya wouldn't believe me if'n I told ya." Jack said in a respectfull tone, as he stood where he was, everything about his pose submissive, as he looked to his father

It was good his son was behavin himself, it would make things less hostle. "Youd be surprised..." Teague stated, starein right at his son

"Ohs ragettis.." Hexxus said as he put the rum down then promply moved himself so he was straddlein the taller mans lap, facein him. "Thats justa wonts dos, wes has fix thats."

"What? Oh, no, no. I want it ta be special. Thank you, but I cant." Ragetti stated, as he gently but firmly pushed Hexxus off

"Then its a good thing ya already sitting down." Jack said with a low exhale, as he looked his father right in his eye's. "I'm... pregnant."

Hex meeps as he was moved off, feelin a pinch rejected. "ohs oks then..."

Teague blinked as he processed what his son had just told him, contemplatein if he should believe such a rediculous thing or not... then again there were a many a legend of such things

Jack waited, keeping silent as he looked to his father with a nervus stair, hoping beyound hope that Teague believed him. One could see it in Jack's eye's that he was not lieing about this

"I'm sorry, Hex. Its not you, its me." Ragetti stated as he put his fingers gently under Hexxus chin lifting it so Hex could look him in the eye's. "I'm just not ready for it yet."

Teague eyes narrowed again before movin to look towards Gibbs. "Leave us." he commanded

Gibbs looks from jacks father to jack himself, he said he wouldnt leave hte captain an he wouldnt unless jack himself said so

Hex: wells... when yas is yas tell mes yes? still friends yes?

Jack turned to look at Gibbs with a nod of his head, telling him to listen to Teague

"Of course we're still friends! An I really do apriciate the offer. It was very sweet, an when I am ready, you'll be the first ta know." ragetti said with a warm kind smile

Gibbs looks unsure but does as hes told, steppin out of the room an shuttin the door

"Sit." Teague said as he points to a chair not far from him

Hex smiled back then leaned against him again. "Oks!"

Ragetti smiled as he let Hexxus lean up against him. "Thank you, for understanding."

Looking to the chair, Jack did as was told of him, as he then watched his father, unsure what to say now

"I cans understands wantin firsts times tos bes specials." Hexxus said, happy that he hadnt spooked him away

"So.. the old legends be true then... bout immortality." Teague stated as he continued to look right at him

"It would appear so, yes." Jack said, still having that respectfull tone to it

Ragetti said nothing more as he looked to Hexxus with that same smile

"Lets plays dices whiles wes finishes ours dinners." Hexxus suggested as he pulled out his dice, glad ragetti was happy still

"Let me guess.." nods towards the door. "'ims other half." Teague's tone made it hard to read wether he was gonna be acceptin or guttin angery

"Yes, he is." Jack said hoping that in telling the truth, it would grant him safety, among his father

Ragetti noded his head, as with a chuckle he hoped outta his cot an made his way up deck

Hex follows after Ragetti

"Hhmmmm... how long?" Teague asked wantin to know how far along Jackie was

"3 an a half months. Damn morning sickness been driving me crazy already." Jack said not very happy about that, as he placed his arms on the arm rests of the chair, a unhappy look on his face

Teague was clearly thinkin things over in his mind, goin over the pros an cons of the idea of this whole thing

"I really need ya help in this, Dad. One o' the condiontions o' the curse is that, if the babe dies, so does the carrier." Jack said being dead serious as he let out a low exhale, never looking away from Teague

That got Teague's attention an he stared intently at jack to see if there was a once of fibbery or decet in that statement

Jack knew the look his father was giving him, an not once did he turn his serious eye's away from Teague's. Jack's face an body pose also stating he was quiet serious

Teague after a moment he believed his son... hmm... not good at all.. jack was HIS immortality as it where an a grandchild might prove a good thing for the family line.. then again.. hm... it was a difficult thing to deside. "... very well..."

"Thank you." Jack said in true genuin gratitude, a tiny smile of reliefe coming to his face, which then quickly dissapeared as Jack dazed off into space, his face both going pale an semi green at the same time, he was fighting to keep from getting sick in front of his father, an so far, he was lossing the battle

Teague sighs an shoves a bucket over to the younger man with his foot. "Keep it in the bucket."

Jack was thankfull for the bucket, as he couldn't keep it down any longer, an indeed he vomited hard into the bucket, so much so, after there was nothing let he ended up dry heaving, till he was able to get it under control

Teague was unfazed, he had vomited like that in his day when he drank too much rum. he waited for Jack to get his vomitin under control patiantly

Panting slightly, Jack looked to his father. "So now what?" he asked

"Ye will stay here... ye will stay out of trouble. im sure ye friend will tend to ye ship an crew." Teague said as he watched Jack

Jack noded as he set the bucket down, slowly getting to his feet. "I'll inform Gibbs of this, so he knows what's going on." Jack stated as he then turned heading for the door

Teague he let him go, word would get round that his son was back an under his protection

Gibbs had been waitin outside the door just incase he was to hear fighting an have to step in on his captains behalf

Opening the door, Jack looked to his old friend with a nod. "I've been allowed ta stay." he said very much relieved by this. "Go back ta the Blacl Pearl an watch over the crew. As o' now, yar incharge o' her." Jack stated refering to the ship as 'her'

Gibbs was relieved too, at the order he nodded confidently. "Aye captain, I will treat 'er as me own ship."

"Ya had better." Jack stated with a small hidden threat to his tone. "Seeing as I 'ave all my things, I will not be going back at this time. But, dont leave port, unless ya absolutly 'ave ta." Jack said

"Aye captain." Gibbs said once more. "Illl come an see ye ifn that should be needed. ye take care captian."

"Ye aswell, ." Jack said as he pated the man on the back, then headed back over to his father, looking to him

Gibbs left then, he had a big responability to do.. takin care of the pearl

Teague looked back at him from his chair. "So.. what have ye learned from all this?" he asked referin to his sons perdicament

"Well...one: Dont touch big rocks that glow, that ya 'ave no real clue what it does, an 2: take care o' life, cause ya never know when it be taken away." Jack stated as he sat back in the chair, resting his head on his right hand

"'eres somethin ye didnt learn." Teague said as he pointed at his son, speakin in a serious tone. "It aint bout livin forever Jackie.. its bout bein able to live with ye self forever. That's what's important."

Jack was silent as he registered what Teague had said to him, then noded softly once, looking to him. "Mind showing me ta my room. Still not feeling all that great." Jack said low, also feeling tired aswell, it showing now on his face. Jack was much more relaxed now, knowing his father was helping to keep him an the babe safe

"hmm..." Teague nodded as he got to his feet. "follow me." he said as he lead the way to a spare room for his son

Jack stood with a nod, taking hold of the bucket, as he followed after his father, knowing he'd need it again, sooner then later most likely. "You...'ave no idea, how releived I am that yar doing this for me." Jack stated being frank an truthfull

"Ye wouldnt last a night here without my protection." Teague stated equally frank an truthful fact. "... ye my son Jackie." he said as he opened the door to the spare room. "'ere ye go."

"Thanks, Dad.' Jack said as he looked to Teague, then walked into the room, looking around, not a bad space, not really much but a bed, a desk, an some light candles, but it would do. Turning slowly Jack looked back to his father. "I know. Already ran into Moony. Damn fool broke me nose, not long before I came ta see ya." Jack stated pointing towards said nose that was a little swollen

Teague's eyes narrow in a unamused way. "... did he now?"

"Yup." Jack said with a node as he removed his hat, placing it, along with his coat, an weapons, on the desk, looking back to his father. "Luckily, hadn't been too far off, or Moony an his three goonies would 'ave caught up ta me, an...well, we both know how that would 'ave turned out."

Teague leans on the door frame, makein mental note to have a "chat" with moony an his friends. "This.. mr. gibbs seems to be a good mate." he said meanin mate as friend

"Yeah, he is. Known each other a long time now. He's actually the second in command o' me ship." Jack said as he walked back over slowly to his father, leaning up against the other side of the wall, near the door, so Jack could face his father still, his arms crossed over his chest

Teaguemakes note of this, figurein his protection should extend to the other man as well since he was sure if anythin happened to Gibbs it wouldnt sit well with his son

"Well. I'll let ya get back ta ya work." Jack stated with a loud tired sigh, which was actually a hiden yawn, as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on it, taking off his boots

Teague just nods before headin off, he had some work to do an people to "speak" too

Boots off, Jack rested himself on the bed, not even bothering with getting under the cover's, as he laid on his side, hand under the pillow, for extra suport for his head, an it wasn't long till Jack sucomed to sleep

When mornin came it found the wisened few worded pirate loungein in the messhall, enjoyin some breakfast. Teague knew Jackie would be along eventually

Sure enough, with a wide yawn, an not even having put his boots back on yet, an for that matter having taken off his vest, sashes an belts, Jack made his way into his father's messhall, pausing a moment. "Mornin." Jack greeted as he then made his way into the large pantry room

Teague nods in greetin, his house was well stocked in food an not the lower quality that tended to be stocked on ships

Jack took a great notice to that, as he had found some packet's of cinimmion oatmeal, an loaf of bread. Walking out he placed the item's on the table near his dad, went to get a bowl an spoon, as well as the hot kettle was alway's over the small fire in the kithen, an soon his oatmeal was ready.

Teague watches his son a while, when the younger man sat down did he finally speak. "Hows ye nose?"

"Quiet sore actually. Cant smell anything for that matter either." Jack stated as he stirred the oatmeal an hot water together, letting it all soak in, as he took a small chunk off the laof an ate it

"hm... it will pass..." Teague stated as he watched his son eat. "Moony an 'ims men aint gonna be botherin ye or ye men no more *he stated in a simple tone*

"Oh? How's that?" Jack asked, refering to Moony, this catching his attention, as he looked right at his father

Teague fishes somethin out of his belt, a familar pouch of coins which he slid across the table to his son. "simple... i shot 'im."

"Oh." Jack said as he picked up the pouch of coins. "No I guess he wont then will he." Jack stated with a small smile. Yes, already he was feeling much better around his Dad

Teague nods, it was hard for the dead to start trouble. he had put the word clearly in town, his son an his sons crew an ship were under his protection an he had a LOT of pull in this area

_**An that's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 4 -**_

For the next 3 day's Jack really didn't do much exept eat, an relaxe mostly in his room, but also just sit with his father in Teague's office, in the other big fancy comfy chair, just talking

During which also them three day's back on the Black Pearl, Ragetti had been teaching Hexxus once again to swim

Teague had been quellin any issues from the locals regardin his son or his sons crew, though he made it clear even to them to keep out of trouble

Hex was doin better though it was slow goin as it he was very much afriad of the water, but with ragettis help he had been gettin better

At the moment while Jack had been watching his dad work, on only what Teague knew, an playing his guitar inbetween, Jack had drifed off ta sleep, snoring slightly

Ragetti knew to take it slow with Hexxus, no need to rush either, as Gibbs had informed them that they'd be staying in Shipwreck Cover for quiet a few months

Teague looked over at his son then resumed what he was doin, lettin the man sleep

Hex spent a lot of the swimmin lessons clingin to Ragetti specially the deeper they got in the water

Right now the biggest part of the leasson was to try an get ride of the fear that came with being in the water

For thoes that knew Jack, he had ta feel very comfortable an safe around said person's to even fall asleep around them. Gibbs knew this anno doudt would have said so if he had been there to see it

"yas sure thisa is safes?' Hexxus squeeked as he clung to ragettis arm, he had made it to standin in water that was chest deep. a improvement from not wantin to go in father then knee deep

"Gatta remember the most important thing is not to panic, even though it might be screaming at ya to. An yes, its fine, used ta swim in these waters all the time when I was but a wee lad." Ragetti stated

Jack comfortable an content, sleep soundly in the big chair, still only just wearing his white blouse, an his dark navy capri's

Hex whines a lil, tryin not to panic.. tellin himself he was safe, Ragetti wouldnt let him drown. "I useta nots be scareds ofa thes water whens I was lils.."

Gibbs was on his way to check in on the captain, it had been three days an he wanted to make sure everythin was goin alright for him

Falling into a deeper sleep, Jack's breathing became a steady rethem of breathing an exhales, mixed in with low soft snores, his body becoming lax, unawear that Gibbs was coming ta visit

"Same with me with hights. Guess just one bad experance ruins it all, huh." Ragetti stated

Hex nuzzles the arm he was clingin to like a life line. "Yas has no ideas." he muttered, not elaboratein though on the subject

Teague looks up when he hears a knock at his office door. "Enter."

Gibbs does so. "I just came to see how the captain be doin." he said as he entered though he soon noticed the sleepin man. "ah..." he whispered, "looks like 'ims feelin pretty good to be sleepin that deeply."

Indeed Jack was if his deep, but soft snore's where any indication

"Actually I do. Been trying to get over me fear of hights, but...ya saw hoe that turned out."

Ragetti stated refering to when they had to cross that bridge

"Yas dids goods, bys second times ya has cross it ya didnts hesitates." after a moment he let go of Ragettis arm but kept close.. it had been a loooong time since he stood in water that was up to his chest

Teague plucks a few strings on his guitar. ".. 'ims in good hands." was all he said

"Aye im glad fer it." an Gibbs was, bout time the captain could rest properly an not have to worry bout things

Jackie at hearing the guitar start playing again relaxed even more into the chair, having heard it alote as a lad growing up, even falling asleep ta it

Ragetti smiled wide as he watched Hexxus let go of his arm an take a few steps away

Hex squeeks a lil as Ragetti moves away. "Duns gos to fars!" deep down he knew the man wouldnt but still.. it felt better to say it

"Well i wont be keepin ye." Gibbs nods his thanks to Teague before leavein

Teague plays his guitar as he watched the other man leave, hed mention the visit to Jackie later when he woke up

"Yar doing great Hexxus!" Ragetti stated hoping to boost Hexxus confidance in himself

It actually wasn't long after Gibbs left that Jack woke up. Looking around himself, a bit confused before then realizing he had nodded off again. "Sorry 'bout that." Jack said as he rubbed at his kohl rimmed eye's, yawning wide

"No need." Teague said as he looked at his son. "Ye had a visitor not long ago."

Hex grins at the praise, for the moment he stood still in the water before movin round a lil bit to get used to the feel* isa... nots too bads *so long as the sea stayed calm that is

"Really?" Jack asked as he stood an stretched, looking to his dad then. "Who?"

Ragetti also stayed where he was, as he watched Hexxus. "That's it Hex! Get a feel for it, how it weighs down your cloths, how it relaxes the joints in ya body."

Hex as usual for swimmin he was in his shirt an shorts, actually to think of it he never went without at least a shirt on always long sleeved. even his dress had came wiht a full long sleeved shirt. "Thes weighins downs isnt funs buts thes joints thing isa nice."

"Mr. Gibbs, said he came to check on ye." Teague said

"Oh, well that was nice o' 'im. What all did he 'ave ta say?" Jack asked as he sat back down, still looking to Teague

"All part of the learning. It'll build up ya muscles, but at the same time wont strain them either." Ragetti stated as he continued to watch

"That ye must be feelin a lot better if ye is to be sleepin so soundly." Teague said

"Ooooos builtsa muscels ye say? mmm mights comes ina handys." Hexxus seemed more relaxed in the water now, gettin the rythem down from the small waves so he didnt get pushed or pulled too much

"Well he's not lieing. Out at sea, never can sleep ta long, or ya may never wake back up. Espically one such as me" Jack stated with a nerves smile. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Ey it does, as ya can work out ya whole body, but not strain the muscles, as the water suports ya in a way." Ragetti stated

Teague shrugged he wasnt bothered temperature wise. "Do ye not trust ye men nough to sleep at night?"

Hex seemed more inclined to learn now. "Thens ill has keeps tryin yes?"

"Must just be me then. Gibbs yes. The other's. Never." Jack stated speaking fact, knowing how some of his men would be more then happy ta take his place as Captain.

"That's up ta ya." Ragetti stated

Teague just seems to nod at that. "Tell me more about Mr. Gibbs."

"Wells ill makes deals." Hexxus said as he manages to get close an infront of Ragetti. "ills keeps tryins ifn yas keeps tryins." he said referin to the tall pirates fear of hights

"He's loyal, brave, stronge, smart, an very trust worthy. If it wasn't for him, I'd have been dead now more times then I care ta admit." Jack stated as he rested his legs over the chairs arm rest, facing his Dad

"Deal." Ragetti said with a smile as he then splashed Hexxus lightly, so as not to panic him as he quickly backed up

"Sounds like a good mate.. good pirate." Teague said as he strummed at a string

Hex squeeks then splashs back. "Aw naws yas aints winnins this times!" enjoys their splash wars

Ragetti laughed as Hexxus chased after him, making sure not ta go to fast

"Very much so. Infact I'm lucky it was him that touched me first in that cave, an not one of me other crew men. Atleast now I know the babe is of good blood." Jack said with a slight shrug of a shoulder

It was harder for Hexxus to manuver in the deeper waters so it took him longer to keep up

Teague nods at that. "Ye will have to make sure he knows that."

"He already does, Dad. Told him so meself." Jack said as then he went quiet as a loud rumble from his stomach semi embarassed him

Ragetti made sure not to go to fast

Teague wasnt fazed. "Go eat, babes hungry." *as all he said for the moment

Hex enjoys his time with ragetti to him this was like a vacation

Jack said nothing as for the moment he was a little embarassed, as he left for the kitchen, trying to keep the small blush on his face hidden by his thick hair

Ragetti was also enjoying himself feeling the same way

Teague smiles a tiny bit an chuckles at his sons blush an embarassment

"Its not funny..." Jack stated low in a pout as he had heard Teague's chuckle

As time went by Gibbs would stop by an check on Jack at his fathers place, makin sure to update him on things as well as make sure he was doin alright

As the time passed Teague had to enforce an remind the locals less an less to leave his son an his crew be

Thanks to Teague the town didnt hardly charge them anythin, it had been very nice. an in that time Hexxus had unintentionally acquired a admirer that kept flirtin with him when he was in town. He figured it harmless an didnt mention it to Ragetti

Also during that time, Jack started to notice the phyiscal changes in his body, aside from the sickness, tiredness an almost constant hunger, mainly in his stomach as now, instead of having a firm 6 pack, a small but well shaped bump was starting to show. Jack was now 4 months along. Though Jack's cloths where still loose enough for him to hide it, out in public

Ragetti had indeed yet to notice as he didn't always go with Hexxus into the city

Since Jackie had been stayin with him a lot Teague surely noticed his sons growin stomach

Hex was in town now as it were, goin to get a few things

Around his Dad's place he didn't really try to hide it, as he still only wore his white blouse, an pirate capri's. At the moment he was busy eatting some cookies along with a glass of milk, as he sat with his Dad, keeping him company while Teague worked, or whatever

The reason Ragetti hadn't been with Hexxus was cause it was his day to scrub an clean the upper deck of the Black Pearl

Teague let jack do as he wanted so long as he wasnt bein a pest or distracting

Hex had run into the admirer while out, he found the attention harmless an flatterin but he didnt return it but it didnt seem to detour the admirer

Having finished his cookie, Jack slowly stood an went to stand beside Teague's chair, but without invading his personal space. "What exactly is it you work on, in here?" Jack asked finally cerious, as he drank at his milk

If Ragetti had seem it he would have told the stranger to piss off

"lil this lil that.." Teague said in a vauge way as he looked at his son for a moment

The admirer had gotten a bit grabby but Hex had held his own an hurried back to the black pearl

"Hmmmm." Jack said not moving from where he was standing, as he watched. Side's it's not like he had something better ta do

At the moment Ragetti was on his hands an knees scrubbing the deck

Teague let him be for now, as he wasnt botherin him. He was a laid back kinda guy unless ya pissed him off then well all bets were off

Hex returns to the ship, rubbin at his back side that had been givin a firm swat from the grabby admirer. His heels click click clickin up the ramp

Jack knew this about this Dad, an knew how far he could get before even aggitating him, which wasn't even wise for him ta do, pregnant or not

Hearing the clicking of Hexxus heeled boots coming up the ramp, Ragetti took a few minute break, standing to watch him as he came aboard.

Hex was mutterin to himself an rubbin his backside still as he came to the top of the ramp* stupids pushys drunkard.. ooows thats gonnas bruises fers sure

A large frown came to Ragetti's face at Hexxus words as he walked over ta him. "What's this I'm hearing? Did someone put there hands onto ya?" Oooooo Ragetti's feather's where indeed ruffled, an not in a good way

Wanting more cookies Jack went back to the kitchen, this time coming back out with the whole bag, going back over to stand beside his Dad, watching, head tilted in ceriousity

Hex looked up at the unhappy pirate. "ohs isa nothins, justs somes drunkards beens all flirty withas me latelys ans hims got a bits grabbys todays when i didnts returns hims flirts so hims thought its be cute tos swats mes on mys backs ends."

"Ye gonna give that babe a sweet tooth." Teague said in referance to the bag of cookies

Just then though very aggitated, Ragetti's grip was firm but gentle as he lead Hexxus down deck to check over the swat that was hurting Hexxus so badly

"An that's a bad thing." Jack stated with a small smile as he offered one to Teague, looking down to him

Hex lets himself be lead away, when below deck he undid the tie on his pants. "Isa nothins reallys its will goes away, have hads worse." he said as he lowered his pants in teh back just nough to show a red angry lookin handprint

Teague eyes the cookie a moment thoughtfully before takin it. "Too much of a good thing be a bad thing as well jackie.. however... a lil endulgance neva hurt anyone."

"No its not. An I'm ganna make sure he knows this." Ragetti stated, trying hard to contain his anger at seeing the bright red hand mark

"Yes! Side's I know better 'nough not ta eat ta many. Learned that the 'ard way as a boy." Jack said remembering the event all to well

"Is oks reallys ills bes alrights, i gaves hims a firms kicks ins the knee fers it with me boots." Hex said trying to calm he tall man. He didnt want to cause trouble for Ragetti

"Aye... had to learn that one the hard way i recall." Teague said as he eats the cookie

"I just said that." Jack stated as he closed up the bag of cookies, an finished the rest of his milk in one big gulp, unawear of the fact he now sported milk in his mustash

"No, Teague told the people here to leave us be. I don' consinder this leavin' us be." Ragetti stated being firm about this, angry, though not yelling at Hexxus un any way

Teague looked at his son an made a gesture to his milk stained mustash

Hex: hims was just tryins to be a flirts *he said as he retied up his pants* hims not worths gettins into fights ova

Seeing the gesture Jack reached up his hand fast at his mustash feeling the left over milk that soaked the hairs, wiping them away with the sleeve of his blouse. "Thanks."

"Never said I was ganna fight him." Ragetti stated. No he was going to Edward Teague Sparrow

Hex looked relieved that ragetti wasnt gonna fight anyone

Teague nods an goes back to what he was doin

An keeping to his word, Ragetti left the ship, heading towards the Pirate Hall, where he knew Captain Teague would be. Hopefully

Finished with the cookies an the glass, Jack took them both back to the kitchen, cleaning the glass an putting it back, as well as putting the bag back into the storage room. Oh yes around here, you cleaned an put back what it was you used

Hex followed after Ragetti, he didnt know he was goin to speak to the pirate lord but he wanted to go with him just incase. he hadnt mentioned who had been rough with him other then it was a drunkered

Teague watched as Jack headed for the kitchen. Damn right one better clean up their own messes in his home

Like with Jack an Gibbs it took Ragetti 20 minutes to reach the Pirates Hall. Where off to the side, was the ship that belong to the Pirate Lord, an the steps that lead to a balcony

Unawear that guest where coming, Jack went back over to his father, having brought him a bottle of Rum, having seen that the bottle he had on his desk was out

"Thank ye." Teague said when his rum supply was restored, takein a swig from it. dispite his drinkin he didnt seem drunk, thats because he could hold his liquer

Click click click went Hexxus heels as he followed after ragetti, were was he goin? when they reached their desitantion it was clear.. now he was nervous he never met a pirate lord before

"Ya welcome." Jack said as he himself eye'd the liquer, but knew better then to drink any of it himself, espically in his condintion. Oh he'd get one hell of a beating if he did an Teague found out, It was then he heard the fimiler click click of heels, as he turned towards the balcony

Ragetti was the first up on the balcony, an being the polite pirate that he saw he knocked an called out low in a respectfull tone. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Teague would very much let Jack have it if he drank any rum or booze in general an you bet hed beat him without gettin anywhere near the babe. He turned his head a bit at the sound of rythmic clickin an then a voice. "State ye name." Teague said as his hand was on his pistol, he wasnt expectin anyone today

Hex heels did indeed make noise as he came up behind Ragetti, figitin a bit

"Pirate Ragetti, sir. I'm a member of the Black Pearl an under the care of Captain Jack Sparrow." he stated trying to keep his tone steady

"Ey he's good. Quiet harmless really." Jack stated low as he turned back towards Teague

Teague puts his pistol away. "Come in." he called out. "Bring the wee one with ye." Yup Teague was that good to know Ragetti wasnt alone an who he was with was a runt*

Hex pouts at bein called a wee one, he wasnt that small! well ok he was kinda that small but not that small!

Hearing Ragetti enter the ship, Jack made his way over ta stand behind his Dad, not careing that he was only half dressed

Walking into the ship Ragetti made his way over to the Pirate Lords. Yes Jack Sparrow was also a Pirate Lord. "Thank you sir. An I'm sorry ta be bothering you, its just that, there's been a problem with someone harrasing a member of the Black Pearl." he stated in respect still trying to keep his voice steady

Hex stood behind Ragetti, he was amazed though... Sparrow looked just like his father.. he just hoped the father was as nice as the son

Teague eyes narrowed. "Is there now?" he didnt like it when he wasnt listened too an now it seemed some one had not

"Yes, sir. My friend here can tell you who he is." Ragetti stated as he looked to Hexxus. "Go on Hex, ya can tell him."

Jack was silent as he stood beside his Father's chair, resting a hand on the top of said chair. It wasn't his place to speak when not adressed by Teague. Not during something like this

Hex looked uneasy but he wasnt bout to piss off a pirate lord. "Ahs isa was mans named Tarrances froms thes Portholes taverns."

Teague doesnt say anythin but it is clear he expected the runt to continue

Hexxus fidgited. "Ahs.. wells..." is worried he might get attacked for admittin bein a queer. "hims... fancys me ana was flirtins witha mes lately an its was harmless at first thens todays.. hims gots bits grabbys ans gaves me a swats."

At this Jack winced just ever so slight, knowing he may very well get an ear full from Teague about letting queer's on board ships, espicall his own son's ship

Ragetti was silent as he let Hexxus speak

Teague eyes narrowed more at the short man. "..." he didnt say anythin as he looked at Jack then back at the short man, hmmmm what to do really.. should he bother with the queer or shoot him now?

Hex moves back behind ragetti, he knew this kind of ackward tension. "M'sorrys! i shoulds go." he said that last part softly to ragetti

"No." Ragetti stated as he looked back to Hexxus. "Dont you be afraid or ashamed for one minute about who you really are. It cant be helped that not all Pirates are as open minded or acepting of new things." Ragetti stated aloud as he looked right at Teague

Durning which the whole time, Jack had took a step back so Teague couldn't see the hand gestures he was making, telling Ragetti to be silent an let Hexxus leave, which he then finished with a hand to he face, shaking his head slowly. 'Great, now I'll need two more crew member.' Jack thought to himself

Hex he was flabbergasted at hearin what ragetti said, he was also very moved. "Ohs ragettis." Hexxus said a smile on his face. 3 Hex hugs Ragetti's arm an nuzzled it not carein of anyone saw

Teague glared at Ragetti an Hex, oh he was not amused at the moment. He had his pride to honor though as they were to be under his protection but at the moment he wanted to talk to his son. "Leave us, I must talk with me son." Teague's tone was clear in meanin 'do NOT argue with me'

Ragetti noded his head as he lead Hexxus back out to the balcony

"Oh shit." was all that Jack said a wince on his face, as Teague turned his chair towards him

Hex was so not gonna argue the order to step out an he did right with Ragetti

Teague looked right at his son an pointed to the chair nearby. "Sit."

Jack promply sat in the chair he had been using all this time

"I dont regret what I did Hexxus." Ragetti stated oce they where out in the Pirates Hall

"No ones eva stoods up fers mes before likes thats." Hexxus said, as he looked twitterpated

"Well?" Teague stated in a unamused way, expectin Jack to explain himself

Jack though carefull on his words as he looked to his father. "I know you dont aprove of queer's, but they are both hard an stronge workers. Ragetti himself has served on me ship for over 10 years, Dad. Hexxus we found just 4 months ago, an since then he's been able to work the mast sails unlike the rest of me crew. He was even able to catch Barbossa's pet beasty, bare handed." Jack said still wincing slightly, hoping Teague didn't shot him here an now

"And I'd do it again in a heart beat." Ragetti stated as he sat in one of the chairs, looking up towards the balcony

" ..." Hexxus couldnt help it he was so moved by what ragetti said he went right up to the tall pirate, pulled him down to level an gave him a quick but definate kiss on the lips

Teague listened to his son, still not lookin amused at all this. he knew his son wouldnt dare lie to him, not bout all this. "Would ye be worse fer wear ifn ye didnt have em on ye crew?" Teague had to admit, that part bout catchin a damn monkey on a ships mast an sail rigs without fallin to ones death was impressive

"I think so yes. As I said they both have important roles on the ship. An my thought's I'd be a fool to let them go, simply because they are queer. After all look at the situation I'm in. I'm pregnant. Do you think any differently of me?" Jack stated low as he looked to his father with a serious face

To say the least Ragetti was a bit shocked at the kiss, but then chuckled. "Alright you, now calm down. Still not sure if we're of this yet or not." Ragetti stated getting serious again

Teague stared at his son before touchin his beard. "No I dont." an he didnt since his sons circumstances were very different then the fags outside, however it was clear his son did not want him to kill them or deny them protection.. if he did thered be no stoppin them from bein targeted

"I knows buts I hads to dos it." Hexxus said as he had a loving smile towards Ragetti on his face

Jack noded once, as he kept watch over his father, waiting on his decision. After all, even though they where under Jack's protection, he couldn't stop Teague from shotting them as his rank was higher, fact of him not only captain an once Pirate Lord but also keeper to the Pirata Codex

"I can see that." Ragetti said with a single chuckle

Teague looked at his son again an let out a sigh. "I will deal with this Terrance." he said, clearly not gonna kill the pair outside. "They BETTER be worth it boy." he said in full seriousness

"I hopes to do its again." Hexxus said as he wiggles his eye brows suggestively

"Great! I promise you they are." Jack said as he then stood up an headed for the door, to tell the pair the news. Walking out onto the balcony Jack told them that they could leave an that Terrance would be taken cared of

At hearing the news from Jack, Ragetti was only to happy ta leave, an get back to the Black Pearl. "I cant believe we made it outta there alive." he stated very serious, shocked that they did

Hex: *hurries after him* mes toos.. i wonders whats jacks said to has us spared.. nos its duns matters wes bes alives ans protected stills so wes should be happys yes?

Teague would see to this terrance later.. for the moment he needed a good chug of rum.. bah lettin those queers live never in his day would he have allowed it, but now he did.. could he live with himself for it? Perhaps

"Seriousily though, thank ya." Jack said as he walked back over to Teague, standing in front of him on the other side of the desk, then sat down once more in the chair, automatcily placing a hand onto his small but growing bump of a belly, not really thinking about it, the other on the arm rest, his fingers playing with one of his braided beards

"It had ta have been good for Teague to have not come out an shot us outright." Ragetti stated as he continued to lead the way

"Hmmmm bah." Teague said as his son sat down, he watched his son. "Pains?" he noticed Jackie was touchin at his stomach

"Yups! hims good captain." Hexxus said. An it was true, he was sure no other Captain would have done that for him, seeing as the last had tried to drawn him

"Hmmm? What?" Jack said off handed as he looked to Teague, then followed his eye's, Jack removing his hand from his own stomach. "Oh. No." Jack said with a small shake of his head. "Just 'abit, actually." Jack tilted his head in though, quickly standing. "I want pie. Do we 'ave any?" he asked looking right to his Dad, hoping they did. "Please say we 'ave pie."

"That he is." Ragetti said with a small smile of his own

Teague shrugged. "No idea, check the kitchen." his food was brought to him by some hired wenches so he didnt know what was in the kitchen

"Wes will has take good cares ofa thes ships fer him thens whiles hims with hisa dads." Hexxus said as he looked to Ragetti

Indeed Jack did, an looking through all the storage, including the small cold storage, Jack had found no pie's. "There's no pie." he pouted as he ploped back into the chair next to his Dad

"The ship! I still have ta clean the rest of the deck! Gibbs is ganna kill me." Ragetti stated as he walked faster back towards the Black Pearl

Teague though, doesnt seem bothered. "Send one of them wenches out to the baker then."

"I'lls helps, wills go fasters!" Hexxus said as he hurrys after Ragetti

Jack's eye's lite up at the suggestion an that's exactly what he did. "Okay I sent for the pie. Now I wait" Jack stated sitting back down in the chair

"Your a live saver ya know that." Ragetti smiled wide as he looked back to Hexxus, while still walking

"Yups." Hex said with a grin of his own

Teague just nods at that

As Ragetti ran up the ramp the first person to approach was indeed . "I know! It'll get done. I promise." Ragetti said knowing he was in trouble

Within 20 minutes Jack had his pie. Smooth banana, with thick wip cream, an slices of banana on the top. "Oh yes, I want you." Jack said talking to the pie seductively

"Ye gonna eat it or ye gonna fuck it?" Teague said bluntly as usual. He wasnt bein a dick he was just messin with his son. This was Teague's version of casual humor

"Ima helpins toos wasa mys fault!" Hexxus said loud as he looked to Mr. Gibbs

Gibbs had not been amused to find the pair had been gone so long an the work not finished so he wasnt amused. "Care to explain?"

"Hmmmm." Jack said trying ta keep a straight face, as he looked at the pie for about a minute, turning it a full but slow circle. "Nah, I think I'll eat it." Jack said doing just that with a spoon, intent on eating the whole pie. Oh yes, he knew his Dad was just teasing with him. Nothing wrong with playing the game right back

"Some asshole was herassing Hexxus, so I went right to Edward Teague Sparrow." Ragetti stated, telling the truth

Gibbs doesnt think they would be lyin bout that since he could easy check on their story next time he saw the captian. "Alright then now get back to work on the double!"

"Yes sirs!" Hexxus said as he got to work with Ragetti

"Dont eat too fast, ye will get sick." Teague said as he watched Jackie

"Trust me, the last thing I want is for this wonderfull pie ta come back up." Jack stated as he indeed took his time eatting it, very much enjoying it. "Want some?"

"Yes sir!" Ragetti said along with Hexxus as he ran to the bucket, got onto hands an knees an started scrubbing the deck again

Teague shakes his head an waves a hand. "Ye eat it, aint much fer sweets meself."

Hex had removed his boots to keep them from gettin messed up but also it would hurt his ankles to crawl round in them. that done he got to work helpin ragetti out with the cleanin

"Good. Ya cant 'ave any." Jack said with a grin looking to the pie, as he took a large spoon full an ate it.

"Thanks love." Ragetti said with a smile as he got back to work

"Yas welcomes." Hexxus said as he smiled back to Ragetti

Teague shakes his head a bit in amusement before goin back to whatever he was doin

"My pie." Jack purred as he took another large spoon full an ate it, savoring each tast, before then looking ta his father with questioning eye's. "What? Can't a man enjoy his pie?" Jack asked at the look his dad was giving him

"After this, how about I treat ya out ta some fancy dessert. Still have some shillings left." Ragetti suggested, in a way, he was asking Hexxus out on a date

Hex: reallys? *he said in a really excited soundin voice* id loves tos *happy squee*

"I think ye be more then enjoyin ye pie there boy." Teague said casualy

"I get what I can get. I'm not picky." Jack said with a wide grin, knowing very well what his dad was refering too

"Great!" ragetti said with a wide grin of his own

Teague raises a eyebrow at the boy. "Really?" his tone flat, thats the key to what made that one word sound so funny

Hex is all excited as he works hard so they can finish as soon as possible

Jack couldn't keep it in any longer as he then snickered an laughed at the same time. "Nope." But unfortantly as Jack was laughing kinda hard, the pie went down his throat the wrong way, an he started to choke on it, litterly choke on the large piece of pie he had been chewing on. This wasn't good

Ragetti was also excited aswell an so like Hexxus he was working equally as hard as well as fast

Teague had heard his son cough then go sharply silent, he looked up at him. "Jackie?" Teague gets to his feet

Jack however said nothing, as he was gasping silently for air, shaking his head, the thick crust from the pie, being what was stuck in his throat, as he pointed to said throat, beating the arm rest, the rest of the pie forgotten as it had been droped

Teague knew what was happenin an forcunately for Jackie he had the knowlage of how to help. he rushed over to his boy, pullin him out of the chair an wrappin his arms round him.. makin sure his fists were right under the mans ribcage before he YANKED him up sharply. again an again to get the hunk of pie out

After three sharp yanks the large crust piece came flying out of Jacks motuh, as Jack himself was now breathing heavy, trying ta make up for lost air, holding onta his dad's one arm for support

Once the pie was dislouged an his son breathin again, Teague stopped yankin. He stood there an supported the younger man till he could get his breath back. "Ye lucky boy, not many a pirate knows bout that trick."

After a minute or two Jack's breathing was a little back to normal, as he then supported himself by standing upright. "Thanks. Hell not even I know how ta do that." Jack said with a loud cough, as he sat back in the chair

Teague sits back down in his own chair an calls for a wench to fetch his boy some water, he picked up his guitar an plucked a few strings. "Ye best take time to learn it then boy an perhaps ye mate mr. gibbs should learn as well incase it happens again."

"That would be wise." Jack said between coughs, taking the water from the woman, an drinking it slowly, feeling better already. "Damn pie tried ta kill me." Jack said trying to put in some sort of humor ta lighten the mod

"I told ye not to eat it so fast." Teague said as he plucks a few more cords lazily, his tone relaxed even after that scare

"I wasn't." Jack stated defending himself. "Was the laugh was what did it." Jack stated as he too relaxed at listening ta his father play the guitar

"Mmmhmmm." was Teague's only responce as he played

"Mind playing spanish lady?" Jack asked as he watched an listened

Teague raises a eyebrow, he didnt get requests much since most dared not to ask. but it was his son so why not, resettin his fingers on the cords he started to play his version of spanish lady

As the song started, a small warm smile came ta jack's face ashe noded his head slightly, listening ta it. It was always his fav when his father played it

Teague just sat there a while an played his guitar, enjoyin the peace

In that stretch of time Hexxus had finished his part of the deck he had taken over cleanin for ragetti. "Phews dones here."

"Yup, me ta." Ragetti said as he had walked over to Hexxus, offering his hand to help him stand up

Jack was also enjoying it as he remained quiet, waving his finger just ever so slight in tune with the music

Hex grins as he takes the offered hand an gets to his feet. "Thankies much!"

"Ya welcome. Now, time for ya ta go get dressed. Dont know about ya, but I'm hungry, for something sweet." Ragetti said with a small grin

"That be my favorit, ya know. Ya version o' Spanish Lady." Jack admited once the song was done, as he looked ta his dad

"Thank ye." Teague said as he looked back at the younger pirate. "Feelin better?"

"Ima famished! I goes gets dressed nows!" Hexxus said as he then hurries to go do just that

Jack noded his head firmly. "Yeah. Just cant believe that 'appened. An if you wheren't 'ere ta help..." Jack stated looking down ta his own hand on the arm rest

"Good. I'll be waiting out here for ya." Ragetti said with a smile

"Best then ye is here then aint it?" Teague said

"Eeee!" Hexxus makes a happy sound as he hurried below to change into his dress

"Yeah, yeah it is." Jack said as he looked from his hand ta his Dad. "Not exactly the way I intend ta die." Jack said with a low chuckle

Ragetti chuckled low at the happy squeal Hexxus made as he went ta get dressed

"Aye no one does." Teague stated

Hex did his best to fix his hair with his ribbon, slip into his dress an boots, in a timely fashion so not to keep Ragetti waitin

For awhile Jack was quite. "Mind playing it again?"

Ragetti didn't mind as he waited for Hexxus

Without a word Teague strummed his guitar in that familar song an tune

When Hexxus was as dolled up as he could get he hurried back up on deck with a click click click of his heels. "Readys!"

An once again that small warm smile came onto Jack's face as he listened to it

"Great!" Ragetti said as he offered his arm to Hexxus

Hex happily clings to his arm in his usual girly way. "Ams ready fers mys date. Ama i prettys?"

"Very pretty." Ragetti said wuth a warm smile of his own, as he then lead Hexxus off the ship, an into the city, towards one of the better pasty shops

"I wouldn't 'ave done it. If given the chance." Jack admitted as he slowly made eye contact with his dad. "Not me own blood."

Teague looks up at his son, still playin the tune, he didnt have to say for Jackie to explain, it was in his expression the confussion

Hex was a bundle of excitement that was for sure, he hadnt had a good sweet in a long time

"Terminate the babe." Jack said as he had seen the questioning look on his dad's face. "Even I'm uncapible of doing such an act." Jack stated as he looked to his dad with serious firm eye's

An nither had Ragetti. Walking into the Pastry shop, his nose caught all the delisiouce smells of sweets an breads an even some mixed in

Teague nods. "Aye... I knew ye wouldnt." he said with confidence

"Mmmm smells sooo goods!" Hexxus looked round like a kid in a candy store

Jack noded his head once, as he drank at his water again. "So what ya think it ganna be? Me, I'd like for a boy." Jack said

"Ey, doesn't it though." Ragetti said as he went over to the glass container, looking at the pastry sweets inside

"If ye is lucky it will be a boy, if not," he shrugs, "nothins wrong with a girl." either way Teague would spoil it like any grandparent

Hex kept with Ragetti, admirein those wonderful lookin goodies. "Ooooos whatsa thats?" he points to the pastry shells

"Not sure, but it sure looks good." Ragetti said as he looked to the baker, asking what they where, an when told the inside of his mouth was moist with wanting, as he then looked to Hexxus. "Is this what ya want. There's more we can choose from."

Jack also shruged as he thought on it. "Ya ganna spoil it rotten." Jack stated not asked as he seen the look on his Dad's face, knowing he was trying to hid the tiny smile on his face

"Would ye have it any other way, Jackie?" Teague asked as he strums a few more notes just for the hell of it

Hex had heard what was said too. "Nos nos I wants thisa sounds sooo goods!" he leaned towards Ragetti. "Wes cans takes em ans has picnics ona thes shore."

With a wide smile an a chuckle Jack slowly shoke his head. "Not really, no. Hell I remember how ya spoiled me rotten. Used to make mum so mad." Jack chuckled

Looking to the Baker, Ragetti orderd two of the pastry's ta go, an so the Baker placed them in a box, an once paid for, Ragetti left with Hexxus. "I'm not sure we should. Might cause more unwanted trouble." Ragett paused. "But we could take a long boat an eat them over the water."

Teague smiles a lil an chuckles a lil bit. "Aye, seems like only yesterday at that too."

"Ooooos oks!" Hexxus said. Hey that was good nough for him, that was a good idea for some alone time

"Now, 'ere I am, continueing the line, in a very unexpected way. You better be a boy, after all this." Jack stated as he looked down to the small swell of his stomach an poked at it once

"Then lets go." Ragetti said as he lead the way back to the Black Pearl

Teague just smiled a tiny bit, as he watched Jackie

Hex follows eagerly, happy that so far on their walk they hadnt run into Terrance. "A picnics ona the seas! Sos romatics!"

"Ya know, soon here, we wont beable to hide it for much longer." Jack stated a bit concerned about that

It didnt take them long to reach the Black Pearl

"Aye.. ye will just have to stay here until birth then, even if it means stayin inside." Teague said in a serious tone

Hex does what he can to help get them set up, he even ran up on the boat to gt a bottle of rum for them to have as well

"Actually for the last month Tia Dalma told me to come see her. Ah well, guess she'd just 'ave ta come 'ere." Jack said thinking on it. "No, no I am not going ta be stuck in 'ere the whole rest of the 5 months. I'd more then likely shot meself from boredom." Jack stated pouting a bit

Used to getting the long boats ready for sail, it only took ragetti 5 minutes

Teague gives his son a look that said hed do as hes told to do wether or not he liked it.. well at least till the babe was born

By the time Hexxus returned with the rum the boat was ready. "Oooos ya goods."

"Then atleast bring in some sort of entertainment." Jack said knowing better then to argue with his father. "Beside, soon these cloths would be too small, an I'd 'ave to go ta get more." Jack stated knowing this ta be fact

Ragetti mearly chuckled, as he offered his hand ta help Hexxus into the long boat

"I will handle it dont worry bout it." Teague simpley stated as if it was no problem at all

"Oooos whats a gentlemans." Hexxus said as he takes ragetti's hand an climbs into the boat

For the moment, Jack said nothing as he leaned back into the big comfy chair, arms crossed over his chest, an aggitated pout clear on his face

"Always. Though Pirate I may be, still 'ave ta be a gentleman around a lady." Ragetti stated joining Hexxus once he was securely in the long boat, lowering it down

Hex swoons at bein called a lady. 3 "Yas sos sweets." he said as he has a seat in the long boat

Teague just resumes strumin his guitar

"I'm just telling the truth." Ragetti stated as he then rowed the boat a little way out ta sea but not enough ta where they couldn't see the light's from the city

Looking to the rest of the ruined Pie, Jack got thinking, an a tiny wicked smile came ta his face. Taking hold of the pie, while his Dad wasn't watching Jack scooped up a large amout an flung it right at him, it landing on the side of his belt across his chest an his red fancy coat. "Wast not what not." Jack stated smartly having stood in case his father came after him. "Care for more pie, Dad?" Jack said smartly still, holding the rest of the ruined pie, another large chunk in his other hand ready ta sail

_**Uh oh! Bad Jackie! lol oh well. That's the end of chapter 5! hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 6-**_

Looking to the rest of the ruined Pie, Jackie got thinking, an a tiny wicked smile came ta his face. Taking hold of the pie, while his Dad wasn't watching Jack scooped up a large amout an flung it right at him, it landing on the side of his belt across his chest an his red fancy coat. "Wast not what not." Jack stated smartly having stood in case his father came after him. "Care for more pie, Dad?" Jack said smartly still, holding the rest of the ruined pie, another large chunk in his other hand ready ta sail

Teague looks at where the pie goo landed on his good coat, he leveled his son with a glare that would make most men runt. "This be my good coat boy."

"Really? Is it now?" Jack said as he flung the other hand full of pie right at Teague's coat again, this time it hitting the sleeves an lower part of the coat. "Oh sorry, my bad." Jack said in mock sorrow

Teague GLARES as he gets to his feet, part of him considerin pullin the gun out of his belt.. his hand was on it

Jack however knew his father was bluffing, but still he couldn't help but take a step back. "Ya cant shot me." Jack said as he then threw what was left of the pie right at Teague, then turned tail an ran for it having no clue if the rest hit his Dad or not

Teague oh he persued but he didnt run oh no he didnt have too hed catch up with him alright, he had to come round sometime

Jack knew better then to stop running at this time, an so quickly grabbing his coat an boots, he ran out of his Dad's ship, an towards the outside. Jack as he left, thought back on what he did, knowing now he really shouldn't have, but he just couldn't help how frustrated he felt being cooped up for a month. He hoped Teague wasn't too upset with him

Teague oh yea he was in a bad mood regaurdin his son

Hex patiantly waits for Ragetti to be ready for them to start enjoyin their baked goods

Getting ta just the right spot, Ragetti stoped the long boat, an gave Hexxus his pastry. "Now ta me, this is much better then on the Black Pearl."

Having paused long enough, once he was out of his Dad's ship, Jack had put on his boots an coat, always keeping a small pouch of coins in it. With a tiny grin, Jack went out for a little shopping

Hex takes the pastry an opens the bottle of rum an sets it by them, scootin to sit good an close to him. "It reallys is, justa us.. outs here.. alones." 3

Teague would be miffed for a while so jack might as well go shoppin an bring back a peice offerin

"Yes, finally some time together, without having ta worry about other's." Ragetti said happy about this as he slowly piled at the crest of his pasty, taking his time in eatting it

Once outside, Jack took a deep breath. 'Ah, ta be outside again!' he thought warmly, as he walked slowly past shops

Hex leans on him, enjoyin his goodie an his wonderful company. if anyone looked their way from shore would mistake him for a girl an that was just fine.. he was in a happy place

Ragetti was also in a happy place, as he sat there, eatting his pastry, an enjoying Hexxus company

Walking past the shops, Jack walked first into one of the best pastry's around, infact the same one Ragetti an Hexxus had been in eariler, an having picked a sweet, cheese, berry an cream puff, he walked down some of the other shops

Hex drinks a bit of rum with his goodie, it was sooo good. "Mmmmm läckra." Hex purred, slippin back to his native tounge

"What?" Ragetti asked not understanding what Hexxus had said, as he too had taken a swig of the rum then took another bite of his pastry

Indeed Jack had to bring something back as a peice offering to his Dad. As he walked by one of the shops, he stoped as he looked through the window, looking at the brilent red an cream designed coat, similer in patter to his Dad's but with much better an more detail, walking into the shop, he got a better look at the coat. "Perfect." Jack said as he then bought the caot, with the rest of his shillings, which had been 20. "Teague better like this." Jack mumbled low once it was properly boxed, as he left the shop

"Läckra." Hexxus said again as he looked up at Ragetti. "Isa word from wheres ima from meanins delisious."

"Lackra." Ragetti said with a node of his head as he raised his pastry in salute

After walking around for a while longer, Jack headed back to his Dad's place, the good sized box firmly at his side

Hex grins wide. "Very goods!" raises his own. "Läckra!" takes a big bite

Teague will be broodin an grumpy in his office

"Sorry its just the pastry's. Didn't 'ave any more shillings for other sweets." Ragetti said, feeling a bit guilty that this couldn't have been better, an not ready yet for that big step

Walking through the balcony, Jack slowly made his way up to his father as he saw him in his chair behind his desk, hidding the box behind himself. "Ello dad." Jack said with a small warm smile

Hex he just kept grinnin. "Isa perfects I ams very happys." he said as he leaned up an gave the mans cheek a kiss

Teague doesnt acknowlage him.. yup he wasnt amused still

At the kiss to his cheeck, Ragetti blushed a cute red, with a shy chukle

"Okay, look. I'm sorry. I shouldn't 'ave done what I did. Just got frustrated being cooped up. Not used ta it at all." Jack stated as he walked a little closer to his father, but remained on the other side of the desk, the box still hidden behind his back

"Yas been so sweets to mes all days, takein mes on dates an buyins goodies.. standin up fers mes against captains father.. worryin bouts me whens thats idiot Terrance swatted me." 3 kisses Ragettis cheek for each sweet thing listed

"No ye shouldnt have." Teague stated in a unamused way as he finally looked towards his son. "Ifn ya hadnt been with babe I might have shot ye."

"I know." Jack stated as he walked right up ta the desk, an gently placed the box onto it. "Peice offering." Jack stated as he gave his dad an apologetic look

"Really. It was nothing. I'd do it again all over in a heart beat." Ragetti stated the blush on his feace getting redder with each kiss Hexxus gave him

Teague is without his good Jacket, hopein the wenches could get it clean. seein the box he looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow before pullin it closer

"Suches a gentlemans, likes a knights in shinin armors." Hexxus purred

Jack was silent as he watched his Dad with the plain white box, the small apologetic smile still on his face

"Oh I dont know about that. I just did what I felt was right, an kind." Ragetti said shyly the blush still there

"Itsa was still sos sweets ans wonderfuls." Hexxus said in a swooned tone

Teague stares at the box before openin it, pullin out the coat an holdin it up to see

Ragetti smiled warmly, as he then placed a warm soft kiss on Hexxus forhead, before then cuddling with the petit man

Jack still reamined quiet as he just watched

Hex clings to him after havin a kiss to his head an bein held, he was very happy an words werent needed right now

Teague looks over the very nice coat, inspectin the detail on it. "Hmm..." proceeds to try it on

"I think it suits you better then the other coat." Jack stated as he stood where he was as he watched his Dad try on the coat

Ragetti was also very happy, as he just held Hexxus close to him resting his head ontop of Hexxus, as he hummed a nameless song ta Hexxus

Teague looked at himself a moment before lookin at the mirror he had in his office, he did look good in this coat. "It is a good peace offerin." fixes the sleeves to his likein

Hex closes his eyes an just enjoys the moment, he made sure to press so close to Ragetti one couldnt get a bit of paper between them

Ragetti didn't mind at all, infact he enjoyed the closeness as they cuddled, without haveing to feel the angry stairs of other's

"So we're good then?" Jack asked still feeling alittle guilty for what he did eariler

"Aye, we are." Teague looks at him sternly though "Just better not do it again boy."

"Good." Jack stated as he then took off his own coat an placed it on the other chair. "I'll try not ta. But with all these weird emotions I've been feeling, I cant promise anything." Jack stated, hoping Teague would understand

"Enjoying yaself, Hexxus?" Ragetti asked as he still held the petit man close ta him, resting his head atop of hexxus

Teague takes a seat, keepin the new coat on. "Aye, i suspect ye will have mood swings soon enough."

"Ohs yesh i ams." Hexxus purred, givin ragetti a snuggle

"Think I already 'ave been, dad." Jack stated as he took a seat aswell, draping his coat over the back of the chair. "It's weird, one minute I'm fine, the next, feel so frustrated, then mad, then sad, but all at the same time." Jack paused as he thought on it. "Why da ya think I threw the pie at ya ta begin with. Pluse I feel so damn tired all the time." he stated as he blinked his eye's, they indeed looking a bit red, an if it wasn't for the kohl eye liner he wore, he'd have dark marks under his eye's as if he wasn't resting enough

"Good. I'm glade ta hear that." Ragetti said as he gave Hexxus forhead another kiss, as he went back ta softly humming. Then after a few more minute's, Ragetti took hold of the ors, an started ta paddle back towards the shore, not minding that Hexxus was still snuggling up ta him closely

Teague just nods at first as he looked over the boy, seein right though the eyeliner an everythin. "Ye need sleep boy, babe is takein lot outta ye. Go get some sleep."

Hex had been all swooned like from the kisses an attentions, he was a lil disapointed when the date came to a close but oh well surely they could do it again sometime

With a nod Jack stood an headed for his room for, what he felt like, was must needed rest

2 weeks passed by quickly for Jack, during that time not only was the little bump of his stomach growing more, which his blouse hid though not much now, but so was his appitite. He begain to notice he was craving the strangest of food combonation's. Sweet pastry's covered with chilli or thick beef stew, strawberry's diped in hot sause, an other such weird food combo's. Thankfully Jack wasn't feeling as tired, an was being to feel like he had some of his energy back, which was good. He was gettin tired of being tired. At the moment Jack was slowly walking around the large space infront of his Dad's work desk, snacking on his latest craving. Pickles with olives an sweet strawberry jam, all mixed in together in a large bowl

During the two weeks, Ragetti had taken Hexxus on two more dates, an had very much enjoyed them, as durning most of the date all they did was cuddle. At the moment Ragetti was taking Hexxus on there 4th date, an he was ganna take him to the good pub in the city

Teague had gone through the strange food craveings with jacks mother a long time ago but damn his son had even weirder tastes, he was currently makein a bit of a ew face as he watched his son pace an eat that slop of a mix he called food

Gibbs had been tendin to the ship as usual, tendin to repairs an anythin else the crew needed. he made sure to give them all their allowance so to speek to keep the crew happy with havin to be stuck on land so long

Hex had love the dates, an he had no more trouble from Terrance an infact he hadnt seen the man since the day he was hit by him. He had behaved on the dates though was sorely temped on each one to jump Ragetties bones in a very good way.

Jack was very much enjoying the food as he continued his slow pace around the room, not realizing the look his father was giving him, an not really careing either, as he used the pickles as a spoon ta eat the jam

Ragetti being the gentleman that he was, treated Hexxus as if he was a lady, opening doors for him, pulling out his chair, an even paying for the food, once they where done. Currently Ragetti had orded himself some of the stew

Teague shook his head an went on to strum a few strings on his guitar, he didnt know how the boy managed to stomach it

Hex hadnt known what to pick to eat at first it had been a long time! He went with some fruit to start off with at first

Finishing off the food, Jack looked to the bowl turning it upside down as if that would make more of the food reappear, before then having a dissapointed look as he went back to the kitchen

"Want ta try some?" Ragetti asked refering to the stew

"Oooo isa goods?" Hexxus asked as he leaned over to try a bite

Teague that boy was gonna eat him out of house an home, hed have to order the pantry restocked soon

"Very good." Ragetti stated as he offered the spoon full to Hexxus

After a few minutes Jack came back out with a slice of chocolate cake, rich with frosting, but Jack having his weird craving, had toped it with hot sause, sitting back in the chair, his belly showing even though he wore the blouse

Takes the offered bite. "Mmmmmm!" he clearly liked it as he politely chewin his food before speakin "Very goods! Wannas trys somes fruits?" holds up a strawberry

Teague again he shook his head. "Ye an ye weird craveins boy."

Jack however this time had looked to his Dad at hearing him speak ta him. "I cant 'elp it, I crave it, I want it, I eat it." Jack stated as he took another large bite. "Though I do 'ave ta admit, it is kinda weird."

"Sure." Ragetti said shyly as he leaned over towards Hexxus

Hex grins an rubs Ragettis lips with the strawberry before slippin it into his mouth

"Very wierd boy." Teague said as he played his guitar for a lil bit

A wild blush came ta Ragetti's face at what Hexxus did with the strawberry ta him. Ragetti ate it quickly before he actidently choked on it

With a content sigh, jack finished off the cake, an then placed both hands onto his stomach. "What kind of things did mum eat while with me?" Jack asked cerious as he glanced over to Teague

"Goods yes?" Hexxus loved the blush on his dates face

"Ah.. yes well she had a fondness fer chocolate covered bananas dipped in curry." Hexxus said in nastagalgic tone

"Curry? Hmm." Jack stated as he thought on that. "I 'ope you got me more cloths, cause this blouse is already ta tight for me likin." Jack said as he shifted a bit uncomfortable in the tight cloth, as he was unable ta go out yet to get some of his own, Teague not letting him leave once again

"Yes." Ragetti stated shyly still the blush very much still there von his face

"I had a wench go fetch ye some bigger clothes." Teague said as he plucked a few cords

Hex grins at him still, pickin up a cherry he licked at it suggestively just to be a flirt. Hell why not? he was dressed as a girl an no one thought different so why not have a lil fun with it. "I knews ya woulds likes it."

Jack had a look on his face like 'serious?' as he watched his dad play with his guitar. "An 'ave the cloths arrived yet?" Jack asked in a slightly aggitated way

One didn't think it possible, but Ragetti's blush grew even redder, as he watched Hexxus flirt with him, swollowing hard

"They should be arrivein.. now." Teague said as he paused his strumin an sure nough there was a knock at his door

Hex pops the cherry into his mouth an noms it. "Yas so handsome whens ya blushin likes that."

"Cloths!" Jackie said loud in excitement as he sprange up from the chair an headed for the door, in a rush, not caring if at the moment he was sorta walking like a girl

"I'm tryin ta eat my food." ragetti said not mad at all, as he let out a low chuckle at Hexxus words, looking ta him with a wide smile

Teague facepalms at his sons ah... prancein as it were. He watched from his chair as the wench handed Jack a sack that was filled with new clothes. "Ye will have to try em on."

Hex: x3 *giggles as he resumes eattin his fruit* ivea beens really enjoyins our dates 3

"Yes I know." Jack stated as he walked back over to his chair, opening up the sack the first thing he pulled out was a nicer, bigger blouse. Jack was quick to take off the one he wore, not caring if Teague watched or not, as he then put on the new one, liking the softer feel of it. "Nice." Jack stated as he stood an flexed out his arms

"I have to, Hexxus. Really I have." Ragetti said as he then finished off the stew, giving Hexxus a wink

"Glad ye like it, it was expensive." Teague said as he set his guitar aside

Hex swoons a bit. "Reallys?" 3

"Oh yes." ragetti said with that warm smile still

"Ey, it looks it." Jack stated as he looked at the fancy lace on the edge of the puffy sleeves, much like his Dad's, before then looking back into the sack pulling out a dark blue vest with light cream colored designs all over the front. "Very nice."

Hex grins wide. "Ya know wheres we should have dates next?" he smirks

Teague is glad his son liked the clothes he had picked out for him, the pants he had sent as well had a large waistband but with the draw strings he could tighten them to fit

Jack tryed on the vest next, adjusting it as if he was going to put on the sashes, with his hands, making sure his growing belly had room, an it did. "VERY nice." Jack stated very happy with this, as he would again look more normal an not fat

Ragetti was silent as he shook his head in a no, his mouth a small 'o'

"Figured ye would like em boy." Teague said as he looked on from his spot at his desk

"Wells sinces yas beens so sweets to mes an takein mes on dates i wanna returns the favor." Hex said with a grin. "Iva beens savin mes moneys ans i has nough fers us to gos enjoys the bath house agains but fers longer times thens justa 10 minutes."

Jack then stood as he took the sack with him to his room, as he then changed into the new pants as well. Now much more comfortable, as it didn't put any pressure against his lower belly anymore, grabbing the sashes, Jack tied them around his middle an finished it with the belt's. Looking in the full sized mirror, he noded his head as he rejoined his dad. "Much better." Jack said with a smile as he flooped down into the chair. "Now I don' feel fat."

"Thank ya, Hexxus, really. But let's wait, till we need to use them, that way, they are not wasted." ragetti said, as he placed a hand ontop of Hexxus in a kind gesture

"Ok!" Hexxus said with a grin, very happy that ragetti liked his idea

Teague had ordered a wench to bring him some food an drink, it havin arrived by the time his son returned. "So tell me boy, have ye talked to ye mate bout the babe yet?" he asked in a curious tone

"Actually no. Not yet." Jack admitted as he looked to his dad. "I figured if he wanted ta he'd come ta me about it." Jack said telling Teague his thoughts on the matter

"Good." Ragetti said as he then paid for the food, then as a leasurely pace lead the way back to the Black Pearl

Teague takes a bite of a roll. "Hmmm but didnt ye tell him to tend to the Pearl while ya was here? Aside from checkin in for updates he aint round much fer ye to talk i think." swigs a bit of rum "Half the time ye is out like a light."

Hex follows all swooned like, havin a very good time

"An the time I am awake, the only way I can leave from 'ere is ta throw a pie at ye." Jack stated, serious, but with a slight smirk at the same time, as what he said had been true

Ragetti didn't mind as he held onto Hexxus arm like an gentleman would a true lady

"Then go talk to 'im." Teague dips his bread into his stew. "Ye aint been to ye ship in a while. or should i have 'im brought here?"

Hex snuggles the arm he was clung to like glue

Jack was quiet as he thought on it for a few minutes. Then he spoke. "No, I'll go. Side's it's best, that way I can check up on me crew."

Pauseing for just a moment, Ragetti slide a gentle finger under Hexxus chin, befor then leading then again

Teague nods. "No one should bother ye, if they do ill make sure em dont again." he said in a simple tone as he enjoyed his lunch

Oh it was hard to be good an not jump the much taller man when he was like that, Hexxus thought to himself

"Thanks Dad." Jack said with a warm smile as he stood, put on his coat, an then snitched the rest of the roll Teague had placed on the desk, not caring if it was only half a roll, as he then left in a hurry

Ragetti knew it, an this was his simply way of teasing Hexxus

Teague just rolled his eyes a bit as he lost his roll, whatever though, he resumed enjoyin his lunch

Ooooh Hexxus get him sooner or later, he was soooo gonna at least tackle ragetti at some point for some heated makin out at the very least.. or try to anyway

Having made it outside, Jack had just finished the rest of the roll, sucking his finger's clean from the butter that was spread over it. Looking around, Jack paused for a moment before then hurriedly makeing his way to the Black Pearl

With a cheeky smile, Ragetti tickled Hexxus in his side, as he then ran up the ramp onto the Black Pearl

Hex SQUEALS as hes very tickleish, when ragetti took off oh it was on. "ima gonna gets ya fers thats!" chases after him

Gibbs was in the captain cabin as he was incharge of the pearl until Jack returned

within 15 minutes Jack had made his way onto the black pearl, an went right to the captains cabin. Walking in, he looked to Gibbs with a nod. "Ello Gibbs."

"Ey, if ya can catch me!" Ragetti chuckled as he stayed just outta Hexxus reach

Hex is a good sport an continues after him, an in heels an a dress at that

Gibbs quickly stands. "Captain!" he had not expected to see him

"At ease, Mr. Gibbs." Jack said as he held up his hand walking over to him. "Hows me ship been fareing?"

Ragetti was having the best time of his life as he an Hexxus chased after each other

"Shes in top order, had some repairs done to her. Ye know, usual maintanace an whatnots." Gibbs said

Hex doesnt care if they look silly, he was havin a blast

"That's good ta hear." Jack said as he stoped just a few feet from Gibbs. "An how are ye faring Gibbs?" Jack asked in a more casual tone

With his longer arm's as Ragetti ran past Hexxus, he petted him in his butt, as he then made his way down deck

"Aye i be holdin up, doin me best to keep the crew in line. Some of em be gettin restless." Gibbs explained. "But how bout ye captain? How are ye fairin these days?"

Hex happy squee at the pat to his backside as he follows him

"Rather good actually. Damn sickness seems ta have passed for the most part." Jack said as he then eye'd a large apple that was on his desk. "Oo apple!" Jack stated quickly snatching it, taking a large bite as he sat on his chair

Ragetti was laughing hard as he stayed just ahead of Hexxus, at every turn

"Aye thats good to hear." Gibbs doesnt protest the captain eattin one of the apples, he wasnt bothered by it since it was jacks ship an Jacks stuff. "Glad to see ye up an about too as ye seems to be always asleep when i stop by."

Hex being older he needed breaks now an again but for the most part he kept up with ragetti, not carein if he didnt quite seem to catch him

"Yes well, thankfully that ta seems ta be 'appening not as often now. Thank god. Was getting tired of being tired. No the reason I came was ta talk ta ye." Jack paused as he looked Gibbs right in the eye's. "About the babe." he stated low but serious

Ragetti being the good sport that he was, paused every now an then so Hexxus could catch his breath, though always stayed just outta his reach

Gibbs nods in understandin. "Aye, i understand." grabs a chair an pulls it over an takes a seat

An Hex appreciated it, it was nice to be able to play an not feel like collapsin from exhaustion

"What is all yer thoughts on the matter?" Jack asked as he waited till Gibbs was seated before speaking

At the moment Ragetti an Hexxus were down delow deck. "Not giving up already are you?" ragetti teased hoping to fuel the smaller man more

Gibbs he rubs at his beard. "Well at first i found it hard to believe, even after confermin it with Tai. ive had me a lot of time to think bout it while tendin to the pearl, an i cant help but say im a bit fond of the idea, i aint never had a kid before." he explained

"Nevas!" Hexxus giggled then ran after Ragetti again, his heels click click clickin on the wood floor

Jack was silent as he let Gibbs speak. "So ya do wish to be part of the babe's life." Jack stated low, with a nod of his head as he rubbed at his bearded chin

"That's the spirit!" ragetti shouted as he went back running up the stairs, laughing

Gibbs leans back in his seat. "Well if ye want me too, to be honest captain I didnt think ye wanted me to." he said honestly

Ragetti was good at keepin him in shape, an for a man of Hexxus age it was good to have exersize

"Ta tell the truth I thought ye didn't want to either. But seeing as ya do, ya can. It wouldn't be right of me to deny ya that." Jack stated as he took another large bite from the apple, trying to get comfortable in the chair, as he then scratched at his growing belly

Ragetti though tall an thin, was all lean muscle, an very much in shape, even a little underweight at that

Hex was underweight himself, it came with bein a pirate. he had some muscle since he was a regular spiderman of sorts up in the riggin but only so much, one on one he wouldnt be able to hold his own too long

Gibbs he smiled at the captain. "Im greatful captian, ill do my best!" an he would. He noticed Jacks stomach but made a point not to stare less it bothered him

Actually it didn't bother Jack, as he was already getting used ta it from his Dad every now an then. "Had ta change into larger cloths, the babe been growing so much." Jack stated as he glanced ta Gibbs, his hand still on his stomach, weighing down the loose cloths, an showing more the shape of the belly

Ey indeed it came from being a Pirate. During harsh times Ragetti was lucky if he ate twice a week, but now since at Shipwreck Cove he's been making up for lost time's. Having run up deck, he was using the mast post as a block of shorts

Gibbs eyes went wide as he saw how much the captains belly had grown. "Has so much time passed already?"

Hex gigges like mad as he chases ragetti round the mast, it was all in good fun as he almost got Ragetti once or twice now

"Ey, been..." Jack paused as he thought over in his head how long it been since he touched the rock, "20 weeks, 2 days since I've touched that rock. Though, think it just showing sooner with me, cause I didnt have a layer of fat round me stomach like most women do." Jack stated with a smirk

"That's it Hexxus! Ya almost got me there!" Ragetti said loud as he then zipped past Hexxus, heading towards the stairs that lead to the steering wheel ta the ship as well as Captains cabin

"I'lls get yas yets!" Hexxus snickered as he as always followed right after the taller man

Gibbs chuckles. "Aye thats for sure, at least ye father has been helpin ye out. have ye been eattin well?"

"Yes, he 'as been, but it still weird not being out at sea." Jack paused then smirked wide. "Seems all I ever do now is eat. Hell weirdest things too. Pickles with olives, an strawberry jam, been the lastest weirdest craving I've had." Jack stated just wanting ta see the look on Gibbs face

Luckily, on each side there was a set of stairs, but as ragetti hadn't been paying attention, he ramed his kneen into the wooden steering wheel. "Ow! God, that hurt!" he said low with a hiss, as he held onto said kneen

"Lemmes sees! Hex said as he hurried over to Ragetti

Gibbs makes a WTF face at that. "Ah.. pickles an olives ans strawberry jam.. all together or seperate?"

"All together, in a large bowl. Hell even used the pickle as the spoon." Jack said that wide smirk not leaving his face yet, though being dead serious about it

"I'm okay." Ragetti wincded as he rubbed at his kneen. "Really should pay attention where I'm running." he chuckled low

Gibbs tries hard not to make a very eeeewww face but is failing at it. "Ah... cant say as ive ever had that before captian or am ever likely to."

Hex shooes ragettis hand aside an lifts the mans pants leg to look at his knee. "Nos bloods, wills bruises bad thoughs." leans forward an gives said knee a gentle kiss. "Theres all bettas."

Jack couldn't contain the laugh anymore as he had seen the look he was expecting, finding it very funny indeed. "Seriousily though. It's actually been pleasent, now that the sickness 'as passed." Jack stated as he noticed Gibbs was again looking ta his belly, trying not ta be obveious. "Yes, ya may touch it. Side's not like its the weirdest thing we've done together." Jack stated with another smirk

"Awe, thanks Hexxus." Ragetti stated as he then paused having heard Jack's laughing from where he was. "Oh guess the Captains back. Let's hear what they talking about." ragetti said very sneaky like

"Aye.. we have had us a many a ackward encounter aint we captain?" Gibbs said as he reached over an placed a hand on Jacks round belly, it was firm an somethin he wasnt used to but it felt right in a way

Hex loves to be sneaky. "Yush!" came his excited whisper

"Its weird how firm it is. Always thought pregnant bellys ta be squeeshy." Jack stated in a normal tone as he looked from his belly ta Gibbs face

With a finger to his lips, Ragetti stood an went over to the captains cabin door, placing an ear up against it

Hex does the same, pressin close to ragetti so there was nough room for both of them to listen

"Aye but I suspect even women with expectin bellys are more firm then we think it is." Gibbs said as he moved his hand to the other side. "Does it hurt to be all stretched out like that?"

"Not yet no. 'aven't felt any movement yet either." Jack stated a bit saddned by this, as he then poked at his own stomach. "You better be alright in there." he said low

"Expecting...bellys?" ragetti whispered as he looked to Hexxus with a WTF face

Hex looks confused. "Likes ladies withas babies?" he whispered back softly

Gibbs shoos the captains hand away. "Aye its just fine, or ye wouldnt be. Dun go pokin at it, it will move when its ready."

What Jack didn't realize was that infact the babe was already moving, but at the moment the movement just felt like his intestins diegesting slightly. "Ey guess ya right. Who would ever have thought they'd see the day, when Captain Jack Sparrow was pregnant" Jack said with a low chuckle

"Jack Sparrow, pregnant?" Ragetti whispered low shocked beyound beliefe. "So that's what's been up with our Captain."

It took Hex a moment to process. "Hims pregnants? Buts hims nots womans... rights?" ifn this was true oh it was gonna be so funny. "Thatsa woulds explains a lots."

"Aye i never woulda thought to live to see the day but here we are." Gibbs chuckled

Ragetti was silent as he thought things over in his head, then his eye got wide as realization hit. "The Rock!" he shouted , then quickly covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late

_**an thats the end to chapter 6! Hope you all enjoyed it! =D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**zI claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 7-**_

Jack hearing the shout, looked right ta the door, a frown on his face already, as he quickly stood, though had to think better of it, as things then starting spinning, an Jack HAD to sit back down covering his eye's

Hex covers his mouth too though he had not been the one to shout. "Oops." he whispered

Gibbs had reached out to steady his captain an helped him sit down. "That sounded like Ragettin an if i know him i could bet 2 shillins Hex is with him too." he frowned as well

"Get...them..in..here...NOW!" Jack shouted not very happy about this at all, his eye's still closed to keep his vision from spinning

Ragetti hearing the shout looked from Hexxus back to the door with a 'oh shit' look on his face

"Eeek! I votes on runnins nows." Hex said though he doesnt get a chance to as the door opened an there stood a not so amused Mr. Gibbs

"Captain wants ye... NOW." Gibbs said in a totally rare but totally serious do not FUCK with me tone

"Ey, sir.'" Ragetti said in a low but respectfull tone as he walked into the Captain's cabin, walking over ta stand near Sparrow

Jack was not amused at all, an this was clearn from the pissed look on his face, as he watched Ragetti an Hexxus walk over ta stand a few feet from him.

Hex, as usual he stood behind Ragetti, feelin safer back there

Gibbs stands with his arms crossed, this wasnt good.. now with Ragetti he was sure could keep a secret but hex... hex was a gabber just like any other woman, an all things considerin wth hex he might as well be a woman

"Ragetti, Hexxus, not one WORD of this is ta be spoken once outside this room. Savvy?" Jack stated still very, very aggitated, as he slowly stood, this time fine, as he walked to be standing a mer few inches from the two

"Ey, ey sir. Not one word." Ragetti stammered as he noded his head in a respectfull tone

"Whys? Ya cants hide its ferevas." Hexxus said knowin it was true, if they found out then it was only a matter of time for someone else did an someone else

"Ye mind ye mouth Hex, captains orders are absolute." Gibbs said in a stern tone

Oh Sparrow was NOT amused at Hexxus choice of words, as he went ta move around Ragetti who was wise enough ta stand still. Normaly it would take a lot ta piss off Sparrow but with the hormon's running through him, well at this point he was like a ticking time bomb

"I'll make sure he doesn't say anything Captain." ragetti said, hoping Hexxus would keep his mouth shut, thought knowing him, he wouldn't

"Eeeps!" Hex oves more round ragetti like said pirate was a pole. "Whats isa trues!"

"Easy captain, if Ragetti says he will keep him on a short leash he will." Gibbs said. He could tell the captain was havin a hormonal flare as he had only seen Jack this mad only a very few times.. he could count the times on one hand alone

Jack snapped as he balled his fists, shouted, then went right for his pistol. Oh he was so going ta shot the whore, he was so pissed right now

"No!" Ragetti said as he slaped as Jack's hand as it went for the pistol

Hex had not moved even when he had saw the pistol.. he couldnt believe it, this captain too was gonna try an kill him.. he was in a bit of shock at the moment, but it didnt last as the runt took off out of the cabin

Gibbs went to help Ragetti before someone got shot. "Whoa! Easy captain!"

Jack however was having none of it, as he bitch slapped Ragetti, then Gibbs, an took off after Hexxus, his pistol drawn. Pausing just a moment he looked for Hexxus then spotting him as he ran up the mast pole, running over ta it aswell. "Come back down here!" Jack shouted looking up ta Hexxus

"He hit me." Ragetti stated stunned for a moment then took off after jack

Gibbs had been slapped harder in his day so he wasnt too bothered. "Aye its to be expected." he said before rushin out after the captain as well

Hex was half way up the mast. "Nos!" nooo way was he goin back down there!

"Get down here an face me like a real woman!" Jack shouted knowing that had ta have gotten ta Hexxus, his pistol lowered at the moment

"Captain! Stop! Please!" Ragetti said as he ran over ta Jack

Well FINALLY some acknowlagement he was more a woman than a man. "Nos! Ima LADY! Ans ladys ares loveas nots fighters!" Hexxus shouted down

"Aye he aint worth it captain! Let him be we will talk to him just put ye pistol down!" Gibbs said trying to calm Jack

"SKINNY BITCH!" Jack shouted, his fists again shaking with rage, as he took aim an fired, but with it being windy, the bullet, thankfully, missed Hexxus. "No!" Jack screamed as his eye's then went glossy as they lost focus, an he started ta pass out from having raised his blood pressure a little too high

Hex had SCREAMED when he was shot at an nearly fell off the mast an to this death probably, managein to hang on he rushed to the top of the mast an into the crows nest to hide

Gibbs had made it just in time to catch jack before he hit the floor. "Captain!" he looked up not seein where hex had gon but thankfully there wasnt a dead body on the deck so the runt should be alive up there. "Damnit all!"

"Hexxus!" Ragetti shouted as he took off his boots an started ta climb the mast pole

Jack had blacked out, not answering Gibbs as the man caught him from falling

"Ragetti get down from there before ye break ye neck!" Gibbs said as he hauled Jack up to take inside

Hex had heard ragetti below but dared not call out or poke his head out to look.. his captian had shot at him... NOTHER capitan had tried to kill him!

"Hexxus!" Ragetti called again as he made it ta the crows nest peeking inside. "Oh thank god, your alright!" he said as he hoped into the nest aswell

No doudt if Teague had been here he would have been pissed at the way Jack acted while with babe, for letting his blood pressure get so high from being stubborn

Hex was alright but all huddled in a ball. "H-h-ims shot at mes!" was clearly upset by this

Teague will surely chew his son out when he finds out bout it

Gibbs sets jack in the bed in the captains quarters, undoin the mans coat an settin it aside. now all he could do is wait for the man to come to

"I know he did. But its alright, Hexxus. He cant get ya right now. He passed out." Ragetti stated as he kneeled to cuddle an comfort Hexxus

it was ten minute before Jack started ta come back around, letting out a low moaning groan as he did so

Hex pulls ragetti close, the crows nest was small but the two could fit together for a bit. "Nos nots ok! Alls captains trys kills mes what ifn hims marrons me likes last ones?"

"Captain?" Gibbs said when he heard a moan. "Dun move too much ye passed out back there." he said as he quickly fetched some fresh water for Jack to drink

"Me head is spinning." Jack stated low, as he dared not get up or open his eye's for that matter as he stayed where he was holding his head, a wince on his face

"He wont. I promise, an if he did. I'd stay with you. I wont leave you Hexxus." Ragetti said as he held Hexxus close ta him

Hex clings to him, buryin his face into ragettis shirt, it ment a lot to him what the man had just said

Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed with the water. "Aye ye got badly worked up an me guesses is that it spiked up ye blood pressure an made ye faint, lucky i was there to catch ye before ye hit the deck... literally."

Jack thought back on what happened, an then felt horribly guilty for what he tired ta do, as he took the water from Gibbs, once his head stopped spinning, though didn't sit up just yet. "Bloody hell...Hexxus. Please tell me I didn't shot 'im." Jack said wided eye'd as he looked ta Gibbs

For awhile Ragetti said nothing as he just sat there with Hexxus, holding, cuddling an comforting him

"No ye missed but only cuz of the wind." Gibbs said honestly, Jack needed to know the truth, that had the wind not been in his favor again they would be puttin a crew member out for a burial at sea

Hex its what he needed at the moment, not to be rushed or anythin, he just wanted to feel safe an he did way up there with Ragetti

Not saying anything Jack handed the water back ta Gibbs, before then hidding his face in his hands as he let out a moan of shame

Ragetti had no intension of rushing Hexxus as the smaller man calmed

Gibbs takes the glass an sets it aside. "Hims alright though, he up in the crows nest an ragetti believe it or not made it up there to him."

Hex had a long bad history with his captains an he had a ton of scars to prove it though he always kept them hidden with is shirts

"Oh me Dad is ganna be pissed when he finds out." Jack stated with a large heavy exhale as he slowly sat up, a hand instantly on his stomach, looking ta it, now worred he might have harmed the babe

None of that made a difference with Ragetti, he'd still care for Hexxus the same way once he learned of it, when Hexxus was ready ta tell him

"Its alright, ye are alright. I didnt let ye hit the ground an ya must be ok ifn ya is alive still. ya just gonna have to take it easy captain an not get so worked up." Gibbs said trying to sooth Jack

Hex was lucky to have found a man like Ragetti an would make sure he knew that later

"Ya right Mr. Gibbs." Jack stated as he rested himself back onta his bed, resting his head on one of the pillows trying ta relaxe. "I didn't mean ta try an shot 'im." Jack stated clearly upset over it, once again thanks ta the pregnancy, as now he felt horribly guilty

"I know ye didnt Jack, I'm sure we can make things right once ye are rested up an when Ragetti convinces him to come back down." Gibbs said

With a single nod, Jack looked away from Gibb's, as he then closed his eye's, an within moments he was actually asleep again, the small bout of rage he had having exhasted him

Ragetti continued ta stay up in the crows nest with Hexxus, even if it took hours he'd stay up there with him

It had been a few hours now, Hexxus had nodded off a bit himself at one point. Though it didnt last as it was too bright an too exposed up there to really rest

Gibbs had been lookin after the captain the whole time.. trustin ragetti to handle Hexxus

Teague was on his way to the pearl to look for his son, worried as he shoulda been back by now

Jack was sound asleep, cuddled up against his pillow, snoring, that was utill he acttidently hit himself with his own hand, startling himself awake. "What?' Jack said in a rush as he looked about

Ragetti though had stated away, as he held into Hexxus, staying with him all this time

"Its ok captain ye was just restin." Gibbs said, not havin left his side at all just incase

When Hexxus wakes up from his light nap he shifted to look up at ragetti. "Mmms sorrys i feels asleeps." snuggles him

"Feels like someone hit me in the face." Jack stated as he rubbed at his sore face, moving ta lay flate on his back, not realzing it was himself that had hit him

"Its okay. Figured I'd let ya be an relaxe." ragetti stated with a small smile, as he then stood an stretched. Being up in the crows nest, as he looked down he noticed as Captain Teague came walking towards the ship

Gibbs chuckes. "Aye it woud since ye smacked ye self." he chuckled

Teague was NOT amused an his son better be on that ship or else

Hex peeks but doesnt expose himself too much. "Itsa hims."

"Ey, what?" Jack asked in a confused tone as he lifted his head ta look at gibbs, his hands resting on his chest, unawear that Teague was on his way

"Ey, Captain Edward Teague Sparrow." Ragetti stated low, as he watched the Pirate come aboard, heading straight for the Captain's cabin

"Ye was sleepin fine till ye slapped ye self in the face." Gibbs laughed a bit. "Ye been out a while."

Hex dips back down in the crows nest. "Lets stays here till hims go aways."

Teague boards the ship an just lets himself right on in to the captains cabin like he owned the pearl himself

"Oh." Jack stated ploping his head back down, arms spread wide, not really amused at what happened, but wouldn't deny Gibbs his moment of amusment at what happened, but at hearing the door ta his cabin open, he sat up halfway, looking ta his dad. "Ello dad." Jack swollowed

"Yeah I think that maybe wise." Ragetti stated as he to kneeled back down into the crows nest

Teague looks unamused. "Ye had me worried sick boy." he growled

Gibbs stands out of respect. "Aye sorry about that sir, he got a bit tuckered an needed to rest."

"Didn't mean ta." Jack stated in his defance, as he didn't move from where he was as he looked from Gibbs to Teague

"What got ye so worn down ye had to sleep it off fer so long?" Teague asked as he know somethin happened that they aint tellin him

"Yes, Gibbs. What 'appened?" Jack stated looking to Gibbs as if he had no clue himself, though he very much did. Jack was acting semi normal again, as he did this often

Gibbs is now in the hot seat. ".. ah well.. it happened like this..."

"Spit it out." Teague said in a low growl, not amused at all

"He got a might worked up an ended up faintin so i brought him in here to rest." Gibbs finished

Teague looks at Jack in a not amused way. "Really now?"

Jack being Jack, he had slowly hid himself behind the king sized pillow, in a vain adtemp ta hide, as Gibbs explained ta Teague what happened

Teague approches his son an takes the pillow away. "Answer me boy, what heppened an ye better tell me now."

With a low sigh, Jack looked up ta Teague, as he then told him what all had happened, remaining quiet after he finished speaking, looking down, knowing very much his Dad was glaring at him

"So let me get this streight boy.. ye had yeself a hormonal fit with that faggot ye keep on board, subsiquently ye shot at hims.. thens cuz yas got sos mads at missin hims ye passed out." Teague said

"Yeah that's 'bout it." Jack said low with a small frown, glanceing ta Teague fast, then looking back down towards the bed sheets

Teague pinches the bridge of his nose to keep from losein it farther then he already was. "Get up boy ye is comin back with me."

"I cant. Still have ta talk with Gibbs." Jack stated being serious, as it had been cut off by Ragetti an Hexxus

Teague looks unamused. "Then he can come along."

Gibbs said nothin less he made things worse, hed go where his captain told him too

With a silent sigh, Jack stood, an took hold of his coat, following his Dad out onto deck, pausing he looked up towards the crows nest. "Ragetti! Your in charge till returns!" Jack shouted not waiting for an answer as he followed after again

It took a moment for the Captain's words to sink in. "What?" he asked truely confused thinking it a crule joke as he stood an looked down towards the deck, but seeing as he an Gibbs left with teague, seems Jack wasn't kidding

Teague leads the way back to his home with his son an his sons first mate in tow

"SWEETS!" Hexxus giggled then puuuurred, pullin ragetti down to his level a bit. "Mmmm captians ragettis... i likes soundsa that."

Ragetti however was still a bit shocked that Jack made him Captain, if only for a few hours. "I'm captain..." ragetti said in a shocked tone, as Hexxus slowly pulled him down, just going with it

"Atleast now we can speak openly, without being overhead." Jack stated, as he walked along side Gibbs. "Just ta let ya know, he'll put ya through the ringer." Jack whsipered as he then walked a bit fast ta be walking beside his Dad now, knowing them words had ta have gotten Gibbs sweating a little now

Hex pulls him down ontop of him an gives him a kiss that ends with a nibble on the taller mans bottom lip. "Captains ragettis has goods rings to its."

Gibbs was indeed sweatin a lil bit over that thought

"Yes, it does. But While I'm captain, I'm going ta enjoy it." Ragetti said as he stood. "In the Captain's Cabin!" a wide smile was on his face

That was the point. If Gibbs could make it through the ringer with Teague, then he'd beable ta handle anything, thous giving Jack some secruity in knowing he an the babe where safe, well mostly the babe

Hex grins as he sits up as well. "Oh thinks ofa the fun we cans has in thars." Hex was bein a flirt on purpose

Gibbs will damn well do his best

Within a few more minutes, the three Pirates where back at Teague's place, Jack taking off his coat an placing it on his big comfy chair, before then heading into the kitchen, very much intent on eatting

"Oh think straight for once." Ragetti teased with a smirk as he made his way down the mast

Hex watches him, only NOW realizein that Ragetti had come all the way up there to him. "Ima sos proud ofa yooooooous." he mewled as he started to follow

Teague heads to his office knowin Gibbs would follow him, he took his seat at his desk an stared intently at the man

Gibbs is most uncomfortable at the present moment, but what else could he do? Nothing

"Of what? What Id do?" Ragetti said pausing as he looked up ta Hexxus

After a few minutes in the kitchen, Jack came back out with some pork, an a jar of chocolate sause. An once comfortable in his chair, dug in, dipping the pork strips into the sause. "Yummy..." he said enjoying himself

"I'lls tell ya whens we gets ons decks." Hex said as he gracefully makes his way down the mast

"Ah... captain.. is that what I think it is?" Gibbs asked as he pointed to the sauce, a little bit of shock an disguest on his face

Teague makes a face. "It is." he answered for his son, already knowin the answer

Jack paused as he looked first from Teague ta Gibbs, then shruged, as he went back ta eatting. "My food." he stated sternly

Being as ragetti was first ta make his way down, he was first ta make it on deck, looking up an watching as Hexxus made his way down

It didnt take Hex long to make it down an when he did he gave ragetti an glomp of a hug. "Yas climbs all the ways ups thars just fers mes." Hexxus already knowing Ragetti has a problem with hights

Teague snorts as if to say 'yea right'

Gibbs takes a seat himself but says nothin, he thought it was gross but as long as it wasnt poison thats all that mattered to him

"Yeah. I guess I did, didn't I." Ragetti stated now realizing just how high up he was

Jack took his time as he was enjoying the food, looking from Teague to Gibbs, remaining quiet

"Sos braves. I'll has to be braves likes that whens ya takes me swimmins again." Hexxus said

"Well?" Teague said to his son. "Didnt ye have more to discuss with ye first mate?"

"Aye! Yes, yes I did." Jack stated as he just started at Teague a few seconds before the light went on in Jack's head, as he then looked ta Gibbs. "Ya already said ya wanted ta be part of the babe's life. I think that should start before the little one is even born."

"But ya are already brave. Been doing much better." Ragetti stated speaking the truth

"Aye i will do me best.. ah.. how would ye suggest i do that?" Gibbs was willin to do anythin he could though wasnt sure what that would be

Teague listens for the moment, keepin close watch on Gibbs expressions an tone

"Ya thinks sos?" Hexxus said as he walked with Ragetti to the captains quarters

"Well for a start, ya could visit more often, maybe even a few hours at a time, when ya do." Jacked paused as he swollowed the food. "Hell right now Teague here, knows more about what's going with my pregnancy than ya do." Jack stated a bit saddened by this on Gibbs part

"I KNOW so." Ragetti stated as he went for the door handle, but as he went ta turn it an open it, he walked into it. The door was locked

"Well im sorry captain but ye did put me incharge with the ship, an before that ye got rather upset with me for showin concern for ye so i figured ye didnt want me to hang around." Gibbs said honestly

"Awwws." Hexxus pouts when he realizes the door was locked. "Hmmm thinks we cans pops lock?"

"True. But at the time I didn't think ya was interested, an this was all still strange ta me. As for the ship, your still in charge yes, but your responsibilities ta it not being like they where before." Jack stated as he then watched Gibbs. True he loved the Pearl, but the child was more important ta him right now. 'Wow, never thought that I'd ever bee saying them words before' Jack thought to himself

"Ey, an risk the Captain shoting at us?" Ragetti asked looking ta Hexxus with a slight are you crazy look

"Nos! I duns wants be shot ats again." Hex said as he clings to Ragettis arm

"Alright I can do that, im sure Ragetti can help handle the pearl when im away." Gibbs said

"That's a good man!" Jack said with a smile as he then looked ta his Dad, asking with his hand if he had any questions for Gibbs

"Yeah, nither do I." Ragetti said as he moved away from the door. "Oh well. Guess I dont get the full effect of being Captain."

"What are ye plans fer after the babe is born?" Teague asked as he sharpened his blade

"Well i hope to be able to help in the raisein." Gibbs said a bit uneasy at the moment, an for good reason

"Wells thats oks." Hexxus said with a grin before hurrin to the upper deck to stand at the wheel, strikein a pose. "We cans still has funs witha its!"

Jack having finished his food, was just poking at the rest of the chocolate sause, with a finger, trying not ta grin at Teague's actions

"Ey I supose we could." Ragetti stated as he looked ta Hexxus

Teague: an ye think ye will be a good parent if ye are gettin hammered on rum every night?

Gibbs does has a weakness for the rum...

Hex saluts Ragetti. "Sos mines captains," he puursss, "Whats bes order ofa days?"

Jack couldn't hid the grin that time as he too had ta give up on the drink. If Gibbs thought Teague was putting him through the ringer this wasn't even close

"Ey guess we look after the ship. Keep the crew outta trouble." Ragetti stated in a calm but serious tone

"Well.. i think." Teague said as he tests the sharpness of the blade. "That ye be kickin that habit then." Teague gave a sharp stern glare. "As soon as possible."

"Ah.. yes sir." Gibbs said. This was gonna be hard.. Gibbs had been drinkin hard core his whole life

"Ayes ayes Kapten." Hexxus said with a smile

"Good. I'm not the only one suffering." Jack said with a grin as he thought on it then frowned a bit. "Hang on. What about you? If he's ta give up the rum, shouldn't ye as well?" Jack asked being serious, though it probibly wasn't wise

Ragetti chuckled as he watched Hexxus

Teague, this time, looks right at his son. "I aint with a babe an i dun drink rum like a fish does water." he stated

Hex grins an hums/half sings. "Yos hos yos hos a pirat's liv fer mes!" it should be noted that hex singin is terrible like a dyin animal

Jack remained silent as he knew Teague's words ta be true. "I'm just going ta hang up me things in me room." Jack stated as he stood, an left for his room

Ragetti didn't care though an as Captain if any of the other's had a problem with it he'd take care them

Teague just nodded as he stared at Gibbs, strummin at his guitar

Gibbs stayed seated, waitin to see wether he was dismissed or if Jack was gonna come back

Hex doesnt hardly take anythin seriously an this was no different, he was standin there on the top deck.. singin like a dyin animal.. an dancein like a nut but at least he dances way better then he sings

Once Jack put his stuff away, coat, weapons, boots an hat, he went back out ta his Dad's office, sitting back in his chair

Ragetti didn't care either as he let Hexxus do as he pleased

Hex is such a free spirit when he didnt feel like he had to hide who an what he was

"So boy.. what ye gonna do bout that faggot ye shot at?" clearly Teague still didnt approve of his sons desision to keep the pair but hed let his son do as he wanted with his ship

"Oh im sure Hex will come round." Gibbs said

"I actually feel sorry for having shot at 'im." Jack stated factly then just looked ta his Dad like 'oops"

Ragetti chuckled as some of the crew looked ta Hexxus with a WTF expression

"I say give 'im a few days then talk to 'im im sure he wont hold it against ye, ye did save his life more then once before." Gibbs said knowing it to be fact

Teague raises a eye brow, lookin at his son to explain

Hex dances an works it jsut as good as any woman even if he couldnt sing good

Jack noded his head, as he then looked at his Dad again with a shrug. "I blame it on the babe." he said, which he felt was true, as any other time he wouldn't have felt sorry for shotting at someone, if he felt they deserved it

"Ya know if ya just danced ya might beable ta pick up some extra shillings." Ragetti sugessted

Hex: oh i knows *giggles, he had danced many a dance for money in his day before* wills yas pay fers a dance? *purrs at Ragetti, tryin to make him self pose as sexy as possible.. why? for hte lols*

Teague: i see *he said as he strummed the guitar a few more times*

"Maybe." Ragetti said teasing right back with a smirk on his face. "Depends on the show."

It was then as Jack took in a breath through his nose, that an ugly frown came ta his face, then was replaced by said face going slightly pale then green. "Oh God, not again!" Jackie said as he quickly headed for the loo

"Depends on hows much ya willins tos spends." Hexxus said as he toys with his pants suggestively

"Ung.. here we go again." Teague said as he watched his son hurry off

Gibbs winces an feels sorry for the captian

Having made it to the loo in time, Jack did indeed vomit, but only once as now he didn't feel anywere near as sick as he had before, Jack waited a few moment just ta make sure, an once he was sure he wasn't going ta lose it again he stood an made his way back ta Teague's office

"That depends on how well of a show ya put on for me." Ragetti stated again, that smirk not leaving his face

Hex walks up to ragetti, turns around an presses his back against teh taller mans front. "Ohs I cans put ons reals good shows fer yous." Hex arches sensually to make himself look good as well as to grind back against the other pirate

Teague is still at his desk an Gibbs was still at the table

Walking back into Teague's office, Jack was once again over come with the need to vomit, once again heading to the loo

Ragetti only chuckled as he pinched as Hexxus butt. "Tease." he said with good humor

Teague raises his eyebrow as his son entered then promply took off agian. "What be that boys problem now?"

"I dunno sir but ill go check on him." Gibbs said as he got up an followed Jack

Hex squeeks an giggles at the pinch. "Ohs duns i knows it."

Just as before upon reaching the loo, Jack vomited, but felt instantly better. Hearing foot steps aproaching he turned to look at Gibbs, still kneeling

Ragetti still chuckled as he looked over the crew, from the wheel deck

Gibbs respectfully knocks on the door. "Ah.. ye alright in there Jack?" rarely calls him Jack, he must really be worried

Hex moves away, walkin with a distinct sway in his hips. "Sos whats bes ya orders fer me captins?" purrs, he was havin fun with all this clearly

Jack had come out of the loo, standing off to the side near Gibbs, leaning up against the wall. "I'm not sure. I feel fine now, yet a moment ago I felt sick ta me stomach, caue o' this nasty smell."

"Dont really have one. all the things are done, an most of the crew are off the ship doing who knows what." Ragetti stated as he looked to Hexxus

Gibbs: a smell? *blinks then smells at himself just incase* what kind o smell?

Hex: weeeee! that means we can takes it easys x3 cares come plays dices witha mes?

"A foul stronge, nasty smell. In fact it's kinda lingering on ya." Jack stated with a frown an a wince on his face

"Sure. Go get the rum." Ragetti said with a shrug an a smile

Hex makes a happy sound as he scurries off to get the rum an his dice

Gibbs looks confused as he smelled himself again. "M'sorry Jack, all i smell is a bit o sweat an some rum."

Ragetti chuckled as he watched Hexxus hurry off

"The rum..." Jack stated low mainly to himself, as he then looked back ta Gibbs. "I hope its not it, but I want ta test it. Ya have any rum on ya?"

"Do I has rum on me, what a question." Gibbs chuckled in a good humor way as he pulled out his trusty leather flask

Hex can spend hours playin dice so it would be a good way to pass the time

"Now open it." Jack stated, a bit nerves, hoping he didn't feel instintly sick

Once Hexxus had returned with the rum an dice, he let Hexxus go first

Gibbs twists off the cap an helds it towards the slightly smaller man

The cap was barely off when Jack's face turned green an instantly he rushed back into the loo, vomiting badly

"Ah.. yup it be the rum then." Gibbs puts the cap back on an puts the flask away, a wince on his face as he heard just how hard Jack was vomiting

Once able ta get the vomiting under control, a scream of frustration could be heard from inside the loo

"You alright Jack? Do ye need some water?" Gibbs offered

A minute later Jack came out of the loo. "That an some sanity in all this." Jack stated, knowing that for awhile atleast the couldn't go near Teague's office without lossing it

Already ragetti had lost a few turns an drank at the rum

"Why dont ye go lay down in ye room an ill go get the water an tell ye father bout the rum?" Gibbs offered

Hex is a good winner an a good loser, he was enjoyin their game an no one bothered them. not even the new comer billy who just lingered round the ship, quiet as ever

With a nod, Jack went towards his room, silent an a bit aggitated at the new turn of events

Ragetti was enjoying the game aswell, in good humor

Gibbs hurries off to get his friend some water an to tell his father about the rum smell. it wouldnt take him very long

For the remainder of the day Jack rested in his room, sleeping for the most part, his stomach unable ta handle the rum smell. Unfortantly the next turned out no better for Jack, an not wanting to spend all day in his room again, he went to his ship

Gibbs made sure to hit the bath house before he saw jack again to help with the rum smell

Teague was not amused about the rum thing, he was still gonna drink it so sad to bad about that for Jack. However hed make a effort not to drink it or have it out an open round his son to spare him the nausea

Hex as usual he was with Ragetti

Billy was at the bow of the ship, lookin out at the water

Ragetti having enjoyed the game yeasterday, was again playing it with Hexxus, as Jack made his way onto the ship

Jack however at seeing Hexxus paused, just as he came onto his ship

Hex was too busy playin to notice the capitan had returned, today they werent playin the dice with rum since well it was early an all

Seeing that Hexxus had yet to notice him, Jack slowly an quietly made his over to the man from behinde, giving Ragetti a shake, telling him not ta say a word

"Looksa likes is my turns." Hex said as he takes his dice an gets ready to roll them but pauses why did it feel like he was bein watched?

"Hexxus." Jack greeted, as he stop ta stand a few feet right behind said man

Hex jumps a bit at the voice with a squeek, havin been startled. He turned an got to his feet. "Captains!" Hex checks to make sure Jack didnt have a gun, though was ready to escape to the crows nest again if he had to

"At ease." Jack stated not fazed at how Hexxus reacted. "I'm... sorry." Jack said just coming right out an saying it

Hex blinks at the appology, clearly not havin expected it. "Uumms..." he wasnt sure what to say, he wasnt used to captains appologizein to him

Jack however was silent as he just watched Hexxus waiting to hear what he had to say

Hex after a moment he gives his usual grin. "Isa oks i fergives yas, surelys ya didnts means it or yas woulda alreadys shots me by now."

"Ey this is very true." Jack stated being very blunt about it, as he gave Hexxus a stern look

Hex looks uneasey at that stern look. Perhaps he should go back up to the crows nest to be safe

"Next time just follow me order's an we'll 'ave no problem. Savvy?" Jack stated in a stern, dont mess with me tone

An like before Hex moved behind Ragetti. "Oks..."

"Good, then." Jack stated with a smile again back ta his happy self, as he turned then headed towards his cabin

Hex looks at Ragetti, waitin for when Jack was in his cabin. "I duns thinks him likesa mes much no mores."

"Actuall that turned out rather well then most who get on Jack's bad side." Ragetti said as he watched Jack leave then turned back to Hexxus. "Your the first one he let live, after pissing him off."

"Reallys? I didnt means make him mads!" Hexxus said as he flails, a bit panicy

"Then next time do as he say's." Ragetti said in a kind even tone, geiving Hexxus a helpfull suggestion rather then scolding the smaller man

Hex huggles the taller pirate. "Oks ill bes goods thens."

_**Ah, another end to another chapter. Hope you all enjuoyed it! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I claim no ownership of the charictures used in this fanfic expect OC's. Walt Disney owns the rest, sadly. (lol) This fic is for pure entertainment only an is a role play that I an a friend of mine are doing. I hope you all enjoy reading it, as much as we have been making it**_

_**Chapter 8 -**_

Before Jack knew it 3 more weeks had passed, bringing him now at 23 weeks. 'A little over six months', Jack thought ta himself as currently he was laying in the middle of his dad's office, looking up ta the ceiling at the 17 forks that he had thrown into said ceiling already. It was from not only boredom, but also at every weird sensation he felt from inside his body. Jack thinking it was just strong indigestion, but infact it was the babe moving. Thankfully he was able ta stand the smell of rum again, as that had been a real pain in the ass

Teague was off on business but he was due to arrive back at any moment. He had no idea what his son had been doin lately to alieve his bordom

Gibbs came by more often now, he was havin a lot of trouble gettin off the rum though... he was older then Jack an had been drinkin so long it was hard to break but he was workin on it. He himself was due for a visit as well

It was as Jack heard his Dad walking back in that he threw another fork right into the ceiling, it gorging into the wood with a thud. 'There's that sensation again' Jack thought to himself as he had thrown the fork, having really felt it over the last hour. It hadn't even crossed Jack's mind that it could be the babe. Jack could be real dense at times

Teague had just walked in the room when Jack threw the fork. "..." he looked at his son, then at the ceiling, then back to his son a few times before speakin. "The hell ye doin with me good silverwear boy?" Teague's tone totally telling he was not amused

"Ello Dad." Jack said as he looked to the standing Pirate, trying not ta grin, but was failing misseribly, an at feeling the sensation yet again, stronger this time, he threw yet another fork into the ceiling

Teague growls a bit. "Boy.. throw one more of me good silver an ill give ye a lashin babe or not." Teague looks up at the ceilin again, then walked over to his desk setting down a rolled up parchment. "Whats got ye all wound up fer?"

Gibbs had finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late captain I..." he trails off an looks where Teague was lookin. "Mighty odd place for forkes ey?" he chuckled with a smile

"Alright, alright..." Jack stated as he slowly got ta his feet, once again only wearing the blouse an capri's, an of course is bandana. Reaching up Jack removed a few forks from the ceiling then noded once ta Gibbs then turned ta his Dad, using his hands ta speak aswell. "Truth. I got bored. Then about an hour ago, give or take, not sure, started feeling this weird sensation in me belly. Though I think it's just indigestion." Jack said as he then removed another fork. "Every time I felt it. Up went a fork. Savvy?" Jack stated getting a bit aggitated, but that was from the pregnancy

Teague listens an watches his son remove the silver forks from teh ceilin. "Weird sensations hm?" he said before approachin while his son was stretched up, placein one of his hands on the expectin pirates enlarged stomach

Gibbs watched Teague, a lil confused at first but soon caught on. "Oooooh.. ye think its the babe movin?"

"What?" Jack stated as he had been reaching for a fork, when his Dad touched at his stomach. "What are ye doing?" he stated low, looking to Teague, a little bit embarassed, as again he felt the sensation, it again strong, an could be felt by thoes outside

"Hush boy." Teague said as he then chuckles softly. "That aint no indigestion Jackie, thats ye babe movein round." he said as he moved his hand a bit to get a better feel, very able to feel the kicks from the growing child within his son

Gibbs was left a bit in awe, he knew one could feel a baby movin when a woman was really far along but so soon?

Jack however was also in shock his eye's a bit wide as he heard Teague's word's. "What?" he said again in a low timid tone, as he looked from Teague to his stomach feeling the sensation again under the skin where Teague's hand was placed, it clicking what his Dad was telling him. "The babe..."

"Aye, dont go faintin now. Its normal." Teague said as he just stood there an enjoyed the feel of his grandchild movin round for a moment before pullin his hand away. "Now stop throwin me good silver at the ceilin."

No Jack didnt faint, but he did have this far away look of awe on his face as he continued ta look at his stomach, an hand on it. After a moment, Jack looked ta Teague. "Ya sure its normal?"

"Aye it is." Teague said as he sat at his desk. "Now since ye thought it best to use me good silver ye can spend the day polishin them back into lookin shiney."

Gibbs had to admit, to himself, he wanted to feel the babe as well but he wasnt as bold as Teague, hed wait an have permission first

"Before I do, can I throw the rest of them inta the ceiling?" Jack more stated, a wide grin on his face just ta jerk with his Dad

"No. An fer every bent prong I find, will be a lash on the back side for ye with me belt." with Teague's tone it was almost impossible to tell if he was serious or not

Grin gone, Jack was quick ta grab the rest of the forks, being carefull not ta bend them, as he pulled them out, then headed towards the kitchen. "Inta the kitchen I go." he said as he took hold of Gibbs shirt dragging him with

Gibbs doesnt resist he goes wtih the captain, Teague was a might scary at times though he was sure he was kiddin.. or at least he hoped so

"That man scares me." Jack stated once they where in the kitchen as he sat at the table, placing the forks onta it

"Aye cant say as I dont disagree." Gibbs said as he sat down as well. "Want some help with the polishin?" he offered

"Sure." Jack said as he went an retreived the siliver polish an two polish cloths, handing one ta Gibbs. "Saw ya look in there. If ya want ta feel it ya can." Jack stated as he polished a fork not even looking at Gibbs

"Really?" Gibbs asked, his hand lifted a bit towards his friends round stomach

"Yes." Jack stated still not really paying Gibbs any attention as he finished polishing the one piece an started on another

Gibbs, after a moment, placed his hand on Jacks buldging stomach, it was a strange thing to do but it wasnt bad

At first there was nothing from within but after 30 seconds, the babe inside feeling the slight pressure again from above, responded ta it, by moving about. "Active little bugger." Jack stated as he finally looked ta Gibbs

Gibbs blinks as he feels the movement an he was left starein in awe. "I have to say i aint never felt anythin like it."

"Nither 'ave I. Very weird, very strange, feels like I swollowed a small fish still alive." Jack stated as he watched Gibbs with the tinyiest of smiles

"Aye but ye have more then a guppie in there." Gibbs chuckled before removin his hand an helpin out with the polishin

"Ey, an let me tell ya, it feels like it ta. Do I ever feel fat now." Jack stated as he went back ta polishing the fork

"Ye aint fat." Gibbs chuckled as he found a fork with a bent prong. "Uhoh..." he works on unbendin it for Jack

"The hell I'm no-Oh shit." Jack stated low having seen it now aswell. "Better get that thing straight." Jack stated low still

Thankfully silver was a soft metal, an with his strong hands Gibbs worked the prong back into shape. "There we go, best hope thats the last one of em bent."

"Ey lets hope." Jack stated as he took in a breath, then remained quiet for a few minutes. "Cant believe it's been six months two weeks already."

"Me either honestly, seems like only yesterday we was on our way to that stone." Gibbs said as he worked nother fork

"Ey." Jack agreed as he rubbed at his stomach, again the babe was moving about. Cerious an not feeling ashamed ta do things around Gibbs as he had know him a good many years, Jack lifted up his blouse, to show his full well rounded firm stomach, rubbing his hands over it. Unfortantly for Jack stretch marks where appearing now. "Settle down."

Gibbs looks over an watches his friend, lookin at his stomach an wincing silently at the marks. "Me mum always said when i was too active fer her she'd sit in a warm tub fer a spell an it would help settle me down." he suggested to his friend

"I think for now it's just me 'aving ta get used ta it." Jack said looking ta Gibbs, as he lowered the blouse an got back ta polishing the forks

Gibbs does so as well, theyd have the forks polished an fixed if needed in no time

An sure enough after 15 minutes they had the rest of the forks polished. "Moment of truth." Jack stated as he stood an took hold of all the forks, placing them in a white cloth, wrapping it, then heading back ta Teague

Gibbs follows after, there had been a few bent ones he had worked on fixin he hoped it would pass with Teague just incase he had been serious with his threat

Teague as usual he was in his office still, playin his guitar lazily

Jack had hoped aswell consindering he hadn't even throw all the forks into the ceiling. Walking up to Teague he handed the large wraped cloth full of forks ta Teague, then sat in his comfy chair

Teague eyes his son then starts to inspect the silver forks one at a time

"So Gibbs, what do the crew think o' 'aving stayed so long?" Jack asked as he looked to his friend

"Some of em are restless others are handlein it well." Gibbs said honestly. "Hex an Ragetti a always in high spirits, that new comer Billy tends to jsut stick to 'imself all quiet like."

Jack noded as he listened, playing a bit with his beard, as he turned ta look ta Teague as the older pirate inspected the silverwear

Teague was scrutinizein over one of the forks, most had met approveal already

"So far no ones had any complaints or any brought against em fer any actin up." Gibbs said as he too watched Teague with the forks

"Well that's good." Jack stated as it was then that his stomach growled loud. "Guess all that acting up made us hungry." Jack said with a light warm chuckle

"Aye better go eat somethin before the babe starts to fuss an move round even more." Gibbs said with a bit of a smile, more of his smile came from his kind eyes though

Teague sets aside the last fork. "Ye got lucky this time boy." he wraps the silver back up to be put away

Jack chuckled at Gibbs words as he stood, then turned to his Dad, taking back the wraped silver to put it away. "Would it be alright if I go out with Gibbs for something ya eat?" Jack asked of his Dad once the silver had been put away

"Do as ye like but ye better be back befer i start to worry like last time." Teague said, meanin the time when his son nearly shot hex. "I hold ye," points ta Gibbs, "responsible fer him."

"Aye sir." Gibbs said wtih a nod. "Where ye fancy to go?" he asked Jack

"That good Pub we went ta before." Jack stated as he then went ta get dressed coming back out a few minutes later, ready ta go

"Alright sounds like a plan." Gibbs said as he then patiantly waited for Jack to be ready before leavin with him to go eat

On the way ta the pub, Jack enjoyed the time out of Teague's place, looking to the clear night sky, as all the stairs shone. Though he enjoyed the air, Jack saw to it that they made there way quickly to the pub, not liking how some of the people where walking a bit to close to him

Gibbs did a good job keepin most away from the younger man, when they got to the pub he picked a place away from the crowd

Once seated, Jack had himself some cold flavored leamon water, then ordered a thick beef stew, with lots of veggies, as well as a large loaf of garlic an butter bread

It was hard not to order the rum, Gibbs tugged at his collar a few times an ordered teh same.. some lemon water. he got himself some roasted chicken, a apple, an some bread of his own

"Thanks for not getting the rum. Still makes me a bit sick at times." Jack stated as he ate at his stew an bread. As he ate, he couldn't help but notice how a pair, who where not doudt piss drunk, where kissing wildly before the owern of the pub threw them out

"Aye i understand, i dun want ye to get sick." Gibbs said with a understandin tone. he didnt pay much mind to the crowd, he was more focused on his food. it was really good

Jack however as he had watched the pair before they had been thrown out, noticed a slight stirring in his loin. Oh how it has been so long since he's felt that sort of pleasure. Jack however tried to think of other things, as he went back to eatting, though it was hard

Gibbs notices Jack was actin a bit off. "Ye alright there Jack?" Gibbs asked as he looked over at him. "Ye look a bit flush."

"What?" Jack asked as he had been distracted by his thoughts, brought out of them by Gibbs as he looked to the man. "Just thinking." Jack stated

"Anythin ye wanna talk about?" Gibbs asked as he took a bite from his apple

Jack thought on it as he then looked ta Gibbs. Thankfully Jack wasn't one ta get easily embarrassed, an considered Gibbs a good friend of sound mind. "Just thinking when the last time was I felt pleasure from a woman."

Gibbs paused for a moment then just chuckled, he was far to old to be bothered by talk of sex. "Ah i see, well we all get like that. ifn ye need to get laid im sure we can find ye a whore or someone to help with that."

"As much as that sounds tempting I cant afford for the wench ta find out about my secret. No doudt it would quickly spread like a wild fire, through the city, bringing out bitter enemys." Jack stated with a sigh

Gibbs rubs his beared, that was a problem. "Aye..." killin hookers wasnt good business either

Jack went back ta eatting his food, but still he couldn't get the want of pleasure from out of his mind, not knowing that it was fueled by the pregnancy. It was then Jack realized that there was indeed a whore that would work, but question was, was Jack that desperate yet? No. He was not.

Gibbs was tryin to think of a woman his captain could trust with his secret however he wasnt comein up with anyone cuz he knew damn well Tai would so not do it an probably put a heafty curse on em if they dared even to mention it

Tai wasn't even an option, an Jack knew it, nither was Elizibeth, as even though the girl was pretty, she made his head hurt with her constant chatter

"I'm sure we will think of somethin fer ya Jack." Gibbs said confidently as he patted his friend on the shoulder gently

However over the next 3 days, Jack was miserible, as all he wanted now most of all was to be pleasured by a woman. Jack thought about doing it himself, but then worried he'd get to loud, an as he was staying with his dad, yeah...that was quickly thrown out. On day 3 Jack couldn't take it anymore, an so having gotten dressed, an making sure he had plently of shillings with him, Jack made his way towards the door. But not without having ta pass his Dad first

Teague notices his son headin out. "Where ye goin boy?" he said an his tone was clear that jack better not take one more step without answerin him

"Ta be quiet blunt, I need ta be laid." Jack stated being very serious as he turned ta face his Dad

Teague nods, as a man an a man that had a pregnant wife once he understood. "How ye plan on keepin the wench from findin out ye secret?" Teague sounded actually concerned there, last thing they needed was for things to hit the fan over some urges

"Get her so piss drunk she wont remember anything." Jack stated having thought it all out on what he was going ta tell Teague

Teague stops an thinks bout that. "Good idea." he was a bit impressed. "The drunker the better." he looked at him. "Got nough shillins fer the whore an the booze an a room?" he asked, if his son was that intent on gettin laid he better make sure he was prepaired

"Yup." Jack said as he took out an held the medium leather pouch of shillings

Teague nods then. "Dun make me worry boy, ifn ya gonna take longer then expected send a messager."

"Will do." Jack stated with a smile as he then turned an headed out, heading not for the local whore inn, but right towards the Black Pearl

Hex was up in the riggin again, he was makin sure the ropes werent rotting an makin sure the sail was nice an secured

Jack had no problem with time in making it quickly to the Pearl. Once on board, he looked around, then looked up with a tiny smirk. "Hexxus! I want a word with you!" Jack shouted, seeing that there wasn't anyone on board extept Hexxus an Billy, an no doudt Ragetti some where out of sight

Billy was at the bow as usual, the man always seemed to be in his own world

Hex looks down from the riggin when he heard Jack. "Ayes captains!" he called down before carefully workin his way down

Jack waited til Hexxus was in better ear shot before then telling Hexxus ta meet him in Jack's cabin, which is right where jack headed

"Oks!" Hex was a bit worried.. the captian wasnt gonna shoot at him again was he? he didnt recall doin anythin worth gettin shot at... he slid down the rest of the pool before touchin down on the ships deck. he put his boots back on before headin into the captains cabin

Jack sat in his large chair behind his desk as he waited for Hexxus to enter, having already taken off his coat an hat

Hex heels click click click as he entered the cabin an shut the door behind him. "Yas wanted to talks to mes captains yes?" Hex was lookin very girly today

"Ey I did." Jack stated as he looked ta Hexxus not yet moving from his seat, watching as he approached. "I need ya ta do a job for me." Jack stated

"Jobs? Sures i can dos job." Hexxus said with a nod, thinkin Jack ment a errand or somethin. "I wills get paid yes?" Hex was willin to work for extra shillins since he really wanted to help pay for some of him an Ragettis dates

"Good. This is very good. I wont take anything less then the best you have ta offer Hexxus." Jack said as he took out the leather pouch, an slowly set it on the desk for Hexxus ta see. "Ey ye will be getting paid."

This senerio was startin to seem very familar an omg look at that bag of shillins! "Sos whats jobs is it ye wants froma mes captians?" Hexxus asked of Jack

"I want for ya ta sexually please me." Jack stated being very serious, as he still had yet to move from his seat, as he watched Hexxus

There was ZERO reaction to that as if Hexxus heard that very phrase a billion an one times in the last ten minutes. "Ohs?" he looks at the money agian, that was a lot of money.. an he needed the money.. an he could so earn every single last one. "I cans definately dos thats." he doesnt even ask if Jack was comfortable with the idea of bein serviced with a man or not. "Sos wes talkins all outs or somethins imparticulars mmmm capitans?" he purred

"What I fancy most right now, is a real blow job." Jack stated as he slowly stood an made his way over ta Hexxus

Hex grins an licks his lips. "Ohs i cans do thats, reallys good toos mmm yesh ans i knows ya wills likes it." his heels clicked on teh floor as he closed the gap between him an the captain. "I duns recominds doin its witha yas standin thoughs, ya legs mights give outs froms too much pleasures." Hex has a very sexy tone in his voice, he could be one sexy devil when he wanted to be

"That's what I'm counting on, Hexxus." Jack stated as he walked right up ta Hexxus, slowly circled him once, stroked a finger under his chin, an then headed for his bed, kicking off his boots once there an sitting, watching Hexxus

Hex follows with a sway in his hips, it would be easy for jack to pretend he was a she if he had to. "Makes selfs comfys an ills takes care ofa rests. Alsos anys rules i needs to know? anythins ofa limits?" it was habit for him to ask, its what he always asked when he was a whore

"Do not put any real pressure on me stomach." Jack stated in a serious, firm an protective tone, as he laid back, getting comfortable

Hex is thinkin 'ooooh right.. that...', hes not a fan of babies or kids but that doesnt mean hed do anythin plus jack would kill him so yea that woud hamper his money makins. "Alrights cans do thats." his hands go to the captains thighs, rubbin at them sensually as he got a bit closer

Already supper sensitive from the pregnancy, it didn't take long before Jack's member started to stiffen, the buldge clear in his pants, as he let out a low moan

WARNING! IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH MAN ON MAN, DONT READ THIS PART! THE ENTIRE SCENE IS IN BOLD LETTERING! SKIP AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thank you.

_**Hex purrs. "Mmms whats has we heres?" he teased in a good way as he sat on his knees an worked open the captians pants, workin them down a bit. "Mmmm mys mys alls ready to gos just fers mes."**_

_**With a shivering moan, Jack gasped at a whisper as Hexxus let loose his stiff, an ready member. Oh how he wanted it ta be inside the wet tightness of a real woman, but with his condintion, this was the safest way ta play it, an he would not endanger his childs life**_

_**Hex was soon to rid jack of those wants for a woman. "lets free yas lils bettas." he pulls the pants down a lil more. "Perfects." hex then shifted onto his stomach, his fingertips runnin over the length of his captains erection in a teasein manner**_

_**Jack gasped out low at the teaseing, but very much enjoyed it, as he didn't say anything for Hexxus ta stop**_

_**Hex smirks a lil as he teased it a bit longer before leanin in. holdin the firm member with one hand delicately to keep it still he gave the underside a long slooow lick from base to tip**_

"_**Yes..." Jack purred low in great wanting of pleasure as Hexxus worked on him**_

_**Hex that was jsut the starter, like he was in a way sayin.. why ellos thar.. to jacks erection. he gave a lick to his own hand to wet it a bit then started to stroke the captians member like the pro he was. his warm wet tounge was free to focus on the head knowin that it would be more sensative there**_

_**Sensative it was an with the added hormoans making it more so, it wasn't long till the head of Jack's penis started ta drip pre-cum**_

_**Hex could tell Jack was seriously needy in the sex department, he didnt know it was from pregnancy since well he didnt know much bout that. anycase he just swiped the precum away with his tounge an purred at the taste before goin ahead an slippin the head past his lips an into his mouth were he sucked on it gently. His hand continued to expertly stroke the rest**_

_**Feeling the warmth an wettness engulf him, Jack let out a satisfied moan of pleasure, as his hands dugs into the pillow, his hips slowly rocking forwards wanting more of the sweet warm pleasure**_

_**Hex moves as Jacks hips move, his head bobbin up an down. he took in mor ean more till his one hand was no longer needed. he made sure to work his tounge as well, workin it along the underside an even swirlin it round the head. he was very good at what he did, specially blowjobs.. hey bjs were his favorite thing. he didnt let his hand be idle though nuuu sir, he went ahead an fondled the rest of the captains package to add to the pleasure**_

_**Jack felt as though he where in heaven, so emursed in the pleasure, so much so he didn't want it to stop, as he then moved his hands to lay them on top of Hexxus head, his fingers sifting through Hexxus hair, as he continued to rock his hips**_

_**Hex didnt mind the hand in his hair at all, no he rather liked it. an his hair was soft since he recently had gone to the bath house. no to really blow the captains mind he pushed himself down as jacks hips moved up, deep throatin him without issue. it should be known he had a lot of years of practice doin this kinda thing, he had no gag reflex**_

_**Jack though wanting things ta go alittle faster, lifted Hexxus head up just slightly, as he then really started ta rock his hips, forcing his membering roughly in an out of Hexxus mouth, his growing climax ever approahing as where the moans of pleasure from his own mouth**_

_**Hex didnt panic he was used to his, he let jack set hte pace. he just went for the ride an made sure to greedily suck an lick at the member as it moved in an out of his mouth like it was a expesive cream filled goodie from one of the high end shops**_

_**With each thrust an jerk, Jack let out a loud pleasureable moan of esstecy, building the pace up faster an faster, untill he cummed, an when he finally did it was explosive, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat**_

_**Hex knows no shame so when the captain finally came in his mouth he just swollowed it down like he wouldve any other. sides it was less messy that way.. less sticky.. no one liked that kind of sticky**_

_**Just for good messure Jack thrusted his hips a few more times, before letting his fingers curl around Hexxus hair as he took a short breather, very much intending on doing it again, panting deeply**_

_**Hex gives the member a extra slurp for good measure before pullin his head away, wipein the corner of his mouth with his fingers. "Mmms glads yas liked its."**_

_**Jack however didn't say anything, as he tried to even his breathing, a wide smile on his face. "More..." Jack eventually said low**_

_**"Ohs? Mores yas says?" Hex reaches his hand up an strokes Jacks member before it could soften, its a known fact that after orgasm the member would be very sensative. "I knews yas would likes its."**_

_**"Make me see stars." Jack stated with a wide grin as he looked to Hexxus, very much intent on getting his money's worth out of the whore**_

_**"Fers that id has do mores thens blows yas but i cans made do yes?" Hex chuckles before leanin down again an gives the base of the captains erection a lil teasin nibble, careful though so it wouldnt hurt**_

_**"Do what ya have to, to make it real good, an I promise ya, ye be well payed." Jack stated with a pleasureible moan as Hexxus started working on him again**_

_**"Permissions fers goins all outs?" Hex grins wide. "Nice! yas wills surelys not regrets it nones!" purrs before once again swollowin the member, lavishin it greedily as he made sure to coat it with as much siliva as he could**_

_**As Hexxus swollowed him whole Jack's hips responded by again thrusting into the hot wet mouth. "Ey, ya have me permission."**_

_**Hex handled the thrusts into his mouth like a pro, time to really give his captain his moneys worth. he gathers some of his spit on his fingers, slickin them well before movin his hand down an rubbin them over the captains entrance**_

_**At feeling the slick finger enter into him, Jack jumped slightly but in pure pleasure, as though it was very awkword, it felt really good**_

_**Hex clearly knows what he is doin, he moved slow, purposeful. he curled his finger an rubbed it around as if lookin for somethin. an he was, he was lookin for a particular bundle of nerves that would have jack quakein an squealin in want**_

_**Jack was already in a fog of pleasure an when Hexxus had found his gspot, he jumped even more in pleasure, moaning loudly in great pleasure, Jack's mind rilling, his fingers curling around Hexxus hair**_

_**'Ah there it was' Hex thought as he worked the prostate. Rubbin an pokein at it just right. he worked the captains hard an leakin member with his mouth, hummin a bit to send some nice vibrations through it**_

_**Jack let out a scream of pleasure, his hipes thrusting hard, as Hexxus worked his magic on Jack's member, as well as his prostate, lost in the pleasure of it all, having actually never felt pleasure like this before with any woman. Frankly, he was VERY much LOVEING it**_

_**Hex can tell by the screams that jack was lovein what he was doin to him, he worked in a second finger to add to the fullness sensation. he didnt let up on his captain, movin his hand faster an kept workin the member with his hot wet mouth. he knew jack wouldnt last much longer like this**_

_**Indeed Jack didn't, as a few moment's later, his vision turned white with stars, as he climaxed hard, screaming out his esccety, his body covered with sweat again, panting an breathing hard. Jack was left speechless, an almost exhausted. "Oh fuck..." he said loiw**_

_**Hex like before the shameless man just swollowed down what jacks orgasm left him, he gave the member a partin slurp before liftin his head again. He also removed his fingers. "I aims to pleases."**_

END OF SEX SCENE 

"I'm glade I missed shoting ya now." Jack stated still breathing a bit hard, as he tried ta get his heart rate back ta normal

Hex grins proudly. "I knews ya woulds be." Hex gets up a moment to wash his hands with water from a near by basin, it was ritual an nothin personal towards jack it was just business

Jack however wasn't really paying any attention to Hexxus as with a cloth of his own, he wiped himself dry, an redid his pants. As he did so, he could feel how active the babe had become. Jack chuckled low as he gently rubed at his stomach, then stood an went over to the pouch of shillings, picking it up as he looked to Hexxus

Hex turned an approched the captain when he was finished, very much hopein to get paid well

"You I am very pleased with." Jack said as he tossed the whole pouch over to Hexxus, who was still several feet away. "I will be calling for your servies again." Jack stated

Hex jaw almost hit the floor an went threw it he was so shocked.. he... he had NEVER been paid this much money for his services before.. shit he couldnt remember the last time he had this much all to himself. "Yesh sir!" he said with a large smile

"Know this, you've been paid in advance, for said servecies." Jack stated with a small smirk, as Jack then got himself dressed

"Yesh sir!" Hexxus said as he held the pouch close to him, he didnt need to be told this was a secret considerin he was sure the captians father would not be happy to hear of what happened here today

Now fully dressed Jack made his way to the door ta his cabin, an as he opened it, the first thing he saw was a real pissed Ragetti, then stars of pain as the tall thin pirate had punched him in his nose

Oh Ragetti was very pissed, as he pulled back his hand for another punch, but as he stricked out, Jack who had more hand ta hand fighting experiance, had grabbed Ragetti's hand, twisted it behind Ragetti's back, an shoved him onto the floor

Hex, at seein an hearin teh fightin he squeeked an rushed at teh pair, the pouch of coins fallin to the floor. "Stoppa den!" (stop it!) he called out as he grabbed Jacks coat

Jack however on fighting reflex had spun around an slaped Hexxus cheek, then his eye's went wide. "Oh god, Hexxus...I'm sorry." Jack stated with actual regret

The slap had nearly knocked Hex off his heeled feet, he stumbled but managed to catch himself an hold his cheek. "Jag är ledsen! (im sorry) Ragetti Jag är ledsen! ... Det är mitt fel (its my fault) .. Kaptenen klandrar inte honom (captain dont blame him) vänligen!" (please Hex had slipped back into his native tounge from a mix of shock an fright an worry, he often forgot how alien his language was way down here in teh carribein*

Hearing Hexxus speak, Jack just looked ta the man with a large confused frown, an a wtf look

Hex continued to ramble in swedish as he knelt down by Ragetti. "Ragetti! är du okej? (are you alright?) Jag är ledsen..." to him he was makin perfect sense, hed need a lil reminder that no they didnt understand him

"Uh Hexxus, English!" Jack shouted using his hands as well

"..." Hex stuttered a bit in a mix of both swedish an english before he got himself back on track. "Itsa my faults! imas sorry... duns punish hims please itsa mys fault!" the small man actually looked near tears at the thought of Ragetti endin up in the brig or flogged

"Actually if ya want ta get technicol, I paid you to do it. An yes he will get some brig time. A whole day." Jack stated very much aggitated that Ragetti would dare strike at him, when he didn't even know what the hell was going on

Ragetti was speechless. "Paid?" as he looked from Jack to Hexxus

Hex looked distraught at the thought of ragetti gettin brig time. "Pleases! keeps moneys justa duns puts him insa brig!" he pleaded, he had to be serious if he was offerin up the money he had just worked hard to earn. he really did care about Ragetti

"He's just getting brig time, Pirate version of time out. Not like I'm ganna hang 'im." Jack stated as he then looked ta Ragetti. "Yes paid." Jack said as he took hold of Ragetti's arm, fourcing him ta stand as he lead him ta the brig

Hex gathered the fallin coin pouch quickly before followin after the pair down towards the brig

Ragetti was in a bit of shock, as he let his brain register what Jack told him as Jack lead him ta the brig

Hex followed an intended to stay with ragetti or at least near him

As Jack pushed Ragetti into the cell, he had a clear frown on his face. Closing an locking the door Jack spoke. "Yer lucky I didn't just shot ya." then Jack left

Hex stood on the other side of the door, holdin onto the bars. "... Jag är ledsen..." he said softly as he looked at ragetti through the bars

"Is it true? He paid you? It was nothing personal?" Ragetti asked as he walked up to the bars once Jack had left, wrapping his hand around Hexxus's. Ragetti knew that Hexxus perfession was a whore, but his own captain?

Jack had made it back ta his cabin, though highly aggitated, he knew he had to get calm, not for himself but for the babe. Walking over ta a mirrow, he looked over his nose. Atleast it wasn't broken. Good

Hex was tryin to calm down but it was hard, feelin ragetti was goin to hate him now. over reactive probably but love made people act strange. "Yes hims paids me, notsa personals.." he sniffles an looks ready to cry. "Jag är ledsen (im sorry)... i justa wanteds makes moneys fer our dates... du hatar mig inte." (please dont hate me) he was slippin in an out of his language still but hed get it right once he was calmed down

"Ya told me before ya did this for money. I just never thought one of them would be the Captain." Ragetti said. "Calm don Hexxus, speak english."

Jack had made it back ta his cabin, though highly aggitated, he knew he had to get calm, not for himself but for the babe. Walking over ta a mirrow, he looked over his nose. Atleast it wasn't broken. Good

Hex takes a deep breath before speakin again. "Himsa was insa need ofa whore, thoughs ina hims conditions i figures hims couldnt findsa womans that wouldnts finda outs bout hims condition." he explained before holdin up the large bag of shillings for the other pirate to see

The more Ragetti thought on it the more it made sense. "I'm sorry. I over reacted." Ragetti finally said looking ashamed as he was ashamed with himself

Jack made his way back out on deck. Doing so he noticed Billy, an having nothing ta do, he walked over to the man

"Isa oks." Hex lifts ragettis hand an snuggled his face into it. "Looks how mucha was paid fers? alls in advance. wes cans has more dates an get things we wants." it was clearly Hexxus plans on sharein his pay

Billy hadnt moved from his spot at the bow, lookin out at the sea. his hair was actually down today, it was down to the bottom of his shoulder blades when not tied up. his large hammer was set down near him

Jack was quiet as he walked over ta Billy looking him over, swaying a little as he checked the man over, before looking out towards sea aswell. "Report sailor." Jack said in a normal tone

"In advance? That's not normally like the Captain." Ragetti said a bit in shock as he had seen the full pouch of shillings. "There must be over 50 shillings in there."

Billy, the 6'2" one eyed pirate jumped a lil, the captin on his blind side. thankfully the hammer was not in his hands at the time, he didnt spook well. "..." he looked down at the smaller man he reconized as the captain. the taller pirate had a single deep brown eye, light stubble goin on since he hadnt shaved in a couple of days

"I knows! nevers had so muchs befores." Hexxus said as he gave Ragetti one of his smiles

"Well?" Jack stated not moving from his spot as he watched Billy

"I do have ta say this. Ya had ta have impressed him ta get so much ta begin with." Ragetti said knowing that if Jack wasn't happy no one got paid

"... nothin to report." Billy said, his voice was the voice of a man that seemed to resent the world around him for whatever reason he had to resent it

Hex grins WIDE. "Ohs i mades sures to rocks hims worlds good." he leans close to the bars. "Justsa as i plans to rocks yas when ya bes ready fers it."

At that Ragetti couldn't help but blush a deep red

"Understood." Jack said as he glanced ta Billy. "Ya know, there's nothing that needs ta be done ta the ship. Ya dont 'ave ta stay here." Jack stated

Billy looks back out at the sea. "... no where better to go." was his simple answer, clearly not too different from Teague this man was a man of few words

Hex giggled then winced a lil, rubbin the side of his face were he had been hit by accident. hed have a bruise on his cheek but it would heal an he had far worse in his day

Jack noded as he thought. "There are pubs, an inns, here. But then you already know that." Jack stated as an after thought. "Keep up the good work." he smiled as he then walked off, not knowing what else to say to Billy

"Guess there's nothing ta do but wait the rest of the day out. Wanna go get the rum an dice?" Ragettio said with a smile

Billy watches the smaller man leave before lookin back out at sea

"Eeeee yesh be rights back!" Hex said as he hands Ragetti his bag of coins. "Holds thisa fers mes?" with Ragetti in the brig he didnt want the other pirates that didnt like him to jump him for his pay

Ragetti being a pirate, he couldn't help but look into the pouch ta see just how much he made. 65 shillings, Hexxus had made! "Damn Hexxus..." he said low actually impressed

So as not ta worry his dad, Jack made his way back towards Teague's place

Hex trusts him completely on it. "Reallys?" Hexxus said once he found out. He had NEVER made that much without havin to work for weeks with more then one client at a time before

"I guess there really is something ta what ya doing." Ragetti said as he gave Hexxus back his pouch, as they then started on the game

Have stopped at a barkery Jack picked up a few pastry's an after 5 more minutes he was back at Teague's

"Wells i hads lotsa experiance ina thats feilds." Hex snickered as he got comfortable

Teague wont be happy to see his son with a bruised nose

Ragetti chuckled as he let Hexxus go first

Walking in ta his Dad's place he saw Teague sitting in his normal spot behind his desk strumming at his gituar. Acting normal Jack walked first ta his room, taking off all his stuff before then sitting out with his dad

Teague wasnt lookin at Jack just yet. "Feel better boy?" he said as he strumed a few strings

"Much, Much Better." Jack stated as he took out a pastry an started pilling it apart ta eat it slowly

"Good, did ye get her good an drunk? Make sure she wont remember nothin?" Teague asked as he strumed a few more strings

"Oh yes. By the time we went at it, she could barely even speak straight. Doudt she even remembered her own name at that point." Jack stated as he looked ta Teague

'Hmmm' Teague though, as Jackie answered that rather fast didnt he? Teague looked up from his guitar. "Good... what happened to ye nose then?"

"A disagreement." Jack stated as he ate at his treat

"With who?" Teague asked as he stops playin with his guitar

"Actually with a member of me own crew. But it's been handled." Jack stated speaking the truth

"Really? What was the dispute about?" Teague asked

"Honestly, I'm really not sure. Still not. Came walking down then bam. Think he was too drunk for his own good, an got carried away. Mumbling none sense." Jack stated as he looked back ta his pastry

"Did ye shoot him?" Teague asked. That was Teague's answer to everythin at times

"No. Had him sent ta the brig." Jack stated as he let out a light burp, then poped in another piece of the pastry. "Where's the wench? I'd like a bath."

"In the kitchen I suppose." Teague said as he leaned back in his chair

"Good." Jack stated happily as he stood an headed for the kitchen, informing the woman what he wanted, as Jack then went back out ta sit with Teague, while the women went a readied his bath

_**An the end of yet another chapter. Unfortantly it may, hopefully not though, take some time before another chapter is posted, as this story is again a role play turned into a story, an this is all there is of it thus far. Sorry = **_


End file.
